


Nadie es perfecto

by seiken



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Italian Mafia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Cuando dos extraños se encuentran en una fiesta de gala, la química es imposible de ignorar. Kanon/Radamanthys. Yaoi y universo alterno.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 6





	1. Gigolo.

Kanon tenía al joven Julian encantado, el famoso heredero de las empresas Solo había caído después de una larga persecución en sus redes.

Era dulce y algo ingenuo hasta cierto punto que un joven cómo ese creyera en sus palabras de amor.

En su fingida admiración hasta el punto de prestarle varias de sus pertenencias y alguna que otra tarjeta de crédito.

Sin embargo, la buena vida siempre se terminaba tarde o temprano y esa ocasión no sería diferente, ya fuera porque se dieran cuenta de su estilo de vida o porque su compañía comenzaba a creer que pronto formalizarían su relación.

En este caso serían ambas, Julian quería formalizar su relación y eso acabaría con su encantadora fachada, así que la cacería debía comenzar de nuevo y usaría esa fastuosa fiesta para encontrar a su nuevo proyecto, entre todos los presumidos aristócratas que asistían a ese lugar para charlar de lo maravilloso que era ser uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que buscaban la forma de acuchillarse por la espalda.

Prefería utilizar parejas del mismo sexo, aquellos que debían mantener las apariencias y en el supuesto de ser descubierto podía protegerse utilizando fotografías de sus apasionados encuentros como si se tratasen de un escudo.

Julian se encontraba en ese momento a lado de su mayordomo de nombre Sorrento y le daba la oportunidad para caminar por allí buscando al indicado.

El que estaba recargado en una columna con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

A su lado había una mujer de cabello negro, una chica muy bonita, la que parecía decirle algo en secreto antes de alejarse en busca de un muchacho de piel morena que a su vez escoltaba a la señorita Saori Kido.

Heredera de las empresas Kido, con quienes su joven amante, en realidad las empresas Solo, tenían tratos multimillonarios.

La chica de cabello negro se llamaba Pandora y el sujeto que le acompañaba, el joven rubio de interesantes cejas, Radamanthys Walden, de una familia noble que decían era muy adinerada pero casi extinta.

Siendo Radamanthys el ultimo heredero de aquella familia y por lo que había escuchado de Sorrento, así como investigado por su cuenta era el objetivo perfecto para sus redes.

Un hombre solo, tal vez algo solitario y dentro del llamado "closet" del que no deseaba salir, haciéndolo víctima fácil de cualquier chantaje.

A diferencia de Julian, quien había anunciado su bisexualidad mucho antes de conocerlo.

La musica era de cierta forma lánguida, lenta, la clase de tonada que puedes usar para bailar con una pareja.

Como muchos de los presentes hacían en ese momento, dándole la oportunidad para observar a su presa por algunos momentos.

Kanon llevaba una copa en sus manos, bebía con lentitud algo de la espumosa y costosa bebida que suponía debía gustarle, pero el prefería algo mas fuerte cómo un destilado.

Kanon dejo la copa casi llena en una charola para tomar otra más y acercarse al hombre rubio, que era cinco años menor.

El que de pronto se alejo de su puesto en la columna para salir al balcón, recargándose en el barandal con algo de fastidio.

Dándole sin quererlo la oportunidad para acercarse a él por la espalda, acorralándolo contra el mismo esperando dos reacciones.

Una violenta o una cohibida, si no estaba interesado lo alejaría, pero sabía que su encanto era imposible de ignorar, así que de ser como lo esperaba no sabría como moverse o que decir para no llamar la atención de los presentes.

— Creo que no nos han presentado.

Radamanthys de pronto sintió que lo acorralaban contra el barandal, un hombre, cuya sedosa voz le hizo estremecerse antes de empujarlo con fuerza.

— Mi nombre es Kanon.

Radamanthys al ver que aun mantenía su sonría y tratando de no llamar la atención de los presentes apretó los dientes para controlar su molestia. 

— ¿Y tu eres?

Esa expresión era bonita se dijo Kanon, ofreciéndole al hombre rubio una copa de espumosa champaña.

— ¿Porque debería decirte mi nombre?

Kanon aun mantenía esa fachada seductora y sonrió de medio lado cuando a pesar de su posible desagrado acepto su copa, esa era una pequeña victoria.

— Yo ya te dije mi nombre, sería descortés que tu no me dieras el tuyo.

Kanon esperaba que se guardara su secreto para el, pero después de darle un trajo a la copa de champaña se encogió de hombros.

— Radamanthys... Radamanthys Walden.

Kanon asintió, era justo lo que había escuchado y conocía lo suficiente de este joven rubio como para poder manipularlo, pero no debía dejarle ver que lo había estudiado, en ese momento eran dos desconocidos.

—¿Que hace un tipo como tu solo en una fiesta como esta?

Esa era una de las frases más viejas de todos los tiempos, sin embargo, en ocasiones funcionaba.

—Vine acompañando a la señorita Pandora, soy su chaperón.

Kanon encontró esa noción divertida porque de alguna manera no estaba realizando su deber.

— Eso explica porque esa dulce señorita te dejo sólo, yo en su lugar no me alejaría de tu lado.

Radamanthys entendió su mensaje acabándose su copa de un solo trago, acercándose a Kanon de tal forma que no supo de momento como reaccionar.

—¿Porque no nos saltamos esta charla inútil y vamos al grano?

Kanon abandono su copa en una mesita de metal con una sombrilla para sol cerrada.

— Yo pensaba ser un caballero y no hacer ninguna insinuación hasta la tercera cita...

Radamanthys encontró divertidas esas palabras, tal vez no pensaba con claridad o había bebido una copa más de champaña de lo que sería prudente, sin embargo, Minos y Aiacos tenían su misma tarea, estaba en buenas manos.

— Prefiero averiguar si tenemos química antes de salir tomados de las manos.

Eso era un reto que aceptaba, le demostraría que tenían química y por la mañana estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—¿A donde vamos?

Kanon ya tenía todo listo para su pesca, un departamento en donde residía de vez en cuando, uno de varios más.

— Sólo ven conmigo...


	2. Química.

Kanon logro salir de aquel edificio con relativa facilidad, y después de unos quince minutos de esperar por su nueva compañía dentro de su automóvil deportivo, un regalo de un antiguo amante, lo vio buscándolo en la acera.

Le dejo buscarlo algunos minutos para encender su motor y detenerse a su lado, se había puesto unos lentes negros, los que levanto arqueando una ceja.

—¿Esperas por alguien?

Radamanthys al verlo utilizo una graciosa expresión que demostraba su sorpresa al verlo conducir un automóvil deportivo.

—¿Esperabas que condujera otra cosa o has cambiado de opinión?

Radamanthys carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta y con un paso decidido ingreso en el asiento disponible.

—Pides a gritos que te asalten, esta zona ya no es lo que solía ser.

Kanon volvió a colocarse los lentes al mismo tiempo que su futuro amante se cubría la cabeza con una gorra, como si no quisiera ser visto con él.

— Solo hay gente vieja que trata de mantener las apariencias, aunque ya no tengan un quinto.

Kanon usaría esa información después, sonriendo al darse cuenta que el joven rubio no apreciaba a sus vecinos, colocando una mano a lado de su pierna con una expresión serena, esperando cohibir un poco a su futuro amante, pero no pudo, ese rubio era demasiado seguro de si mismo.

—O personas con trabajos dudosos...

Eso era de esperarse, había visto mucho rancio abolengo sin un centavo tratando de aparentar riqueza o personas sin renombre con mucho dinero nuevo.

—¿Tu cual de las dos eres?

Radamanthys se recargo en la ventana del convertible suspirando, llevando de pronto su mano a su rodilla para dibujar insinuantes círculos.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Kanon se limito a sonreír, esta pesca estaba resultando por demás entretenida, si este joven rubio actuaba de esa forma todo el tiempo.

—Me gustan los retos.

Radamanthys trato de memorizar el camino al departamento del extraño Don Juan, preguntándose que se suponía que estaba haciendo y porque le seguía el extraño juego de seducción que realizaba.

— Aquí vivo.

Anuncio Kanon mostrándole un edificio de departamentos tipo Loft, siendo el suyo el ultimo piso, de nuevo sorprendiendo a Radamanthys, quien comenzaba a preguntarse en que trabajaba el hombre de cabello azul.

—¿Te gusta?

Radamanthys asintió, era lo único que podía hacer, sintiendo cómo Kanon le quitaba su chaqueta arrojándola en un sillón.

—Ponte cómodo.

Aquello lo dijo desabrochándose su saco, dejándolo en el mismo sillón que su chaqueta para arremangarse la camisa.

Radamanthys comenzaba a cohibirse, eso era cierto, no estaba listo para ver un lugar como ese, Kanon parecía estar lleno de sorpresas.

—¿Quieres un trago?

Le pregunto, pero ya servía un poco de licor en dos vasos hexagonales, ofreciéndole uno con hielo picado.

—Pareces un poco tenso, Radamanthys, porque no te ayudó a olvidar esa timidez.

Radamanthys le dio un trago a su bebida permitiendo que Kanon recorriera sus hombros con delicadeza, buscando un punto donde abrir su camisa.

—¿Que te hace pensar que me arrepentiré?

Radamanthys de pronto se dio la vuelta quitándose su camisa, dejando un musculoso torso al descubierto.

E inmediatamente se apodero de su boca, olvidando su timidez y esos exagerados lujos que solamente un príncipe o un truhán podían tener.

Le daba lo mismo cual era Kanon en ese momento, quien se quito su camisa caminando en su dirección para guiarlo después a las escaleras de metal.

Empujándolo con fuerza suficiente para que perdiera el aliento, llevando sus manos a las nalgas del hombre rubio, acariciándolo por sobre la ropa, apretando su erección en contra de la suya.

—Parecías a punto de salir corriendo.

Eso último lo dijo con un dejo de burla, a pocos pasos de su cama cubierta de generosos edredones con almohadas de plumas, en su departamento siempre hacia frío y no le gustaba pasarlo.

En su niñez hubo épocas en las que junto a su hermano mayor tuvieron que soportar el hambre, dormitar en un callejón sucio muriendo de frío y a veces miedo.

Así que ahora ambos no aceptaban más que lo mejor, ya que se prometieron nunca volver a privarse de nada y satisfacer cada uno de sus antojos.

Saga se enfocaba en trabajos de mayores riesgos, fraudes a grandes compañías o estafas a casinos que se pensaban inmunes, el cazaba personas solitarias para que pagaran por su compañía.

No les pedía mucho, la mitad de sus pertenencias a cambio de su silencio y ahora este rubio magnate, como muchos otros antes que él, estaba de rodillas abriendo la bragueta de su pantalón.

Sus ojos amarillos fijos en su cuerpo, enfocado en su tarea, admirándolo como todos los demás.

—Siempre buscan algo anónimo, sexo brusco y ser dominados por alguien más.

Kanon enredo sus dedos en el cabello de su amante, tirando con fuerza para que lo besara, preguntándose que edad podría tener y cuanta experiencia tendría en el tálamo.

Julian tenía dieciocho años, siempre era muy meticuloso, nunca eran menores de edad, así lo que pasaba entre ellos era legal, aunque abusara de su confianza.

Este rubio era cinco años menor, tenía veinticinco y el treinta, su cumpleaños numero treinta y uno estaba próximo, haciéndolo sentir algo viejo.

—Casi como una violación, que te roben la oportunidad para negarte a mis caricias y te obliguen a restregar tu cuerpo magullado contra el mío.

Radamanthys respiro hondo, relamiéndose los labios, asintiendo, eso era lo que deseaba y esperaba obtener de este extraño.

—Y que por la mañana te prepare el desayuno, te haga huevos con tocino, tal vez café con galletas, ensalada de fruta con yogur que podría acompañarlo de tu cuerpo desnudo, haciéndome tu sirviente.

Kanon beso el cuello de Radamanthys, lamiéndolo con lentitud planificada.

—Tu piel fresca después de un largo baño al que no me dejaste acompañarte...

Radamanthys ignoro su discurso y se sentó en sus piernas besándolo de nuevo, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, invitándolo a hacerse de su cuerpo.

—Al diablo con la comida.

A quien le importaba comer cuando alguien como Kanon estaba prestándole atención.

—Y podemos bañarnos juntos...

Lo atrevido de ese rubio era refrescante, muy diferente a Julian, que se veía nervioso y al mismo tiempo no deseaba perder las apariencias ni ensuciar su costosa vestimenta, además, lo trataba como su sirviente, cada uno de ellos pensaba que eran quien mandaba.

Esperaba que este no, estaba cansado de ese trató, pero después se los cobraba con una buena parte de su fortuna.

—Pero ahora, no hay porque apresurarnos.

Kanon se había movido de pronto, de tal forma que Radamanthys ahora, en cuestión de segundos era quien estaba recostado en la cama, con el peso del seductor demonio de cabellera oscura manteniéndolo quieto, sometido sin usar su fuerza.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.


	3. Media Noche.

Su ropa se perdió con rapidez, a ninguno de los dos les importaba donde fueran a parar las prendas que usaban, solamente el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante.

Y una vez libres de la barrera de tela restregaban sus cuerpos sudorosos, Kanon sobre Radamanthys, sosteniendo sus muñecas besando sus labios.

Sintiendo las piernas de su amante recorriendo su cuerpo y su boca danzando contra la suya, ambos gimiendo su placer.

Kanon comenzó a dibujar una linea en su pecho con pequeños besos de mariposa, pellizcando uno de sus pezones, haciendo que se retorciera cuando llevo ambas manos a sus pectorales, duros y torneados.

Se veía que se ejercitaba a diario, su cuerpo era masculino, con una mata de vello dorado en su entrepierna, la que contrastaba con la suya de color azul.

Su loción era fresca, como de maderas o sándalo, el prefería los aromas cítricos y su cuerpo era casi lampiño.

Radamanthys no lo era tanto, pero se veía que tenía un cuidado especial con su apariencia, pulcro como todo inglés.

Kanon llevo entonces dos dedos al cuerpo del menor, delineando las puertas de su placer como pidiendo permiso, Radamanthys lo concedió abriendo las piernas para él.

Gimiendo casi lánguido cuando Kanon se hizo con su cuerpo, abriéndolo con un movimiento de tijeras, sospechando que su compañero ya había hecho eso antes, preguntándose con quien.

Pero eso no importaba, sabía que el era un mejor amante, mucho más experimentado y mucho más audaz.

Lo confirmaba al ver la reacción esperada en el joven rubio, quien llevó una mano a su cabeza, sintiendo como separaba sus dedos de su cuerpo.

Prácticamente lanzándose poco después encima de su cuerpo cuando tardo demasiado tiempo en prestarle atención, para sostenerlo de las muñecas, esta vez era el quien besaba sus labios con ímpetu, danzando con su lengua para llevar una mano a su hombría, rodeándola con ella.

Riéndose entre dientes cuando gimió, su sexo elevándose, despierto, mostrando su ansiedad por poseerle.

Kanon supuso que su amante trataría de postergar sus besos, tal vez recorrer con su lengua su piel desnuda, pero no, en vez de eso se elevo para sentarse sobre sus caderas, aun brindándole placer con su mano.

Sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba, sus ojos azules fijos en los amarillos que brillaron con diversión sin liberar su hombría.

Guiándola para que pudiera sentir su cuerpo, la apertura entre sus piernas, anticipando el primer empujón y esa punzada de dolor que le acompañaba.

Guiando el mismo su sexo para que pudiera poseerlo, sin embargo, Kanon volvió a cambiar la postura de su amante acostándolo de pronto para saciar su sed, hundiéndose de un solo movimiento, dejando a Radamanthys en una postura incómoda, forzada.

Con las piernas muy abiertas, sus rodillas dobladas y su espalda curvada en una postura que sería molesta de no sentir el generoso miembro de Kanon en su cuerpo.

Kanon esperó un poco para que su amante recuperara el control de sus sentidos y se acostumbrara a él antes de comenzar a moverse.

Deseaba una pila incoherente, desarmar al hombre rubio hasta que no existiera nada más que él en su mente y no apeteciera a nadie más.

Radamanthys se aferraba a las sabanas de su cama, gimiendo sin pudor alguno, un pequeño hilo de saliva resbalaba de sus labios, sus ojos con lágrimas de placer, entregándose a él.

Kanon quería un poco mas y lo sostuvo del muslo para tratar de llegar mas profundo, arremetiendo la próstata de su amante, rodeando su sexo, acariciándole al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Radamanthys nunca había sentido algo así, Kanon era brusco pero no demasiado, haciendo que recordara su promesa de tratarlo como lo deseaba y el ni siquiera, hasta ese momento comprendía que tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

Radamanthys creía que después de Kanon ya no habría nadie más, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle todo el placer a su amante de cabello azul.

Y comenzó a moverse de tal forma que sus caderas recibían los embistes de Kanon.

Kanon jadeo al sentir que Radamanthys apretaba mucho más sus piernas, riéndose entre dientes al ver su reacción.

A punto de llegar a su clímax pero controlando su cuerpo, esperando el momento oportuno en el cual Kanon, después de lamer su cuello se derramo en su cuerpo.

Seguido de Radamanthys quien se vino en la mano de Kanon, el que se retiro para recostarse a su lado con los ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada.

Radamanthys se dejo caer en la cama, sus extremidades lánguidas, recuperándose como lo hacia Kanon de la potencia de su clímax.

Cerrando los ojos poco después para quedarse dormido en la cama del hombre de cabello azul.

Despertando poco después para admirar el cuerpo del hombre de cabello azul a su lado.

Y recordando lo que había dicho de la ducha, así como del desayuno decidió poner a tostar pan, preparar algo de te y unos huevos cocidos.

—El almuerzo esta listo.

Kanon abrió primero un ojo, estirándose, pensando que deseaba bañarse antes de alimentarse, el se sentía demasiado incómodo.

—¿No quieres ducharte primero?

Kanon se levantó con calma, había suficientes toallas en su ducha, la que era suficiente espaciosa para ambos.

—Eso esperaba.

Había hecho el desayuno y se habían bañado juntos, al menos sabía cocinar, aunque se trataba de una comida demasiado sencilla.

—Es gracioso que te hayas tomado en serio lo de bañarnos y cocinar el desayuno.

Ambos estaban en el balcón, Kanon fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en una silla para sol, Radamanthys estaba recargado en el barandal con un vaso de jugó en sus manos.

—Lo tome como un reto, además, no fue la gran cosa.

No lo fue, era cierto, pero el que le prepararan el desayuno era nuevo.

—Supongo que Julian Solo no ensucia sus manos haciéndole un almuerzo a cualquiera, no creo que sepa cocinar siquiera.

Kanon dejo caer el cigarrillo en el suelo, al escuchar esa respuesta y como si Radamanthys encontrará graciosa su respuesta recorrió su mejilla con su mano derecha.

—A veces te acostumbras tanto a realizar tu trabajo que lo único que deseas es olvidarte de todo, algunos usan alcohol, otros usan drogas y yo uso esto.

Sin más tomo su saco y se cubrió con el, para salir por donde había entrado, como si no fuera importante.

Atrapando la atención de Kanon, quien se quedó solo, observando al hombre rubio tomar un taxi para simplemente marcharse.

Haciendo que marcará un número familiar, su instinto le decía que Radamanthys escondía algo más y deseaba saber que era.

—Saga...


	4. Reunion Familiar.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que hiciera esa llamada, Julian había regresado a su amada mansión lejos de la estruendosa vida de la ciudad y él no había visto al joven rubio en esos mismos cuatro meses.

Preguntándose si lo mejor era seguir acompañando a Julian o buscar otro proyecto.

Saga le había dicho que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para buscar información del joven Walden.

Que lo contactaría pronto, suponía que no había nada que tuviera que saber.

Kanon en ese momento vestía un saco y pantalones gris oscuro, acompañado de una playera del mismo color pero más clara.

Su largo cabello estaba peinado en una coleta con un cordón de color azul marino y portaba lentes negros de la suerte.

En esta ocasión conducía una motocicleta con una pintura personalizada que hacia que se viera como escamas de alguna criatura marina.

Cuando de pronto le llamaron a su celular haciendo que se detuviera a lado de un restaurante pequeño.

—Shura a hecho su magia, ya tenemos lo que deseas saber.

Al fin era Saga y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el restaurante para pedirse un café acompañado de un pastel de chocolate que anunciaban en su vitrina.

—Dime que encontraste Saga.

Sin embargo, Saga deseaba mostrarle lo que había encontrado personalmente y esperaba que le visitara en su departamento a una hora de aquel café.

—Me dice que ya no lo busque más, parece que encontró a otro y ya no desea verme.

De pronto un tipo de cabello blanco llamo su atención, este conversaba con uno calvo con unas orejas demasiado puntiagudas, parecía molesto y el otro algo temeroso.

—Creo que ya le había dicho que dejara de buscarlo, señor Lune.

Kanon dejo una cuantiosa propina antes de marcharse, recordando el nombre del sitio para buscarlo después, encontrándolo simplemente encantador.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que realmente lo piense, además no creo que su nuevo amante dure demasiado a su lado.

Kanon encontraba esa actitud desagradable y se preguntaba que clase de hombre era este Lune para ser despreciado.

Una pista era su necedad, cuando decían que no, era definitivo, él jamas había recibido esa respuesta pero debían respetar los deseos de su pareja.

El departamento de Saga era como el suyo, tenía lujos que no necesitaban para vivir pero hacían que su estadía fuera mucho mas placentera.

En ese momento Deathmask jugaba un videojuego con los pies sobre uno de los brazos del sillón en una postura muy incomoda pero de alguna forma al italiano me ayudaba a concentrarse en su tarea.

Afrodita estaba sentado a un lado de uno de sus amantes, ese era Shura, el otro Deathmask, el hermoso hombre de cabello claro estaba arreglando sus uñas con pereza, una copa de vino a medio terminar y una manzana cortada a la mitad eran parte de su alimento.

Shura estaba usando su computadora, parte esencial de su trabajo para Saga, el que traía un conjunto parecido al suyo pero de color negro.

Ambos tenían las llaves del departamento del otro por lo que no fue raro verlo entrar.

Afrodita le saludo con un guiño regresando a su bebida, Deathmask solo agito su mano y Shura dejo de hacer lo que se suponía estaba haciendo.

— Llegas media hora tarde.

Kanon se encogió de hombros, siempre llegaba de aquella forma y era culpa de su hermano el que hubiera tenido que asistir a esa reunión precipitada.

— Vine porque me dijiste que tenías información de mi nuevo proyecto.

Eso logro que Deathmask abandonara su videojuego, Afrodita se recargara en su mano derecha con su mirada fija en la suya y que Shura escribiera algo rápido en su teclado.

Saga cambio la modalidad de su pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas para mostrar lo que Shura tenía que enseñarle.

—¿Ya no juegas con Solo?

De hecho Julian comenzaba a volverse posesivo y algo celoso, la diversión estaba terminándose, necesitaba algo fresco, un blanco como el joven Walden.

—Comienza a ponerse raro.

Saga se río entre dientes, ambos eran hermosos y sus parejas a veces se comportaban de forma posesiva.

Era mucho peor cuando eran jóvenes, así como mucho más peligroso.

En ese momento ellos carecían del control de sus vidas, les era casi imposible librarse de sus amantes, en ese momento protectores.

Hasta que Shion los encontró y junto a Dohko, su pareja de años atrás les enseñaron la forma de sobrevivir.

Aun así Kanon seguía buscando parejas que pagaran su estilo de vida, el realizaba fraudes que se llevaban mucho mas tiempo en dar frutos pero le dejaban más dinero a larga y le divertían mucho más.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

Kanon se sentó en el sillón de piel de dos piezas, Saga en el brazo a su derecha y Afrodita a su lado, recargándose en su pecho de forma seductora.

— Radamanthys Walden es el nombre que nos diste...

Shura pronunció mostrando una fotografía de su proyecto, la clase de retrato que usan las autoridades policiacas en cualquier sitio.

—Como en este Radamanthys Walden...

Kanon al verle no supo que decir, no creía que fueran a enseñarle algo parecido.

—Hay varias averiguaciones en su contra, pero ninguna a progresado, parece que Hades ha encontrado la forma de limpiar su reputación con sus abogados.

Poco después le mostraron otras fotografías, algunas de ellas estaba acompañando a la hermana del que se hacia llamar Hades, en otras por un tipo de cabello blanco y otro de cabello negro.

—Tu novio mi querido hermano se trata de un hombre peligroso, uno de los tres favoritos de Hades y el guardaespaldas de Pandora, su hermana menor.

Eso se ponía cada vez más interesante, seguramente era como lo esperaba, un hombre con mucho dinero.

— Pero su familia, aunque tiene renombre, carece de fortuna, ellos le debían grandes sumas a la familia Heinstein, las que parece esta pagando con sus servicios a su heredero.

O tal vez no tenía dinero, solo un apellido viejo con un trabajo dudoso.

— Tendrás que buscarte otro proyecto, Kanon, a menos que desees cambiar de profesión, por una que te deje más dinero.

Kanon acepto el cigarro que de pronto Deathmask le ofreció, con algo de cansancio, ese rubio realmente le gustaba pero debía buscar a alguien más.

—Ya te dije que no trabajaré para ti.

Saga no deseaba que trabajará para el, sino que fuera su socio, a partes iguales, claro que después de pagarle a sus tres amigos allí presentes.

—Podrías ser mi socio, lo único que tienes que hacer por el momento es escuchar que tengo planeado, cuando terminemos seremos asquerosamente ricos.

Eso llamo la atención de Kanon de momento, haciendo que Saga sonriera seguro.

—Podríamos dejar de trabajar si eso quisiéramos.

Saga siempre sabía como llamar su atención.

—¿Que tienes en mente?


	5. Reencuentro.

Radamanthys tomó el taxi que lo llevaría de regreso a sus deberes con un sentimiento de molestia que intento ignorar por mucho tiempo.

No le había solicitado su teléfono a Kanon, sabía muy poco de él en realidad, sólo que salía con Julian Solo.

Un hombre que generalmente estaba en las portadas de las revistas de moda, en donde había visto en el fondo de varias a Kanon, era obvió que salían juntos desde hacia un año o un poco más.

Radamanthys servía a la familia Heinstein desde que tenía memoria, sus antepasados tenían una deuda inmemorial con ellos y ahora él trataba de honrar esa relación lo mejor que podía.

El señor Hades, hermano mayor de la señorita Pandora era un hombre de palabra y les había otorgado una tarjeta de crédito que les ayudaba a cubrir sus necesidades.

Minos, Aiacos y él tenían todo lo que podían necesitar, pero su honor les obligaba a servirle en todo lo que pudieran.

Eran después de todo sus hombres de confianza y Hades tenía dos fuentes de ingresos, la que muchos llamarían legal y la que no.

Los tres administraban sus negocios turbios, los que tenían como bases de operaciones un casino y hotel con cinco estrellas.

Radamanthys conducía el vehículo que transportaba a Pandora de la universidad femenina a la que asistía al casino de su hermano que también funcionaba como un hotel.

Siendo el ultimo piso en donde la familia Heinstein se hospedaba con algunos de sus tesoros familiares.

Ella estaba emocionada porque pensaba que Ikki asistiría a la reunión que organizo su hermano, acompañando a la señorita Saori Kido.

-No me has dicho nada de lo que paso entre ustedes la otra noche.

Le había preguntado en varias ocasiones si había salido con el hombre de cabello azul que había visto como un halcón toda la noche y hasta el momento había logrado evadirla.

Pero atorados en el trafico suponía que ya no habría forma de ignorar la curiosidad de su protegida.

-Una señorita no debe preguntar sobre la vida privada de los demás.

Pandora hizo un puchero antes de acercarse a él un poco más, recargándose en su asiento.

-Te vi marcharte con ese tipo tan guapo y se que no regresaste hasta la mañana siguiente.

Radamanthys no se sonrojo, aunque suponía que Pandora esperaba que eso sucediera.

-Además, yo cumplí mi promesa de comportarme con Ikki cuando te marchaste y no le dije nada a mi hermano sobre eso.

Lo tenía en la palma de su mano, la señorita Pandora era muy astuta y sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor generalmente.

-Salimos juntos y pase la noche en su departamento, le hice de desayunar...

Pandora llevo sus manos a su pecho con una amplia sonrisa, como si hubiera escuchado el inició de una historia de amor.

-Mi hermano dice que vendrá Julian Solo y tal vez tu novio lo acompañe.

No era su novio y suponía que Pandora lo sabía, sin embargo no le dijo nada.

-Aunque no es justo, hace mucho tiempo que no me cocinas nada.

Pandora había crecido en compañía de su hermano y había sido puesta bajo su cuidado cuando él apenas tenía dieciocho, haciendo que su relación fuera la de unos primos o hermanos.

-Si no me metes en problemas cuando veas a tu chico de la cara marcada, te haré unos huevos benedictinos con suficiente salsa holandesa.

Al escucharlo ella lo golpeo, dándole un ligero manotazo en la cabeza por decirle así a su novio, quien llamaba a su guardaespaldas cejamanthys, al menos una vez, por supuesto que recibiendo el mismo castigo que su amigo.

-No me gusta que le digas de esa forma.

Dejo a Pandora en la entrada en compañía de Minos, quien la escoltaría hasta su hermano, el estaciono el coche en su sitio y se dio cuenta que un auto deportivo estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento de las habitaciones de lujo, en la misma área en que Hades y ellos dejaban sus vehículos.

Recorrió el automóvil con las puntas de sus dedos, reconociéndolo inmediatamente como el de Kanon.

Molestándose al pensar que en ese momento acompañaba a Julian Solo y él no había recibido ni una sola llamada.

-Valentine, podrías decirme en que habitación se encuentra un tipo llamado Kanon.

Valentine era un hombre muy eficiente que siempre lograba su propósito, el mismo que estaba encargado de una buena parte de la seguridad.

De alguna manera esperaba que Kanon estuviera con Solo, de lo contrario no sabría que pensar, preguntándose porque visitaría ese lugar si acaso estaba solo.

Aquello no le daba buena espina, pero no debía pensar en nada más que no fuera la seguridad de Pandora.

O eso se dijo, sin embargo se vio a si mismo buscando a Kanon en el área de las tragamonedas, parecía que tenía una buena racha y no lo vio acercarse hasta que coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos.

El hombre de cabello azul recibió otra buena tanda de monedas que recogió en medio de un barullo emocionado.

-Creo que no nos han presentado.

Saga había ganado el bote de aquella maquina, pero no estaba emocionado, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en lo que Kanon recuperaba la atención de Julian Solo.

Lo necesitaban de su lado en esa excursión, sin embargo, también debían tratar con los subalternos del señor Hades, uno de ellos su antiguo proyecto.

-Me llamo Saga.

Cuando le dijo su nombre Radamanthys comenzó a distinguir algunas diferencias entre Kanon y Saga, el que suponía era su hermano gemelo.

-Pensé que te tratabas de alguien más, me disculpo.

Saga cargando las monedas, dispuesto a cambiarlo por algunos billetes, muchos billetes, lo siguió de pronto.

-¿No quieres ayudarme a gastar todo esto?

Radamanthys volteo con una expresión demasiado seria, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Es mas divertido entre dos.

Radamanthys negó con un movimiento de su cabeza y se marchó, mandando al diablo cualquier clase de modales.

-Tengo trabajo por hacer.

De pronto Afrodita, que estaba vestido con un traje ajustado y ciertamente andrógino rodeo sus hombros, encontrando divertido que le hubieran rechazado.

\- Acaban de rechazar tu oferta.

Radamanthys subió al piso donde la fiesta privada se realizaba para chocar contra una persona, quien le ayudo a mantener el equilibrio con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Radamanthys, justo a la persona que deseaba ver.

Radamanthys al verle sonrió, era Kanon, con su endemoniada aura seductora.

\- Kanon.

Le gustaba como pronunciaba su nombre, todo en ese hombre rubio le encantaba.


	6. 914

Algunos minutos mas tarde en la habitación numero catorce del noveno piso, Kanon empujaba a Radamanthys contra la puerta besando sus labios al mismo tiempo que trataba de abrirla.

—Tienes un gemelo.

Le informaron como si no lo supiera, arrebatándole la tarjeta para ayudarle a abrirla.

Ambos moviéndose con lentitud al no poder separarse del otro, encontrando la cómoda cama en cuestión de segundos.

Esta vez siendo Kanon el primero en caer en ella, Radamanthys quitándose su camisa y chaleco al mismo tiempo.

—Me gustas mucho.

Kanon le gustaba a demasiadas personas, eso lo sabía, pero nunca hasta ese momento había deseado a nadie y Radamanthys comenzaba a ser una excepción.

—Lo se y por eso me dejarás manejar tu cuerpo a mi antojo, mi de momento poco cooperativo Wyvern.

Radamanthys se detuvo de pronto, sintiendo como Kanon tiraba en su dirección sosteniéndolo de su cinturón.

—¿Quien te dijo?

Estaba sorprendido, no era para menos, ese era el apodo que usaba en ocasiones, el hombre mayor no podía conocerlo.

Pero aquí estaba él, debajo de Kanon, quien abría el cinturón de su pantalón para poder quitarle la ropa.

Desnudandolo con demasiada velocidad, admirando su piel desnuda, restregando su mejilla contra su pantorrilla y poco después contra su muslo.

—Hice mi tarea y se muchas cosas sobre ti, pero no de primera mano.

Le habían dicho que era demasiado reservado, o agresivo, en otros lugares que se trataba de un hombre con dinero suficiente para ser uno de sus proyectos.

Algunos otros que no era hermoso, ni agradable, pero lo encontraba atractivamente masculino.

—La gente tiende a exagerar, porque yo te consideró realmente hermoso.

Radamanthys se sonrojo de momento, dejando que Kanon se entretuviera con sus piernas, lamiendolas y restregandose contra ellas.

—Estas burlandote de mí.

Gimió recostándose en la cama, llevando una de sus manos a su boca, cuando Kanon recorría su ingle, sin tocar su sexo, llevando sus dedos a sus nalgas, delineando el dulce premio entre ellas.

Kanon llevo entonces sus rodillas a sus hombros, sorprendiendo a Radamanthys, el que sintió de pronto como le dejaban caer algo frío en su entrepierna.

Lamiéndolo poco después, besando su sexo, chupandolo con demasiado interés, escuchando otros gemidos del hombre rubio.

—Por el contrario, me gustan las criaturas salvajes y tu deberías estar encerrado en una jaula.

Radamanthys usando la fuerza de sus piernas le hizo recostarse en la cama, llevando sus dedos a su cinturón para abrir sus pantalones.

Metiendo inmediatamente la mano en ellos, acariciándolo, besando sus labios con desesperación.

Aumentando la rapidez de sus movimientos, deteniéndose para arrebatarle la playera negra que usaba.

Besando su pecho, lamiendolo, sus ojos salvajes fijos en los suyos, relamiéndose los labios antes de complacerlo con su boca.

Sintiendo la mano de Kanon en su cabeza, jadeando y gimiendo a su ritmo.

—Y parece que tu eres una mezcla de trabajo dudoso y nombre antiguo.

Eso era cierto y de momento no se molestaría en comprender como sabía tanto de su pasado.

Mucho menos cuando Kanon de pronto lo separó de su cuerpo, recostándolo en su cama de nuevo.

Abriendo sus piernas para poder ingresar en su cuerpo, encontrando esa sensación adictiva, el cuerpo de Radamanthys con su deseo por ser poseído.

Aferrándose a su espalda, encajando sus uñas en ella, gimiendo en su oído.

—Pero no importa, yo tengo suficiente dinero para comprarnos una pequeña casita en las montañas.

Eso recibió un apretón de las piernas de Radamanthys, quien le recibía arqueando la espalda, sosteniéndose de los barrotes de su cama.

—No te veo como una persona hogareña.

No lo era, pero podría intentarlo con la persona adecuada, pensó lamiendo su pecho a lo largo, cambiando su postura abrazando uno de los muslos de Radamanthys.

—Eres un embaucador, un gigolo...

Se quejo Radamanthys, sintiendo que cambiaban su postura de nuevo.

El también había averiguado sobre Kanon, tenía muchas parejas y decían que muchos lo acusaban de haber defraudado su confianza.

—Un don Juan.

No pensaba que Radamanthys supiera tanto sobre el, pero era agradable no tener que esconderse con su amante rubio y peligroso.

—Siempre me ha gustado conocer personas nuevas Radamanthys, pero tu eres una excepción a mi regla.

Radamanthys sentía las manos de Kanon en sus caderas, el acariciaba su entrepierna, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces habían hecho el amor.

—Y esperó que yo también lo sea, me sentiría muy triste si le dieras esto a alguien más.

Kanon se alejo de Radamanthys recorriendo su sexo, la linea entre sus piernas manchada de su semen.

—No soy virgen.

Por supuesto que no lo era, lo que hacia con su cuerpo era una prueba de ello.

Pero no esperaba eso, que fuera virgen o inocente, por el contrario amaba ese atrevimiento y ese deseo sexual, esa forma de entregarse a él.

—Nadie virgen se comportaría como tú.

Kanon se levanto con pereza, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto de baño para preparar el agua.

Deseaba darse un largo baño en compañía de Radamanthys, quien lo siguió para rodear su cintura.

—Pero yo me refiero de ahora en adelante, no me gustaría compartir tu cama.

Le advirtió, enjabonando el cuerpo del menor, besando sus hombros.

—No te imaginaba como alguien posesivo.

No era posesivo, sino que lo hacia por su bien, después de compartir su lecho no sentiría placer de nuevo, si lo comparaba con alguien más.

—No lo soy, pero se que te decepcionará su actuación, si los comparas conmigo.

Radamanthys comenzó a reírse, Kanon tenía razón, si lo comparaba con otros amantes, estos eran aburridos.

—Supongo que tienes hambre.

Kanon le ayudo a salir de la ducha para secarlo con una toalla mullida, asegurandose de acariciar su espalda con especial atención.

—Porque este casino tiene un restaurante de comida japonesa increíble, lástima que no desees ser visto conmigo.

Eso era absurdo, no entendía porque no desearía que los vieran juntos, tal vez porque se trataba de un hombre que protegía su privacidad.

Pero sus amigos, sus aliados conocían perfectamente cuales eran sus preferencias.

—¿Quien dice que no?

Kanon comenzó a secarse, primero su largo cabello al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys se vestía admirando su cuerpo desnudó.

—Pensaba que estabas en el closet.

No lo estaba, así que si deseaba salir con él, no le veía ningún problema.

—Los closet son para la ropa o los esqueletos.

Eso último logro que Kanon se riera entre dientes, esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

—Entonces, la noche es joven y podemos seguir disfrutando la velada.


	7. Cita.

El restaurante tenía un aura intima, al menos la zona en donde comerían.

La comida era deliciosa y la música tradicional, los meseros estaban vestidos como si se tratasen de personas del pasado, dándole un aire místico.

Radamanthys nunca lo había visitado, lo creía demasiado costoso.

Kanon por el contrario actuaba como si estuviera en su elemento, ganándose a los meseros y a la chica que les mostró su lugar.

Aun en la cocina les mandaron un platillo por parte de la casa, un poco de pescado crudo, que Kanon le dio en la boca.

Sosteniendo un trozo de pescado para guiarlo a él, explicándole que ese pescado era un platillo muy apreciado.

Radamanthys aceptó el pescado, lamiendo las puntas de los dedos de Kanon, quien sonrió, recargándose en la mesa.

Esperando que les trajeran un poco mas de licor, observando a su compañía con detenimiento.

—Cuéntamelo todo, no dejes nada oculto de ti, Radamanthys.

Radamanthys había solicitado un postre, un Platón de fresas, de las que tomó una para llevarla a sus labios.

—¿Que quieres saber?

Kanon acepto una segunda fresa recogiendo su cabello para que no se manchara de chocolate, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo que le dijera estaba bien por él, realmente deseaba conocerlo todo de primera mano.

—¿Porque le sirves a la familia Heinstein?

Esa era una buena pregunta, su relación con ellos era mucho mas antigua que él mismo y suponía que, mucho más antigua que sus padres o su historia.

Decían que se trataban de unos bucaneros, o unos mercenarios que servían a señores feudales, lo que fuera su familia siempre estuvo de alguna forma ligada a ellos, sirviéndole a la familia Heinstein.

—Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenia cinco años, en ese momento sólo eramos nosotros tres.

El creció bajo el cuidado de los sirvientes de la familia Heinstein, en una escuela privada en donde estudiaron Minos y Aiacos.

Pagada por el mismo Hades en persona, quien siempre cumplía sus promesas.

—Mi padre dejo muchas deudas y al morir, los acreedores se llevaron todo menos nuestra casa.

Tenía una mansión que suponía podía vender en el supuesto de necesitar dinero en efectivo, mucho mas de lo que recibía de las manos de Hades.

Kanon estaba prestándole absoluta atención, tratando de imaginarse lo que era relatado.

—El señor Heinstein, él era su socio y decidió encargarse de mí, ahora yo trató de reparar mi deuda con él.

Eso era una forma de explicar su pasado y por el momento era suficiente para él.

—¿Que hay de ti?

Radamanthys pregunto, haciendo que Kanon se sintiera incomodo de pronto, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado y le traía muchos desagradables recuerdos.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

Fue su respuesta, estaba incomodo y Radamanthys podía notarlo, era como si de pronto la atmósfera se hubiera vuelto muy pesada.

—¿Fue tan malo?

Kanon de pronto se levantó, caminando en dirección del sanitario, en donde se recargo en los lavabos tratando de olvidar su pasado cuando vividas imágenes lo asaltaron.

"Eres tan bonito Kanon"

En ese momento no deseaba recordar esas palabras, mucho menos lo que le enseñaron, ni de lo que le acusaban.

Kanon cerro los ojos, respirando con dificultad, recordando sus manos en su cuerpo, sus labios y algo mucho mas desagradable, las lecciones para ganar dinero fácil.

Como utilizar a los demás para sus gastos, pero también recordaba que su dinero se le era arrebatado.

Que su supuesto maestro comenzaba a comportarse de forma posesiva con él, a veces lo golpeaba, pero en otras ocasiones le decía con quien debía dirigirse.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, a Saga no lo acusaban de ser un ente seductor, de encausar a que lo lastimaran, solo a él.

"Tu me seduces Kanon, tu sabes lo que me haces y esto que te pasa es culpa tuya, pequeña serpiente"

Kanon seguía buscando la forma de manejar a sus amantes, pero más que el dinero que les robaba, lo que siempre buscaba era mantener el control, sólo de esa forma se sentía seguro.

"Sólo puedes ser mio, tu y tu hermano me deben todo lo que son, sin mi habrían muerto de hambre o sed, serían unos vagos, tu serias una puta y ahora decides traicionarme"

Apenas lograron salir de allí con vida, cuando Shion les mostró una forma de sobrevivir, el y Dohko.

Pero a pesar de todo el tenía razón, era una criatura seductora que podía poner a cualquiera a sus pies y por el momento.

Hasta ese día, no deseaba a nadie a su lado, solo poder controlarlos para mantenerlos a una distancia prudente, pero con el joven rubio era diferente.

—¿Kanon?

Lo había seguido y lo único que deseaba era estar sólo, al menos esperaba que no lo tocara en ese momento de debilidad.

—Ya pague la cuenta, podemos irnos si eso deseas.

Radamanthys le veía a una distancia prudente, se veía genuinamente afectado, como si de verdad se preocupara por su bienestar.

—Disculpame, en este momento no soy la mejor compañía, lo mejor es que regreses a tus deberes.

Sus deberes podían esperar, pero si Kanon deseaba estar solo, en ese caso que mas podría hacer.

—¿Me llamarás?

Kanon asintió, sin atreverse a mirarle, ni siquiera de reojo, escuchando como el hombre rubio se alejaba, seguramente no volvería a verlo.

De pronto el sonido de su teléfono lo alerto, era Saga, seguramente para preguntarle si Julian estaba dispuesto a ayudarles con su tarea y lo estaba.

—Julian estará con nosotros.

Saga reconocía ese tono de voz y al escucharlo se angustio inmediatamente, esperando que no tuviera que ver con Julian o su nuevo proyecto.

—¿Que ocurrió?

Pregunto inmediatamente, pidiéndole que lo esperará en el restaurante, pasaría a recogerlo.

Kanon eso hizo, seguro que Radamanthys ya habría llegado a la fiesta de gala, pero esperaba cerca, deseaba asegurarse de que su amante, si podía llamarlo de esa forma, estuviera a salvo.

No le gustaba verlo tan afligido, ni siquiera esa primera vez, mucho menos ahora.

—¿Ese bastardo te hizo algo?

Kanon negó aquello, solo estaban hablando del pasado, haciendo que el recordará el suyo, pareciendo un imbécil frente a su amante, arruinando su cita.

—No, de pronto recordé el pasado cuando Radamanthys me contó el suyo.

Eso era muy malo, porque su hermano seguía creyendo que había sido su culpa, que el propició el que lo lastimarán.

—Lo mande lejos y le prometí llamarlo.

Pero no lo haría, suponía Saga, molestándose por eso, por que siempre le daban la espalda a su hermano.

—Lastima, estaba seguro que realmente te gustaba.

Y lo hacía, pero también sabia que a Radamanthys le gustaba el Kanon seductor, no el que estaba atormentado por sus recuerdos.

—Te conseguiré su numero.

Prometió Saga, llevándose a Kanon consigo.

—Lo prometo.


	8. El plan.

Saga se llevo a Kanon a sus habitaciones sin darse cuenta que Radamanthys los siguió a una distancia prudente.

Preguntándose si debía dejarlo sólo, permitirle a su hermano que lo atendiera o interponerse, logrando que su relación se volviera de cierta forma incomoda.

No obstante los siguió hasta que ingresaron en el elevador, donde no podía seguirlos pero se fijo en que piso se detenía, siendo el octavo.

A su lado un tipo con un cigarrillo estaba sentado junto a una hermosa chica vestida de rojo.

Ella tenia cabello azul ondulado, el otro era moreno, algo desaliñado.

Radamanthys noto que le observaban, tal vez porque se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo.

Lo mejor era que regresara a sus deberes, su señor Hades los esperaba y el generalmente nunca abandonaba su puesto.

Deathmask susurro algunas palabras en el oído de Afrodita y este, dándole una bofetada fingida subió al mismo elevador que Radamanthys.

—No puedo creer que sea tan bruto.

Le comento mirándolo de pies a cabeza, fingiendo entonces que su tacón cedía bajo su peso, casi cayendo de no ser por Radamanthys.

Quien le sostuvo de momento, sin darse cuenta que Afrodita introducía un pequeño e insignificante regalo en la etiqueta de su chaqueta justo en el momento en que se sostenía.

—Muchas gracias.

De pronto se quito sus tacones, ya no podría caminar con ellos, de eso estaba seguro, habían sido creados para romperse.

—Ya no existen caballeros en estos días.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, no era un gran conversador, nunca lo había sido en realidad.

La puerta del elevador se cerro y el siguió su camino al doceavo piso, en donde ya lo esperaban.

—Llegas tarde.

Minos estaba preocupado, Radamanthys generalmente no cometía errores como ese.

Radamanthys asintió, esa era una junta de trabajo, por lo que solamente estaban presentes las personas adecuadas.

Lo que sumaba a cuatro personas, Hades, Minos, Aiacos y él, los que estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos.

Hades en la cabecera, una taza de café negro casi a la mitad, su expresión serena.

—Como saben, tengo una serie de trofeos que mi familia ha reunido a lo largo del tiempo.

Una espada negra, una daga de oro y un escudo del mismo material, lo único que le faltaba era el tridente que custodiaba la familia Solo y el báculo de los Kido.

Alone era después de todo un hombre orgulloso por sus hallazgos, los que no estaban completos sin el tridente o el báculo, que decían pertenecieron a Poseidon y a Athena.

—Pero no estarán completos hasta que tenga el tridente de la familia Solo, el báculo tendrá que esperar.

Los tres habían escuchado de aquellos objetos y del deseo de Hades por tenerlos en sus manos.

El único detalle era que dichos objetos, en especial el tridente nunca abandonaba su mansión familiar.

—Ese mocoso ha decidido salir con ese tesoro a cuestas y esta es una buena oportunidad para obtenerlo.

Los tres asintieron, decían que la familia Heinstein, la familia Kido y la familia Solo en un momento estuvieron en guerra.

Pero que tras una tregua pagada con la sangre de los que podrían llamarse sus soldados decidieron repartir la espada, el tridente y el báculo.

No obstante Hades deseaba tener los tres, siendo un coleccionista de obras de arte del pasado.

Las que estaban exhibidas a sus espaldas, una de ellas era una daga hecha en oro, la que decían podia destruir dioses.

—Cada generación renueva el tratado de paz y debemos presentar nuestra parte del botín para ello.

No se atrevían a pronunciar ningún sonido, mostrando su lealtad y respeto de aquella forma.

—Deseo que obtengan el tridente para mi, no me importa como.

Esa orden era muy extraña, pero suponían que debían realizarla, pero no importaba porque ellos ya tenían a las personas adecuadas para esa tarea.

—Eso haremos.

Ni siquiera entendían para que deseaban la tregua, sin embargo, la familia Solo era quien poseía el control de cualquier negocio marítimo, la familia Kido de los que se realizaban en tierra firme y la familia Heinstein de todo aquello relacionado con el bajo mundo.

Al menos en ese continente, haciendo que la tregua en un principio fuera necesaria.

No obstante en la actualidad, ese pacto carecía de sentido y su señor Hades estaba encaprichado con poseer el tridente y el báculo.  
—Quiero tener mi colección completa.

*****

Shura escuchaba esa conversación con detenimiento, ignorando al angustiado Saga que cuidaba de su hermano.

El que parecía había tenido una recaída y no sabían, como cada ocasión que ocurría, cuanto podía durar.

Solo les había pagado por robar los tesoros de Hades, y Kido, por los de ambos.

El único que no los había contactado era Hades, o mejor dicho Alone, un hombre extraño que tenía la misma edad que Shion o Dohko, el que se decía el hermano mayor de Pandora, aunque bien podría ser su padre o tío.

Lo que fuera no les importaba, solo obtener las dos sumas de dinero que les ofrecían y llevarse los tesoros con ellos para cobrar una tercera cantidad al que se hacia llamar Hades.

Los tres deseaban traicionarse y los harían hombres extremadamente ricos en el proceso.

Y la relación de Kanon con el joven Solo, así como con el tipo de las cejas prominentes les serviría como caídas del cielo.

Sólo si Kanon se recuperaba con facilidad y decidía traicionar a sus dos amantes.

Algo que ya había hecho en mas de una ocasión, para Kanon sus amantes siempre eran descartables.

*****

Radamanthys termino su reunión cansado y algo molesto, no eran ladrones, pero Hades había sido muy claro.

Tenían que hacer lo necesario para llevarle aquel tesoro y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era poder relajarse un poco.

Tomaría una limonada en la barra en donde convenció a sus cantineros de no servirle alcohol, explicándoles que lo había dejado y que no debían dárselo sin importar que les dijera cualquiera.

Una historia que le creyeron con facilidad, porque en más de una ocasión termino extremadamente borracho en esa barra, cometiendo errores que tenían nombre y apellido.

Los que no deseaba repetir, haciendo que Radamanthys se jurara no volver a tomar solo, sin la compañía adecuada.

Como Kanon, ese era el primer día después de muchos años en los que bebía cualquier cosa.

Desde los veintidós años, cuando cometió su primer error, al relacionarse con un chico tres años menor que él.

El que no parecía entender sus negativas, por rotundas que fueran, convirtiéndolo en una molestia.

Un completo fastidio que esperaba después de su último rechazo comprendiera que no estaba interesado y que estaba buscando algo serio con Kanon.

Con el que se estaba comportando como todo un adolescente.

Una actitud absurda, pero que aceptaba, después de todo creía que se había enamorado de el después de aquella primera ocasión.

—Estoy perdido.

Se quejo, escuchando que se sentaban a su lado, una persona sosteniendo dos copas en sus manos, como si esperará compartirlas.

—Tal vez te ayude a encontrarte...


	9. Hermanos.

Saga no entendía porque abandonaban a su hermano con semejante facilidad, porque razón siempre le daban la espalda.

Era como si estuviera maldito, o su propio hermano buscara personas que ya sabia lo terminarían lastimando.

-Kanon, descansa un poco y mañana te sentirás mejor.

Pero no lo haría, porque lo había echado a perder, como siempre ocurría con los que llegaban a importarle.

Esa era la razón por la cual debía enfocarse en sus negocios, personas como Julian, porque el afecto era momentáneo, lo que obtenía de ellos no.

Y sin mas se puso a recordar el pasado, esos oscuros momentos, cuando tan solo eran unos niños.

-¿Donde esta Saga? ¿Donde esta mi hermano?

Era ese el primer día que estaba solo con él, su hermano había salido con otro de los huérfanos, uno de cabello castaño que se llamaba Aioros, para fingir que podían ganar dinero en un juego de suerte y convencer a los presentes de apostar su propio dinero para tener su misma suerte.

Su maestro les había dicho el nombre de ese juego, pero el no lo escucho, estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento esa mañana para prestarle atención a lo que decía.

-No te preocupes por cosas innecesarias dulzura, tu trabajo será mucho mas placentero, pero yo debo enseñarte que hacer primero.

Estaban solos, así que nadie escucho sus gritos, ni sus súplicas por ayuda, ni porque se detuviera.

En ese momento creía que a nadie le interesaría ayudarle, porque su maestro tenía razón.

El siempre había provocado su mala suerte y el eterno rechazo de sus amantes.

Los que sólo le veían como un trofeo, una propiedad y si eso era para ellos, bien podía cobrarles por ello.

-Este es un cliente importante Kanon y tu le gustas mucho, así que harás lo que te pida.

Ese había sido el primer día que alguien más que su maestro, al que le debían su vida y decía que lo amaba, lo tocaría.

-Si haces lo que debes, tu y tu hermano, serán recompensados mi dulce Kanon.

De pronto sostuvieron su cabello, tirando con fuerza, causándole daño.

-Pero si me fallas, pequeña serpiente, los dos lo pagaran muy caro.

Su trabajo sería por mucho peor que el de Saga, usar su belleza para obtener dinero o regalos que se le eran arrebatados y cuando estaba en compañía de aquel hombre, permanecer a su lado, hacer lo que le dijera.

El que decía que lo amaba, pero aún así le hacia daño, lo golpeaba y lo acusaba de seducirle.

Kanon se giro en la cama de su hermano, imaginándose donde estaría Radamanthys en ese momento, cerrando los ojos.

Kanon estaba aterrado y no pudo realizar su deber, en vez de eso se alejo corriendo, buscando un lugar donde guarecerse.

Un cementerio, un lugar hermoso que se veía pacífico, un lugar seguro en donde comenzó a llorar abrazando sus rodillas.

Temiendo lo peor, creyendo que Saga pagaría por sus errores, odiándose de momento al pensar que no era justo, eran gemelos idénticos y aun así solo el había captado la atención de su maestro.

Porque lo seducía, el tenía la culpa, solo era una serpiente y una zorra, todo lo que decían de él era cierto.

Y Kanon deseaba estar muerto, como todas esas personas en ese prado, pero no deseaba abandonar a Saga, su hermano lo necesitaba.

-Hola...

Escucho de pronto, parecía que alguien llamaba su atención, al principio no quiso verle.

Pero de pronto sintió como se recargaban en su espalda, dos manos pequeñas acariciándolo con cuidado, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, abrazándolo.

-¿Porque lloras?

Kanon limpio sus lágrimas para observar un niño rubio, que le miraba consternado.

-¿Que haces aquí?

Kanon busco a los padres del pequeño que seguía a su lado, el que de pronto pareció recordar algo.

-Me estoy escondiendo, mi tía es muy mala...

Al menos tenía una tía se dijo Kanon, cuando el niño le mostró un montón de caramelos que guardaba en sus bolsas desde una semana o dos atrás.

-Mi mamá me los dio...

Su sonrisa era agradable, mucho más el que deseara compartir sus dulces con él, era la primera vez que alguien que no era Saga hacia eso.

-¿Quieres uno?

Kanon aun recordaba a ese pequeño con cariño, aunque su apariencia era demasiado borrosa.

Preguntándose donde estaría en ese momento y que sería de él, levantándose al sentir que podía respirar con normalidad.

Diciéndose que no debía permitir que el pasado le atormentará.

Debía ser fuerte, Saga estaba en la habitación de a lado, escuchando lo que se decía en ese bar, preocupado por la seguridad de Kanon.

Molestándose cada vez mas con el tipo Walden, no sólo le había dado la espalda en su momento de debilidad a su hermano, sino que se estaba viendo con alguien más a sus espaldas.

-Saga.

El mayor se levantó de su asiento y acudió con Kanon, dejando solo a Shura, escuchando lo que se decía.

Preguntándose quien podría ser ese otro individuo y porque parecía que Saga no escuchaba la molestia en el tono de voz de Radamanthys.

*****

Quien al mismo tiempo sostenía con fuerza la mano que intento detenerse en su rodilla.

Doblando el ofensivo brazo hasta que su dueño se quejo, pero no fue liberado.

-Te dije que te perdieras Lune.

Lune no peleo con Radamanthys, tarde o temprano lo soltaría y eso hizo para pagar su cuenta e intentar marcharse sin que lo siguieran.

-¿Donde esta tu novio ahora?

No eran novios hasta donde recordaba, pero sería agradable que pasará si es que volvía a llamarle.

-Se sintió indispuesto, pero no veo porque deba responderte eso a ti.

Lune se encogió de hombros, ellos tenían una historia y era mucho mas larga que la que compartía con ese tipo.

-No vas a decirme que la última vez que nos vimos no la pasamos muy bien, fue casi tan buena como la primera.

Esa ocasión estaba borracho, por completo fuera de si, lo que ocurrió entre ellos fue un error y bien pudo terminar en la cama de Zelos o Stand, las siguientes ocasiones fue lo mismo.

Ya había tratado de explicárselo, pero parecía que Lune no podía entenderlo, ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-Eso fue un error y la próxima vez que me busques o intentes tocarme, te romperé el brazo.

*****

Aunque Saga intento evitar que Kanon escuchara esa conversación, el menor, como era su costumbre no le presto atención.

Escuchando aquella amenaza, preguntándose que estaba pasando, reconociendo esa voz como la de Radamanthys, uno especialmente molesto.

-¿Que esta pasando?

Kanon parecía molesto, Saga no supo que decir en un principio, sin embargo Shura respirando hondo volteo rascándose la cabeza.

-Parece que tu proyecto tiene un admirador.

Al gemelo no le parecía así, esa amenaza no se le hacia a un admirador.

-¿Porque lo están siguiendo?

En esta ocasión fue Saga quien debería responder esa pregunta, relamiéndose los labios.

-Julian nos pago para robarle al señor Heinstein una daga de oro.

Kanon jadeo sorprendido, su hermano no le había dado la información completa.

-¿Que hay del tridente?

Necesitaban la daga para Julian, el tridente para Saori y esperaba que ambos para Hades.

-Estamos trabajando para Saori, Julian y espero también Alone dentro de poco.

De esa forma habían comenzado a seguir a su proyecto.

-Radamanthys nos podría llevar a esos tesoros.


	10. Tres.

Habían pasado varios días desde su cita fallida con Kanon, tenía en sus manos el teléfono de su amante y se preguntaba si era correcto llamarle sin más, decirle que debían verse, pero no había forma de que tuviera su teléfono en sus manos.

El mismo que escribía y borraba de nuevo, sin saber que hacer, llamarle o no.

Relamiéndose los labios decidió guardar su teléfono.

El y Minos estaban sentados en un restaurante, esperando por la persona indicada para realizar el trabajo que le pedía su señor Hades.

Minos decía que era el mejor en su ramo, él y su socio, aunque decían que no era demasiado agradable.

De alguna manera había conseguido su teléfono y él acepto verlos.

Por lo que no debían desperdiciar esa oportunidad que les daban de realizar el trabajo encargado por Hades minimizando los riesgos.

Angelo era su nombre y Shura su socio, el que caminaba detrás del sujeto desgarbado que hizo enojar a la señorita del elevador.

Radamanthys vestía un traje formal de color negro, Minos uno gris y ambos comenzaban a impacientarse.

-Ustedes deben ser el señor Minos y el señor Radamanthys.

Se presentaron sin pedir perdón por el retrasó, tomando su lugar al otro lado de la mesa recordando el plan de Saga.

"Aiacos no asistirá, el custodiara a la señorita Pandora, lo que nos deja con Minos y Radamanthys."

Minos había solicitado vino para los cuatro, el que una hermosa joven de cabello ondulado serviría, colocando una pastilla en la bebida de Radamanthys para que se sintiera indispuesto.

"Minos es un amante de la belleza y no podrá ignorar a nuestro hermoso Afrodita, que colocara esta pastilla en la copa de Radamanthys para que no estorbe."

La pastilla era muy difícil de encontrar por medio de análisis y actuaba de tal forma que la persona que lo ingería parecía haber tomado mas de la cuenta, haciendo difícil que le descubrieran.

"Al sentir los efectos tendrá que usar los sanitarios, probablemente lavarse la cara sin entender que esta pasando"  
A veces la precisión de los planes de Saga era escalofriante, porque en ese momento Radamanthys se levanto del asiento, sintiéndose mareado de pronto.

"Dejara solo a Minos y ustedes al ver como observa a nuestro querido Afrodita le invitaran a sentarse para que pueda distraerlo en las negociaciones"

Afrodita volvió a caminar junto a ellos, con un paso ondulante, parecido al de un felino.

Sintiendo los ojos de Minos seguirlo a cada movimiento, como un ave de presa.

Logrando que se riera de lo fácil que estaba transcurriendo esa primera cita.

-Señorita.

Llamo Deathmask, susurrando algo en el oído de la joven, que abandono su puesto para sentarse a lado de Minos.

Quien sin duda estaba encantado con Afrodita, ignorando que solo estaba cumpliendo con su papel.

"Una vez en el sanitario, Kanon distraerá a Radamanthys como mejor le parezca, fingiendo que ha buscado su número y que la casualidad los ha reunido"

Radamanthys se recargo en la barra de lavabos del restaurante, mojando su rostro con ambas manos, sin comprender porque se sentía de esa forma.

Tratando de pensar que pudo causarle daño, era como esa última ocasión con Lune, su mente comenzaba a borrarse.

-Minos dijo que ibas a venir y pensé en aprovechar la ocasión.

Pronunciaron de pronto, una persona que parecía muy contenta de verlo, saliendo de uno de los cubículos para lavarse las manos.

Notando su malestar inmediatamente, como parecía estar muy borracho a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Estas bien?

No lo estaba y no deseaba que Lune, de todas las personas fuera quien lo viera en ese estado.

-No se que me pasa.

Parecía que estaba borracho, pero no creía que Radamanthys hubiera bebido tanto en esa cita, ni a esa hora, era como si lo hubieran drogado.

Y creía saber con que, burundanga, aunque no creía que desearan aprovecharse del hombre rubio, probablemente deseaban secuestrarlo o robarle.

Pero quien se preguntaba Lune, pasando un brazo debajo del pesado cuerpo de Radamanthys para ayudarle a sostenerse, guiándolo a un lugar seguro.

-Te llevare a tu habitación Radamanthys, yo le diré a Minos que te has intoxicado con algo.

Pronunció mandándole un mensaje a Minos, el cual no respondió ni leyó, respondiendo las preguntas de Afrodita con demasiada naturalidad.

Deathmask y Shura tratando de obtener toda la información que pudieran de los labios de Minos.

Quien para impresionar a su acompañante y para explicar su próximo trabajo les contó de la colección privada de su señor Hades.

La que necesitaba el tridente y el báculo, pero por el momento solo deseaban el primero.

Al mismo tiempo Kanon ingresaba en los sanitarios esperando ver a Radamanthys necesitando su ayuda.

Pero el no estaba presente, aunque abrió las puertas una por una llamando su nombre.

-Tienes aproximadamente veinte minutos para llevarlo a otro sitió, sera muy dócil y no recordará mucho de lo que pase.

Deathmask se río entre dientes, esa cosa era seria pero su amante estaría en buenas manos.

-Parecerá un estúpido zombie, pero tu lo cuidaras no, porque eres una buena persona y todo eso.

Saga lo fulminó con la mirada, furioso, tratando de hacerlo callar, pero no le gusto el tono de voz de Deathmask.

Eso de drogarlo no le gustaba a Kanon, pero decían que su lealtad era inquebrantable, sin embargo, creían que la de Minos no lo era tanto.

Saga deseaba hablar con él, llegar a un acuerdo y para eso necesitaban a Radamanthys fuera del restaurante.

-Tu eres bajo, y eso que yo no puedo opinar al respecto.

Unos cuantos minutos después de escuchar todo el plan de Saga, cuando Deathmask seguía avanzando en su videojuego.

-Pero tu eres especial...

Le observo de reojo con una gran sonrisa, la clase de expresión que usaba cuando deseaba acosar a cualquiera de sus víctimas.

-Esa droga la usan para secuestrar, robar o violar a la persona que la use.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, porque no le daría la satisfacción de verlo muerto de preocupación regreso a su videojuego.

-Tu eres aun peor que yo...

Era imposible que alguien mas se hubiera llevado a Radamanthys, pero aun así, lo mejor era pedirle ayuda a Shura.

Tal vez con algo de trabajo podrían ingresar en las cámaras de vídeo.

Necesitaba encontrarlo y sin mas fue en busca de Shura, quien estaba en la barra, a su lado se encontraba Deathmask.

Afrodita seguía en compañía de Minos y Saga, ya estaba convenciéndolo de participar en su golpe para volverse un hombre extremadamente rico.

-¡No esta!

Pronunció, su voz algo baja pero tranquila, sólo Saga comprendería que tan desesperado estaba, pero sus socios no lo harían.

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

Eso era serio, se suponía que Kanon se llevaría a Radamanthys consigo, para que el tipo rubio no reaccionará por ello al estar con alguien en quien confiaba, pero al estar en las manos de un extraño les generaba problemas innecesarios.

-Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes por nada.

Pero Kanon ya estaba preocupado, muerto de miedo, ansioso porque nada malo le pasara a ese rubio.

-Debo encontrarlo...

Le ayudaría, pero no por las razones que Kanon creía, sino para que Saga no tuviera problemas innecesarios después.


	11. Cambio de Planes.

Shura había aceptado ayudarle y eso le hacia sentir un poco mas seguro. 

Pero no perdonaría a quien se llevo a su rubio amante, preguntándose que clase de pervertido se lo había llevado.

Shura trataba de ingresar en los sistemas del hotel sin ser visto, preguntándose en que lugar podría encontrar la cámara de vídeo de aquel piso y de ese restaurante en particular.

Era casi imposible lograrlo y no creía que aquella noticia ayudara en algo a Kanon.

El que caminaba de un lado a otro, casi marcando un agujero en el suelo.

Esperando por cualquier noticia de su rubio amante, encontrando la espera desoladora.

*****

Al mismo tiempo dejaban caer el cuerpo de Radamanthys en su cama.

Lune sudaba y trataba de recuperar la respiración, ayudarle a moverse a un hombre de su tamaño si que era difícil.

Radamanthys tenia una pierna fuera de la cama, sus ojos cerrados, pero aún estaba despierto.

Lune lo sabía muy bien, porque de vez en cuando trataba de abrirlos, reconocer el lugar en donde estaba.

Pero no podía levantarse, ni moverse con facilidad, Radamanthys usaba esa habitación cuando debía proteger a Pandora.

Y al ser un cuarto de hotel se abría con una tarjeta plastificada.

Hades quería a sus hombres de confianza con él todo el tiempo y darles un cuarto era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Lune se quito el saco y lo colgó con demasiado cuidado en la silla, buscando poco después algo que beber.

El refrigerador estaba medio lleno, acomodado con eficiencia, especialmente limpio.

Como lo había mencionado ya no bebía nada que tuviera alcohol, las latas de refresco o jugó eran testigos de aquello, porque recordaba muy bien que en el pasado había cerveza en su interior.

Tendría que conformarse con un jugo, o en todo caso pedirle al servicio que le llevara algo de beber con algunos bocadillos.

—Eres muy pesado, pero todo eso es músculo, no es así Radamanthys.

El rubio abrió los ojos y trato de buscar su celular, el que le fue arrebatado.

—Minos ya sabe que te tardaras en verlos, no es necesario que le llames a nadie más, ni Valentine ni ese nuevo novio tuyo deben saberlo.

Lune al ver que volvió a cerrar los ojos, asintió, primero bebería algo, tal vez comería medio emparedado y después atendería a Radamanthys.

— Yo te ayudare como en las otras ocasiones, pero antes deseo comer algo.

*****

Al fin había logrado Shura encontrarlos en las cámaras de seguridad, Kanon no comprendía como el español hacia su magia, pero podía ver a donde llevaban a su amante, mucho más importante quien.

Los habían interceptado el personal de seguridad pero después de algunas palabras dejaron que llegaran a la habitación de Radamanthys.

Sabía en que piso estaba, ya habían dormido en aquel sitio, el día de su cita fallida.

Por lo que se levanto y comenzó a caminar a un paso acelerado hacia esa habitación.

Shura lo siguió y detrás del hacker caminaba Deathmask, toda esa situación comenzaba a ponerse divertida.

*****

El servicio a la habitación no se tardó demasiado y Lune se sirvió una copa de champaña, degustando un poco de las carnes frías, jamón serrano y salami, junto a una rebanada de queso maduro.

—Te ves muy incómodo Radamanthys, tal vez deba ayudarte con lo que traes puesto.

Lune ya había hecho eso antes, la primera ocasión el homónimo de su superior, estaba demasiado borracho, pero el no.

En un principio pensó que con una apariencia como la del rubio desearía dominarlo, sin embargo, le dejo poseerlo.

Siendo esa la primera vez que tenía aquella postura en la cama de alguien más, aunque siempre había deseado comandar a los otros y sus subalternos sabían muy bien que lo mejor era obedecerle.

La siguiente ocasión ocurrió lo mismo y esta vez lo grabo usando su teléfono celular.

En una tercera ocasión en un principio pensó que podría utilizar esa grabación para que Radamanthys hiciera lo que le ordenaba, después de ser rotundo con su rechazo, no sólo en el lecho, sino en su trabajo también.

Después de eso Radamanthys decidió reunir a sus subalternos, a sus colegas, aun a la señorita Pandora para anunciarles que era homosexual, así como que prefería ser la cuchara chica en una relación.

Dejándolo sin herramientas para verlo de nuevo, porque parecía que a nadie le importó, Aiacos dijo algo acerca de ser esa la razón por la cual parecía no enamorarse de su joven protegida.

Pero aun así hubo dos ocasiones más, la primera bebió una droga destinada a Pandora y la quinta ocasión, el mismo se la administró.

No obstante decidió dejar de beber y ahora, alguien le había drogado, no sabía con que razón pero la utilizaría a su favor.

*****

Kanon vio salir al servicio a la habitación del cuarto de Radamanthys, no había cubierto su rostro, pero no pensaba que fuera necesario.

Shura y Deathmask estaban a su lado, le ayudarían a cuidar que nadie lo interrumpiera y además, el español abriría la puerta de aquella habitación con sus herramientas.

Esperaba no estar en un error, porque no sabría como reaccionar si ese sujeto de cabello largo era un conocido de su amante.

*****

Lune comenzaba a abrir la camisa de Radamanthys con lentitud, relamiéndose los labios, encontrando el cuerpo del rubio sumamente hermoso.

— Te haré sentir muy bien Radamanthys, ya lo verás.

Pero de pronto sintió como era sostenido de los brazos, arrebatado con fuerza del hombre rubio en su cama.

El que estaba consciente, pero ajeno a ese lugar como a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Bien podría estar al otro lado del mundo y cuando despertara, podría decirle que lo busco, que había sido idea suya.

*****

Kanon al ver la expresión pérdida de Radamanthys y a ese hombre sobre él, quitándole la ropa, sintió una furia como la que jamas había sentido antes.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Grito arrebatándole del cuerpo de su amante, golpeando su rostro sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi amante!

Lune no lo reconoció en un principio, preguntándose como era posible que hubiera entrado en esa habitación sin una llave para esa puerta.

—¿Tu amante?

Lune limpio la sangre de su boca, aun en el suelo, mirando a Kanon fijamente.

—¡Vete de una vez o llamare a la seguridad!

Kanon deseaba molerlo a golpes, hacerle pagar por pensar en violar al hombre rubio, pero no era conveniente hacer un escándalo.

Por lo que le daría la oportunidad de marcharse mientras podía hacerlo.

—No se quien seas tu, pero nadie me golpea.

Kanon avanzo hacia el y el tipo de cabello largo retrocedió como todos los cobardes.

—¡Esto no se ha terminado!

Esperaba que no, porque deseaba tirarle todos los dientes de su bello rostro.

—¿Radamanthys?

Pregunto una vez que Lune salio de aquella habitación, sentándose a un lado de su amante, quien estaba fuera de si.

—Te lo dije, es como un zombie.


	12. Dulce despertar.

Kanon se quedo junto a Radamanthys, recostado a su lado derecho, pendiente de cualquier movimiento del hombre rubio.

Recorriendo sus cejas con una sonrisa sincera, Shura y Deathmask le habían ayudado a cambiar de ropa a Radamanthys.  
Vistiéndolo con una cómoda pijama que constaba de una playera sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos, ambos de algodón.

Kanon se quito el saco y los zapatos, quedando descalzo, tenía puesta una playera oscura con pantalones de mezclilla.

Su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza un poco suelta, ese cuarto era cómodo, podría acostumbrarse a él e intentar una vida hogareña en su compañía.

O podrían pasear por todo el mundo, se dijo, notando de pronto que ese tipo de cabello largo había abandonado su saco en una silla.

En donde guardaba su cartera, la que traía dinero, el que tomo sin preocuparse de ser tachado como un ladrón.

Reviso las tarjetas y las credenciales, descubriendo su nombre, su dirección, su edad y otros datos personales.

Pero Shura encontraría más cuando le llevara su credencial, las tarjetas las dejó en la billetera, la que a su vez coloco en una mesa.

Así demostraría que Lune había sido quien le llevo a su habitación y le diría con que intenciones.

Sus nudillos eran prueba suficiente de aquella trifulca, por lo que sólo debía esperar a que Radamanthys despertara.

Y al ver que tardaba demasiado en hacerlo se recostó a su lado, aun vestido, debajo de las cobijas.

Cerrando los ojos para el también dormir un poco, seguro que Radamanthys le despertaría con delicadeza.

*****

Afrodita después de librarse de la presencia de Minos decidió cambiar su ropa por una mas cómoda, pantalones blancos y una camisa rosa.

Esperaba encontrar a sus dos amores en la barra de aquel bar y lo hizo.

Quienes al verle le llamaron casi a gritos, Deathmask rodeando sus hombros con un tarro en su mano libre.

Parecía estar algo borracho, pero nada que no pudieran controlar, Shura había bebido la misma cantidad, pero el casi nunca sentía los efectos del alcohol.

Pero quien resistía mucho mas que ellos era él, siempre los dejaba tirados cuando trataban de competir.

Era como un don personal, ese y no perder la compostura tratando con ellos.

Siendo el mas sensato y cabal de los tres, por esa razón Saga le encargaba espiar a sus posibles socios o futuras víctimas.

-Los busque en ese restaurante y no estaban, tampoco Kanon.

Deathmask se río entre dientes, Shura bebió un poco más, antes de que Afrodita obtuviera su bebida.

Una cerveza bien fría, deliciosa y refrescante, preguntándose que estaba pasando.

-¿Que paso?

Shura le contó los sucesos de la tarde, como había desaparecido el tipo rubio y la reacción de Kanon.

Especialmente como reacciono cuando le vio tratando de quitarle la ropa.

-Nos hizo ayudarle a ponerle una pijama y se quedó con el, quiere verlo despertar.

Se quejo Deathmask como si aquello fuera un acto despreciable o lo encontrara ridículo.

-Cuando Saga se entere no lo tomara muy bien.

Afrodita suponía que no lo haría, Saga era un hermano sobreprotector para los demás, pero él, que sabía la historia completa suponía que tenía razón de cuidarlo como lo hacía.

Pero en ocasiones eso provocaba que Kanon siempre estuviera solo y generalmente después de un suceso como el de aquella cita no volvía a buscarlos.

-Sigue con él, seguro para este momento ya estén haciendo las pases.

Afrodita esperaba que fuera así, porque el sabía en carne propia cuanto tiempo se podía tardar una persona en volver a confiar en alguien más.

El creía que el dolor compartido de su pasado, el que los tres estuvieran perdidos y Saga les hubiera dado una misión, les ayudara a recuperarse, obtener una forma de ganarse la vida, así como recuperar las riendas de su futuro era lo que le hizo creer en sus amigos.

Poco después enamorarse de ellos, porque eran iguales, pero con Kanon, con el era diferente, porque seguía creyendo que tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido en su pasado.

Se creía una serpiente y por mucho tiempo les enseño que tan mezquino podía ser, ya que si lo pensaban una criatura malvada, eso sería.

-No creo que Saga deba saber cualquier cosa de su relación, no por el momento.

Shura asintió y Deathmask se encogió de hombros, si eso deseaba Afrodita así sería, además nunca había sido un delator.

-Como tu digas.

*****

Radamanthys sintió un cuerpo a su lado, los brazos de alguien mas rodeando su cintura y por un momento pensó que se trataba de Lune.

E inmediatamente usando su fuerza y la sorpresa como armas, giro ese cuerpo torciendo su brazo casi al punto de romperlo.

-¡No me toques, maldito bastardo!

Kanon grito por el dolor, luchando de momento por liberarse, sin saber que la poca luz de aquella habitación evitaba que Radamanthys pudiera verle.

-¡Esperaba no volver a ver tu sucia cara después de la última ocasión!

Kanon se petrificó, pensando que Radamanthys ya no desearía volver a verlo, que aquella cita había sido suficiente y que él era el intruso en su cama.

-¡Maldita serpiente!

Radamanthys prendió la luz sin dejar que el que pensaba era Lune se moviera.

-¿Kanon?

Jadeando al ver a quien tenía preso debajo de su cuerpo, soltándolo inmediatamente, separándose para que pudiera moverse.

-Pensé...

El insulto había calado hondo en Kanon, quien no se movió en un principio dándole tiempo a Radamanthys de prender las otras luces.

-Te...

Notando que Kanon estaba vestido y el tenía puesta su pijama, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

-Te confundí con alguien más.

Susurró, recordando que Lune le vio en el baño y dijo llevarlo a su habitación.

-No quise lastimarte.

Kanon regreso en si al sentir los brazos de Radamanthys rodear su cuerpo, como si se aferrara a el para no pensar en lo que casi le sucede.

-¿Pensaste que me trataba de ese Lune?

Pregunto llevando su mano a su hombro, recibiendo una serié de besos en su muñeca en dirección de su hombro, dibujando un camino sinuoso y avergonzado, pidiéndole perdón de aquella forma.

-Soy un estúpido al no reconocerte, pero las otras...

De pronto guardó silencio, suponía que debería preguntarle porque estaba en su habitación y donde estaba Lune.

-Vi como ese hijo de puta te llevaba a tu habitación y decidí interponerme, esperó no sea tu amante o algo así.

Kanon esperaba que Radamanthys no le dijera nada al respecto y no lo hizo, observando en otra dirección de pronto.

-No es un amante, tampoco un ex...

Suponía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad pero no creía que Kanon lo tomara con calma o que le viera de la misma forma después.

-¿Ha habido otras ocasiones?

Radamanthys asintió, pensando en la forma mas fácil de explicar lo sucedido, esperando que su amante no lo pensara menos por eso y aún deseara verlo.

-Hace unos años tenía problemas con el alcohol...


	13. Deseo.

Radamanthys necesitaba disculparse, pero Kanon coloco una mano en su boca para silenciarlo.

Ya había escuchado suficiente de aquella historia y lo que mas le molestaba era la forma de minimizar lo sucedido.

-Así que le has dado esto a alguien más.

Susurro de pronto, aun cubriendo la boca de Radamanthys, quien asintió.

Ya le había dicho que no era virgen y Lune ni siquiera había sido el primero.

-¿Donde te tocó ese bastardo?

Esta vez le dejo responderle, pero no estaba seguro de eso, sabía que habían tenido sexo pero no que habían hecho.

-No estoy muy seguro de lo que hicimos pero se que paso.

Respondió entonces, sintiendo como de pronto Kanon le recostaba en la cama sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza suficiente para causarle un poco de dolor.

-En realidad me molesta que duermas con alguien más que yo, cuando estas conmigo.

Aquello lo dijo restregando su hombría contra la suya, encontrando la pijama que usaba demasiado reveladora, casi como si estuviera desnudo, o en ropa interior.

-Decías que no eras un hombre celoso.

No lo era, pero no estaba dispuesto a que lo hicieran a un lado, ese sentimiento siempre le había parecido desagradable.

Casi tanto como el amor, porque siempre deseaba más y siempre se le era arrebatado.

-Contigo hago muchas excepciones Radamanthys, como sentir celos y desear que nadie más pueda tenerte.

No sabía si ese sentimiento era real, pero lo que comprendía era que cualquier persona esperaba un ataque de celos de vez en cuando.

-Y jurar en este preciso momento, contigo entre mis brazos, que le partiré la cara si vuelve a acercarse a ti de cualquier forma.

Radamanthys asintió tragando un poco de saliva, usando esta vez su fuerza para voltear a Kanon.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo Kanon, pero Lune es muy bueno en su trabajo y sería un acto en contra de mi señor Hades lastimarlo.

Si su señor Hades no se preocupaba por Radamanthys en ese caso el si lo haría.

Todas esas ocasiones abuso de su confianza, le obligó a tener sexo con él y debía pagar muy caro por eso.

Siendo aquella clase de persona a la que más odiaba, la que usaba a los demás para su propio placer.

-Pero si quieres puedes castigarme, por no serte fiel como me lo habías sugerido.

Eso no era ser infiel y esperaba que Radamanthys lo comprendiera pero no deseara admitirlo.

-Porque me incultas de esta forma.

Radamanthys de pronto se separo de Kanon, su mirada fija en la persona de cabello negro en la entrada y a Minos a su derecha.

-Señor Hades.

Pronuncio, separándose un poco mas de Kanon, quien se sentó a su lado, aún estaba completamente vestido para su buena suerte.

Radamanthys se levanto y se cubrió con una bata, que generalmente dejaba doblada en una pequeña silla junto a su cama.

-Eres mi mejor soldado y aun así abandonas a mi hermana, tus tareas y ahora esa reunión que sabes es tan importante para mi.

Radamanthys suponía que su señor Hades no podría perdonar su deshonrosa actitud, pero que podía decirle.

-Para comportarte como un adolescente.

Kanon se levanto de pronto, ya suponía quien les había dicho donde encontrarlos.

-Tal vez si uno de sus subalternos no estuviera mucho más interesado en tener sexo con Radamanthys que dejarle hacer su deber, yo no tendría que estar a media noche comportandome como todo un caballero para evitar que muera en su cama.

Hades no dijo nada en un principio y Kanon recordando que había visto que Lune escribía algo en su celular supuso que debió informarle a Minos de su malestar.

-Estoy seguro que ese de allá fue informado de ello por Lune de Balrog.

Radamanthys asintió, recordaba que Lune había dicho algo al respecto, pero sabía que no tenía nada que ver con esa bebida, solo tuvo fuerte.

-¿Eso es cierto?

Minos busco si era cierto y encontró el mensaje que le decía que Radamanthys estaba en muy mal estado, que parecía habían vertido alguna sustancia en su bebida.

El problema era que sabía exactamente quien había sido el que lo drogo, que Lune diera con Radamanthys solo era una coincidencia, y el que le había prometido hacerlo inmensamente rico, era sin duda idéntico al que compartía la cama de su colega.

-No es verdad, mi señor Hades.

Kanon esperaba que Minos culpara a Lune, pero se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar ver su descuido, en especial, si había aceptado la promesa de Saga de volverlo un hombre muy rico.

-Porque no revisa su celular, veamos si miente.

Hades por un momento pensó en hacer lo que Kanon le decía, pero de pronto Radamanthys tragando un poco de saliva, esperó no equivocarse.

-Kanon me ayudará a obtener el tridente mi señor Hades, el es después de todo el "compañero" de Julian Solo y sabe donde lo guarda.

Kanon sabía del peligro en el cual estaban sumidos, Hades podría creer que lo estaban traicionando o que su amante era un incompetente, en ambos casos podían matarlos.

-Lune drogo a Radamanthys, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que importa, es que me ha convencido de ayudarle a sustraer el tridente de ese mocoso malcriado, si a cambio me vuelven un hombre muy rico.  
La clase de hombre, del que se trataba Hades, solo entendía asuntos que tuvieran que ver con dinero, ya que nada más tenía valor y suponía que sus colecciones eran una muestra de aquello.

Eran tesoros de valor inigualable, y demostraban su estatus, frente a los demás que carecían de ellos.

-¿Cuanto estas pidiendo por este trabajo?

Hades era un hombre que siempre iba al grano, aunque no le gustaba que uno de sus soldados preferidos actuará a sus espaldas, mucho menos que usara su cuerpo para convencer a otros de ayudarle.

-Radamanthys le dará mis condiciones para este trabajo, pero antes de eso, señor Hades, quiero asegurarme de su buena voluntad para con mi amante.

Hades asintió, el deseo por un igual era algo que podía entender, su pareja siempre había sido una criatura exquisita, la criatura mas hermosa de la tierra.

-Y siendo que esta dispuesto a entregarse a mi para cumplir con su tarea, espero que su actitud pasada, sus descuidos, sean perdonados, además, que mejor que el propio Radamanthys verifique mi buena voluntad permaneciendo conmigo hasta que el tridente este en sus manos.

Eso era absurdo, toda una locura y sería mucho peor si llegaban a fallar.

-Es su segundo al mando y su guardaespaldas, veamos de que es capaz.

Pronuncio Kanon rodeando el cuello de Radamanthys esperando la respuesta de Hades, quien asintió.

Su dragón nunca le había fallado, pero su momentánea incompetencia, bien podría ser por lo que le habían relatado, Radamanthys había encontrado la forma de llegar al tridente mucho mas rápido que Minos.

Y si eso era cierto, en ese caso lo que decían de ese hacker también lo era, tal vez debería encargarle a Aiacos que vigilara a Lune, esa clase de actos no los toleraría.

Por lo que simplemente se marchó, dejándolos a solas.

-Mejor vayamos a mi Loft, Radamanthys, su seguridad es mucho mejor que la de este hotel.  
Radamanthys se sentó a su lado, esperando que estuviera bromeando.

-Aun no terminas con tu ataque de celos.

De hecho aun no lo hacía, y eso era divertido, porque de verdad estaba molesto por eso.

-No, aún no.


	14. Pasión.

Kanon hablaba en serio sobre que aún estaba enojado y algo celoso.

Pero también era cierto que deseaba regresar a su departamento, ese lugar si era seguro.

Radamanthys siguió a Kanon hasta un estacionamiento público, en donde guardaba su motocicleta.

Admirándola, recorriendo su silueta con las puntas de sus dedos como si se tratase de un animal místico.

Kanon sólo tenía un casco del mismo color de su motocicleta y relamiéndose los labios sostuvo la cintura de su amante.

-Si sigues acariciándola de esa forma harás que me sienta celoso.

Radamanthys se estremeció al escucharle, esa actitud celosa era muy sensual, como todo en Kanon.

Quien se subió en el asiento del pilotó, haciéndole un lugar a sus espaldas, colocándose su casco.

-Vamos, sube y abrazame para que no te caigas.

Radamanthys eso hizo, rodeando la cintura de Kanon, quien de pronto marco un número en su celular.

Esperaba que Afrodita aun siguiera despierto, no quería que Saga se preocupara por su repentina ausencia.

-Dita, estoy muy bien, dile a Saga que no se preocupe, estoy en buenas manos y voy a tardarme en regresar.

Radamanthys cuando dijo estar en buenas manos recorrió sus muslos, aferrándose un poco mas a su cuerpo.

-Mi hermano en ocasiones es toda una mama gallina.

Radamanthys no dijo nada respecto a esa explicación, pero siguió las ordenes de Kanon de aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Disfrutando del viaje y de la velocidad, reconociendo su apartamento casi inmediatamente.

El camino ya le parecía un viejo conocido y la cama del mayor como regresar al hogar.

Kanon le hizo conservar su pijama debajo de su ropa, deseaba apreciarla mucho más de cerca.

E inmediatamente, cuando Radamanthys se quitó su camisa negra, bajando los tirantes de su pantalón, le jalo hacia él para besarle.

Ingresando sus manos en su camiseta de noche, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Abriendo los pantalones con cuidado de no romperlos, bajándolos por sus largas piernas.

Obligándolo a sentarse en la cama que compartirían en cuestión de minutos.

Restregando su mejilla contra los tobillos de Radamanthys, besando sus pantorrillas, recargándose en las caderas del hombre rubio que gemía impúdico.

Besando su vientre al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus rodillas, escuchando los gemidos de Radamanthys.

Quien se recargo en la cama para verle complacerlo, su cabeza subiendo y bajando, besándolo a través de la cómoda tela de algodón que se iba humedeciendo.

-Pensé que ibas a castigarme...

Kanon abandono su tarea, parecía que Radamanthys lo estaba retando y aceptaba el reto, recostándolo boca abajo en la cama.

Sin quitarle la pijama, que necesitaría ser lavada con urgencia después de sus placeres.

-Pero los castigos no son mi fuerte, en vez de eso prefiero ser quien te complazca como ninguno y así por tu propia voluntad no desees a nadie mas que a mi en tu cama.

Radamanthys trato de responderle cualquier clase de sonido inteligente, pero el sentir que su pantaloncillo era bajado hasta media nalga se estremeció, sintiendo poco después los dedos de Kanon abrirse paso en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que lamia la linea de su espalda.

-Quiero arruinarte para cualquier otro y que tu solo seas mío.

Radamanthys abrió mucho mas las piernas, arqueando la espalda como si se ofreciera para él.

-Ya lo hiciste, desde el primer día.

Kanon se río entre dientes, mordiendo el cuello de Radamanthys como si se tratase de un felino, acariciando la hombría de Radamanthys a través de la tela, ingresando dos dedos más.

-Aun así buscaste serme infiel con algún otro, con ese Lune...

Radamanthys apretó las sabanas negando aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Jadeando cuando de pronto Kanon cambio sus dedos por su hombría, poseyéndolo aún con su pijama puesta.

Los dos prácticamente vestidos, manchando su ropa, mordiendo su hombro para dejarle una marca rojiza en la piel pálida.

Complaciéndose con sus gemidos y la forma que tenía de aceptarlo, haciendo que Kanon se sintiera por primera vez en control de aquella situación, con un amante dócil que le aceptaba como era.

Quería que vieran sus marcas, que tenía un amante que le complacía y a quien le dejaba apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Que hay de ti?

Pregunto de pronto, manchando su pijama con su semen, escuchando los últimos gemidos de Kanon, que vertió su semilla en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Tu estas con ese tipo rico, con Julian Solo...

Kanon al escucharlo decidió ayudarle con su pijama, al menos con los pantalones cortos.

-Pero lo que me gusta de él es su billetera y ahora, su tridente, de ti me gusta todo lo demás.

Quitándose su ropa para continuar con sus placeres, deseaba a ese hombre rubio y tener que yacer a su lado frenando sus instintos era mas de lo que podía soportar.

-Tus cejas, tu cuerpo, lo dócil que eres en la cama y ahora que me ayudaras a robar ese tridente a mi "amigo especial" para tu amado señor Hades, me hace pensar en lo que deseo hacerte para que solo seas mío.

Radamanthys lo recibió entre sus brazos, aceptando sus caricias, no parecía molesto y si muy excitado.

-Tal vez debería sentir celos de tu amado señor Hades, porque no me gustaría compartir esto con nadie más.

Sus caricias siguieron toda la noche acompañadas de una discusión amena de quien debería sentir celos de quien, riendo poco después de lo absurdo de su charla.

La mañana los recibió con un muy lento baño en regadera, seguido de una discusión sobre a quien le tocaba preparar los alimentos.

Siendo Radamanthys quien decidió preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Huevos benedictinos, salsa holandesa, bollos con mantequilla, jugo de naranja y té.

Un desayuno muy nutritivo y demasiado abundante, mucho más de lo necesario para dos hombres.

-Eres una buena ama de casa.

Pronuncio de pronto con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, logrando que Radamanthys solo negara aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Kanon solo se había puesto unos pantalones de dril, estaba descalzo y sin camisa.

Radamanthys ya estaba pulcramente vestido, nada fuera de lugar.

Usando ropa interior del propio Kanon, la que le quedaba un poco ajustada pero este decía que se le veía sexy.

El mayor había prometido lavar su pijama y regresarla después, solo que no lo haría, la conservaría como un trofeo.

-No creó que desees una ama de casa, sino, un cómplice que te ayude con tu trabajo cotidiano.

El ya tenía un cómplice y estaba a punto de llegar, suponía que en cuestión de minutos.

-No, yo quiero un amante que sepa cocinar y que me trate bien, como un igual.

Antes de que pudiera responder Radamanthys, se escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y algo pesado caer en el suelo.

-Kanon, cariño, ya vine.

Gritaron a todo pulmón, creyendo que estaba sólo, logrando que Radamanthys arqueara una ceja al mismo tiempo que Kanon cubría su rostro.

-Te presentó a Aioros.

Pronunció tranquilo al mismo tiempo que un sujeto alto, de cabello café oscuro y vestido con un pantalón café con un suéter de trenzas blanco subía las escaleras, deteniéndose de pronto al verlo y sentir su desagrado.

-Aioros, te presento a Radamanthys.


	15. Aioros.

Aioros y Afrodita acompañarían a Kanon durante el cumpleaños de Julian, no tenían invitaciones pero nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia gracias a la magia que realizaba Shura.

Se suponía que solo Afrodita estaría presente, pero Kanon convenció a Shura que necesitaría otro guardaespaldas de su plena confianza.

Y el castaño era un amigo de su infancia, aunque Saga no deseaba saber nada respecto a su primer amor.

Kanon aun mantenía su amistad con él, quien en ese momento danzaba con Afrodita, el que vestía un traje negro ajustado, una sensual vestimenta que llamaba la atención de muchos de los presentes.

Hombres y mujeres por igual en esa fiesta privada, lejos de la prensa o cualquier mirada ajena.  
En la pista sonaba una pieza de musica clásica y parejas de todos los tipos daban vueltas alrededor del cumpleañero, que era llevado por su invitado de honor.

Aioros estaba cerca, girando armoniosamente acompañado de Afrodita, quien se dejaba llevar.

Según creían Kanon trataba de averiguar en donde estaba el tridente, pero le era sumamente difícil hacerlo con Sorrento respirando en su cuello a cada momento.

Parecía que el mayordomo de Julian desconfiaba de el con justa razón.

—Kanon danza divinamente.

Pronuncio Afrodita de pronto, esperando por la reacción del castaño, que guardo silencio de momento.

—Saga es mucho mas grácil, las pocas veces que bailamos, era como ser acompañado por los ángeles.

Afrodita conocía un poco del pasado conjunto de Saga y Aioros, creía que habían sido amigos que se transformaron en novios hasta que comprendieron la dolorosa verdad detrás de la depresión de Kanon.

El que había cambiado mucho y comenzaba a comportarse como si fuera otra persona, siempre metiéndose en problemas, presentando moretones, terrores nocturnos y de ves en cuando, fugas de varias horas que solo preocupaban al mayor.

Hasta que Saga lo escucho de los propios labios del que se decía su maestro.

El mismo día que Shion y Dohko les prometieron un mejor lugar para dormir que el que tenían.

No sabían que les dijo, pero ese día Saga abandono a Aioros, acusándolo de ser un traidor, un mentiroso y un monstruo.

Esperando que su pequeño hermano supiera la clase de criatura que era en verdad.

Acusándolo de ayudarle a su maestro para que lastimara a Kanon, llevándoselo lejos, usando su amor y amistad en su contra.

—Aun lo quieres.

Susurro de pronto con lastima, Aioros asintió, aun lo amaba y escuchar lo que pensaba Saga de su persona.

Que pudo propiciar la tortura de Kanon en manos de ese monstruo, le hacia sentirse enfermo.

Pero no con Saga, sino con él, por ayudarle a ese tipo a dañar a su amigo al desear estar todo el tiempo con el que sabía era el amor de su vida.

—Saga...

Respiro hondo entonces, relamiéndose los labios, continuando con su danza, imaginándose que aquel en sus brazos era su amado, su Saga.

—No creo que pueda dejar de quererlo.

Eso era cierto, jamas podría dejar de pensar en el y esperaba que con ese tipo rubio fuera lo mismo.

Que este nuevo amante, esta nueva ilusión no le diera la espalda cuando Kanon dejara de ser divertido.

—Yo le amo demasiado.

Afrodita asintió, suponiendo que Saga no creía en verdad que fuera culpable de lo que le acusaba.

Kanon creía que era una forma de castigarse, para pagar por lo que no debía saber, porque hizo lo posible por ocultarlo.

—Y el nuevo proyecto de Kanon te parece interesante...

Aioros asintió, era tan extraño como Kanon, pero mucho mas serio, algo seco, al menos con el fue demasiado distante.

Ni siquiera cuando le dijeron quien era y que trabajarían juntos le sonrió, solo fue amable, de una forma casi profesional, como un policía o un banquero.

Pero con Kanon era amable y afectuoso, hasta que se despidió con un beso en su mejilla, que el hermano de Saga intercambio por uno en la boca, se veía sumamente enamorado.

Le recordaba un perro guardián, amistoso con su amo y agresivo con cualquier otro.

—Es una manera de describirlo.

Respondió, notando como cuatro personas los rodeaban, tal vez ya se habían dado cuenta que no estaban invitados a esa fiesta.

Uno de ellos era un albino, el otro tenía cabello verde, el otro cabello castaño y el ultimo azul claro.

Los cuatro eran empleados de Julian Solo, su segundo al mando de nombre Sorrento, los otros tres se llamaban Kaza, Isaac y Bian.

*****

Al mismo tiempo una pequeña comitiva acababa de llegar a la fiesta, era Hades, Pandora y sus tres empleados más leales.

Radamanthys al ver a Kanon bailando con Julian fruncio el ceño, para después actuar con frialdad, escoltando a Pandora como era su deber.

Tratando de ignorar la actitud de Kanon y el "niño malcriado" bailando con Pandora, hasta que alguien más pidió su mano.

Ese alguien era Ikki, el chico de la cara marcada, a quien le dono su acompañante con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Nunca le había gustado bailar, mucho menos en aquellas fiestas pomposas, le recordaban su infancia.

*****

—Ustedes no han sido invitados.

Sorrento parecía tranquilo, creyéndose en control de aquella situación.

Afrodita no suponía que fueran a localizarlos, tampoco Aioros, quien tan bien estaba tranquilo.

—Vengo en lugar de la señorita Kido.

Solo que ella no había sido invitada, solo las personas cercanas a Julian y ella no lo era desde que le rechazo unos años atrás.

—En este momento si aprecian sus vidas me dirán quién más esta con ustedes.

Los tres les rodearon, el albino relamiéndose los labios deseoso de lastimarlos.

Le gustaba golpear cosas bonitas, Isaac quería probarse y Bian, sólo pensaba en realizar su trabajo.

—Si desean seguir con vida, por supuesto.

Afrodita y Aioros compartieron una mirada, para después encogerse de hombros, seguros de su victoria.

—Preferimos probar nuestra suerte.

Con aquellas palabras sellaron el destino de sus atacantes, solo tres de ellos, Sorrento no estaba dispuesto a mancharse las manos.

—Yo ya me había aburrido de bailar.

Respondió Afrodita, atacando a Kaza, seguro de sus habilidades combinadas.

Pensando que nunca le dejaban divertirse, ni Shura ni Deathmask.

Aioros era mucho mas tranquilo, pero aun así no dejaría que descubrieran a Kanon.

Le debía eso y mucho más, por no darse cuenta de lo que sufría en silencio cuando trataba de pasar tiempo con su hermano.

*****

—Parece que tu nuevo novio no esta interesado en ti lo suficiente para no bailar con Julian.

Radamanthys le miro de reojo, algo molesto, pensando muy seriamente en poner una orden de restricción en contra del experto en informática.

—Somos amigos con beneficios o algo así.

Esa respuesta se gano una sonrisa y una caricia indeseada de su admirador.

—Yo querría algo mucho mas serio contigo, de ser él.

Radamanthys torció su brazo hasta ver una dulce mueca de dolor en Lune.

—¿Como diablos entraste?

Uno de los gemelos le había invitado, pero no iba a decírselo.

—¿Porque no bailamos?

*****

Sorrento tuvo que marcharse, abandonando a sus tres empleados en la trifulca.

En la cual, Bian e Isaac, cada uno de ellos cargaban a Kaza de cada brazo.

Al mismo tiempo que Afrodita, recargado de Aioros sonreía complacido.

—No olvides que también soy un hombre y que puedo patear tu albino trasero cuando quiera.

Pronuncio guiñándole el ojo a Kaza, recuperando la seriedad poco después.

—¿Que haremos ahora?

Kanon estaba solo en esa fiesta.


	16. Reunion inesperada.

Algunos minutos después, casi una hora después, Radamanthys empujo a Lune hasta uno de los balcones, sin soltar su brazo, ignorando que Kanon les veía alejarse.

-¿Como diablos entraste?

Lune cuando por fin lo soltaron, se recargo en el barandal, mostrando demasiada seguridad, como si tuviera su mismo puesto o hasta uno superior.

-Tengo amigos poderosos, que me invitaron, pero como para mi tú si eres especial pensé en charlar contigo.

Radamanthys se acerco varios pasos, sus ojos fijos en Lune, su boca una línea recta.

Estaba molesto, pero Lune encontraba esa fachada de tipo rudo fascinante, tomando en cuenta que deseaba ser poseído, tal vez hasta dominado, por sus amantes.

-Tengo un trato para ti, Radamanthys.

El hombre rubio no dijo nada, escuchando al platino con atención, quien de pronto intento acariciar su mejilla.

-Se que no tienes un centavo, así que tu nuevo novio terminara botandote cuando obtenga lo que sea que desea de ti.

Radamanthys sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza, evitando que lo tocara, pero Lune en respuesta beso las puntas de sus dedos logrando que retrocediera de pronto.

-Y nuestro señor Hades, bueno, él no es tan joven como lo fuera alguna vez.

Lune dio un paso en dirección de Radamanthys, el que trataba de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo el experto en informática.

-Ya es un anciano, y todos los ancianos mueren, el señor Alone no es diferente a eso.

La forma en que Lune hablaba de la muerte de su señor Hades sonaba como si supiera la fecha de su fallecimiento, no como si sólo supusiera que al ser un hombre mayor, la muerte terminaría por llevárselo.

-Y cuando muera su fortuna sera heredada por Pandora, pero ella solo tiene quince años, apenas una niña.

De pronto Lune se recargo a ambos lados de Radamanthys, evitando que se moviera, relamiéndose los labios.

Aunque estaba consciente de que en el momento en que lo deseara, el mayor podría apartarlo de su lado.

-Y los gemelos serán quienes manejen el imperio Heinstein, dejándolos a ustedes tres en desventaja.

Los gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos, eran los consejeros de su señor Hades, ellos tenían casi cuarenta años y nunca habían ocultado su desagrado por ellos.

Por lo que existía una abierta hostilidad entre los cinco, muchos podrían decir que había una guerra interna entre los gemelos y a los que apodaban los jueces.

Porque ellos eran quienes al fin de cuentas tenían la ultima palabra de cualquier negocio del imperio Heinstein.

-Tu terminaras en la calle, sino es que muerto, Radamanthys, y los gemelos se aseguraran de que nadie los contrate nunca más.

Radamanthys no empujo a Lune, deseaba escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-No tendrás nada que ofrecer más que ese lindo cuerpo tuyo, pero no eres una belleza como Kanon, a pocos les gustaría tener a alguien como tu acompañándolos a todas horas.

Lune se relamio los labios, Radamanthys era un hombre inteligente y sabía cuando estaba en peligro.

-Por lo que te ofrezco un puesto como mi ayudante personal cuando eso pase, siempre y cuando, comiences a convencerme de tu utilidad.

Radamanthys supuso a que se refería cuando decía que sería su ayudante personal y suponía que tenía razón respecto a su destino de perder la vida en ese momento su señor Hades.

Pero el era un hombre muy fuerte, seguiría vivo por muchos años más.

A menos que ese fallecimiento estuviera planificado y Lune supiera algo de eso.

-Cualquiera pensaría que al que desearías arruinar sería a Minos, es él, quien te trata como un esclavo.

Minos tendría su merecido, pero sólo porque Radamanthys había sido amable con él, era que le ofrecía ese trató.

-El no tendrá los miramientos que yo te ofrezco, piensa lo que te digo Radamanthys, sabes que tengo razón.

Pronunció de pronto, acariciando a Radamanthys, esperando que el hombre rubio no respondiera en ese momento, su lealtad era demasiado grande.

-No te dije, que quitarás tus sucias manos de mi amante.

Kanon había logrado perder a Julian Solo cuando comenzó el brindis dedicado a su cumpleaños.

En ese momento Sorrento fue a buscarle, y de pronto, Julian se marchó, acompañando a su segundo al mando.

Dándole la oportunidad de buscar el tridente, el cual estaba custodiado en un féretro de cristal templado con un efectivo sistema de seguridad, que observó con sus lentes negros, que tenían un curioso equipo de vídeo integrado.

A través del que Shura pudo verle y por ende, Saga, el que estaba pendiente de todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento.

Encontrando la presencia de Aioros como una amenaza, sin comprender porque su hermano seguía usando su ayuda de vez en cuando.

Kanon después de visitar la cámara del tridente, decidió buscar a Radamanthys.

El que estaba en un balcón, Lune recargado junto a él, sus manos a ambos lados de su dragón, el que parecía preocupado.

Por lo que tuvo que presentarse recordándole su amenaza.

-¿Porque no te marchas con tu víctima?

Radamanthys al verle volteo, estaba sorprendido, preguntándose que estaba haciendo en ese balcón, encontrando la pregunta de Lune ofensiva.

-Julian tiene una fortuna, Radamanthys no la tiene, no lo necesitas.

Kanon camino en su dirección, no sabia quien le había dado esa información a Lune, pero con Radamanthys no estaba interesado en su fortuna.

Radamanthys deseaba escuchar lo que Kanon tenía que decir al respecto, manteniéndose quieto, recargándose en barandal.

Su mirada fija en Kanon, ignorando a Lune, quien se aparto de su cuerpo con una gran sonrisa.

Esperando escuchar una respuesta afirmativa del mayor, que buscaba tener poder y dinero al dormir con Julian.

-Ese tipo rubio de allá es mío, Lune, nadie puede tocarlo y te ordenó que te apartes de su lado.  
Toda esa situación era ridícula, pensó Radamanthys, sin comprender porque esos dos parecían estar interesados en él, de todas las personas posibles.

-No pueden hablar de mi como si fuera una mascota, pero Kanon tiene razón, por más tentadora que sea tu oferta prefiero a mi embaucador, aunque se aburra de mi tarde o temprano.

Lune apretó los dientes, comprendiendo que Radamanthys lo estaba rechazando por quien sabía lo utilizaría.

Pero no dejaría que lo rechazaran, el se merecía lo mejor, era el encargado de la seguridad y quien realizaba todo el trabajo duró, quien comprendía los complejos hilos que mantenían a Alone en la cima, pero hombres como Minos, Radamanthys o Kanon tenían toda la suerte.

-Te muestras celoso con un hombre que duerme con cualquiera siempre y cuando este lo suficiente borracho.

Radamanthys esta vez sostuvo a Lune como si deseara silenciarlo, pero este se mantuvo sonriendo, esperando que Kanon le despreciara al conocer esa verdad.

-¿Quieres ver nuestro vídeo conjunto?

Pregunto entonces, sintiendo que Radamanthys propinaba un certero golpe en su mandíbula para callarlo.

-¡Estoy cansado de ti!

Lune retrocedió sosteniendo su mandíbula, apretando los dientes, no iban a rechazarlo.

Menos por alguien como Kanon, quien parecía demasiado divertido con aquella reacción del que se creía su rival de amores y el futuro dueño de su dragón.

-¡Te lo advierto Lune, la próxima vez que habrás tu sucia boca, voy a lastimarte!

Lune volvió a marcharse, nunca había estado tan furioso como en ese momento, logrando que Kanon se riera de pronto.

Rodeando la cintura de Radamanthys por la espalda, sintiendo sus fuertes y delineados músculos por sobre la camisa.

-Deberíamos hacer nuestro propio vídeo, así podríamos usarlo en nuestras horas de soledad.

Radamanthys sonrió, sosteniendo las manos del mayor, dejando que lo acariciara sobre su camisa.

-No te preocupes, nunca me han gustado los vírgenes, son muy aburridos.

Pero debía regresar a la fiesta, aunque le hubiera gustado recordarle a quien debía pertenecerle.

-Quiero verte en la noche.

Susurro, antes de marcharse para regresar con Julian.


	17. Cuchillo en la oscuridad.

Lune caminaba furioso, el golpe recibido por Radamanthys era mucho más doloroso que aquel recibido por Kanon.

Porque en verdad esperaba que aceptara su oferta, el era agradable, su cuerpo era bonito y comprendía muy bien la razón de la admiración de sus subalternos.

Pero lo que no entendía era la razón detrás de su rechazo, porque no lo deseaba a su lado.

Cuando era obvio que se habían divertido mucho, el era un hombre hermoso, inteligente, diligente y preparado.

Por lo cual no entendía el porque de su rechazo, ni su clara molestia al intentar separarlo de ese Kanon.

Quien sólo estaba interesado en el dinero que podía obtener de sus amantes, y con Radamanthys, no sería diferente.

Lune se detuvo de pronto, donde estaba un espejo, para mirarse en el fijamente.

Tratando de calmar su constante furia, sus ojos fijos en la imagen que reflejaba, encontrándola como siempre, patética.

—Esta vez no dejarás que te humillen, tu mereces todo lo que deseas y nadie volverá a robarte lo que debe ser tuyo.

Trataba de convencerse, escuchando de pronto un movimiento a sus espaldas.

—Te ves agitado Lune, acaso volvió a rechazar lo que tienes que ofrecerle.

Lune volteo, era Thanatos, su aliado y único amigo, quien aparentaba unos cuarenta pero en realidad cumpliría los sesenta próximamente.

Nadie sabia la verdadera edad del hombre de cabello negro como el ala de una mosca, sobre su aparente juventud, se ejercitaba diario y había usado alguna que otra cirugía a lo largo de su vida.

Aunque muchos decían que tenía un pacto con la muerte, desde que sobrevivió milagrosamente al intento de homicidio que sufrió hacia unos quince años.

—Es por culpa de ese tipo, ese Kanon.

Al pronunciar ese nombre por unos momentos Thanatos mostró un ligero cambio de actitud, como si hubiera recibido una grata sorpresa.

Pero esa actitud cambio de nuevo por su genuina preocupación por el.

—Y eso que te hizo creer que en verdad era tu amigo, que de verdad se preocupaba por ti.

Lune asintió, había sido amable, habían dormido juntos en varias ocasiones, le dejo poseerlo y ahora simplemente lo cambiaría por un embustero.

—Tu que eres el único empleado valioso de Hades, porque gracias a tu esmero sus negocios funcionan como deben y aun así no te lo agradecen.

Lune asintió, eso era cierto, el se merecía ser recompensado por Hades, tener el poder que ellos tenían.

—Y ese Radamanthys, usar a una persona como tu para tener sexo, fingir que no recuerda nada, acusarte de quebrantar su confianza para después buscar a otro que lo posea, eso solo demuestra su mezquindad, su falta de agradecimiento.

Lune jamas lo había pensado de aquella forma, pero no creía que Thanatos estuviera en lo correcto, pero si deseaba que le sirviera con la misma lealtad que mostraba con Hades.

—Y aun así, deseas ser amable, darle una oportunidad para servirte a ti, que eres superior a todos ellos, la cual te prometo que con mi ayuda, la terminara aceptando, sólo si seguimos siendo amigos como hasta ahora.

Lune asintió, el deseaba la clase de vida que tenía Minos, la que poseía Aiacos y a Radamanthys comiendo de su mano como pago a su traición, por rechazarlo como hasta ese momento.

—Yo se como hacer que una persona acepte los designios divinos, como hacerle ver tu amor y sobre todo, como hacer que lo acepte.

Ya lo había hecho antes y volvería a hacerlo, primero debía quitarle toda esperanza, que aceptara que solo era basura, después mostrase como la única manera de sobrevivir, su único amigo, su maestro.

—Tu y yo tendremos lo que deseamos, Lune, lo que nos merecemos.

*****

Esa fiesta continuaba su curso, pero Kanon había sido despedido por su amado, solo en apariencia, Julian Solo.

Quien volvería a llamarle, pero en ese momento, tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender.

Tratándolo como si fuera un sirviente o solo un entretenimiento momentáneo, usando su tiempo a su conveniencia sin importarle como regresaba a su departamento o que planes tenía para ese día, si Julian deseaba algo, el tenía que estar presente.

Pero al menos pudo mostrar el camino más sencillo hacia el tridente, había realizado su trabajo y su rubio amante le esperaba en su departamento.

En esos momentos como le gustaba ser él, se dijo en silencio, a punto de subir a su automóvil, con las llaves en sus manos.

Cuando de pronto una poderosa mano sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza, inmovilizándolo de pronto.

Provocándole mucho dolor, para poco después torcer su brazo, obligándole a mirar a su atacante.

Un hombre de cabello negro, un monstruo que esperaba que estuviera muerto, que estaba muerto, pero aun así lucia vivo, sus ojos negros admirándole de pies a cabeza, tan alto como lo recordaba, provocándole el mismo terror del pasado, aquel que paralizaba sus extremidades.  
Dejándolo indefenso, aterrado e inútil, apenas respirando, seguro que eso debía ser una pesadilla.

—Pequeña serpiente, nos volvemos a encontrar.

Kanon se vio a si mismo como un pequeño, tratando de soltarse, tirando con fuerza, pero nada más.

—Tu y tu hermano pensaron que podrían burlarse de mi, hasta intentaste matarme, pequeña serpiente, pero no temas, aun estoy embrujado por tu veneno.

Kanon se detuvo de pronto al ver una mata de cabello rubio acercarse a ellos, aterrandose al pensar que lo sabría todo.

—Aun puedes regresar a mi, tienes una oportunidad belleza, se mio y tu vida será mejor que nunca o me encargare de arrebatarte todo lo que consideras tuyo, aun a ese amante que tienes comiendo de tu mano.

*****

Radamanthys no esperaría a Kanon en su departamento, como si fuera un esposo obediente, haciéndole la cena.

Aunque le gustaba cocinar, para él, aquello que hacia que valiera la pena el esfuerzo de preparar los platillos era la forma de sonreír de Kanon.

Le gustaba verlo contento, sonriendo, disfrutando de sus habilidades en la cocina.

Como también le gustaba ver la expresión que tenía cuando conducía, como si fuera libre de todos sus demonios.

Los que debían ser demasiados, pero no le atemorizaban, lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz.

Tal vez solo por eso decidió esperar por Kanon, un poco alejado de su automóvil para fingir que algo lo detuvo y no creyera que lo estaba espiando, o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, de pronto vio que Thanatos acorralaba a su amante y torcía su brazo, haciéndole daño.

Decir que vio rojo era un error, Radamanthys estaba furioso, deseaba partir en dos a ese bastardo, no le dejaría tocarlo.

Caminando en su dirección, de pronto ataco, para que lo soltara, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos.

*****

Minos y Aiacos al fin habían sido liberados, por lo que bajaron riendo en voz alta, el primero quejándose de su ayudante, el otro hablando de su chica, la que le esperaba desnuda en su departamento.

Cuando de pronto vieron a Radamanthys peleando con Thanatos, parecían dos fieras salvajes enfrentandose por una presa.

A su lado estaba un sujeto de cabello azul, el que miraba esa pelea un tanto ajeno.

Así que sin más, los otros dos jueces, encontrando divertida aquella posibilidad que se les presentaba de darle una paliza a los gemelos, al menos a uno, decidieron brindarle su ayuda a Radamanthys.


	18. Alianzas.

Radamanthys llevo a Kanon a su departamento, poco después de que Hypnos rescatara a su hermano, de la ira de los tres jueces.

Minos le ofreció ayuda para llevar a su "socio" a su departamento, pero la rechazo, Kanon tenía muy mal aspecto y estaba seguro que no le gustaría que lo vieran de esa forma.

Le costo muy poco trabajo subirlo en el automóvil y después, una vez llegaron a su destino, cargarlo hasta su departamento.

Se ejercitaba mucho en sus ratos libres y podía cargar a una persona del peso de Kanon con facilidad.

Al que dejo con cuidado en la cama, seguro que tenía un ataque de alguna clase, tal vez, de estrés post traumático.

No sabía como tratarlo y decidió marcarle a Aioros, la primera vez que se reunieron le había dado su número telefónico.

—Aioros.

*****

Al otro lado Aioros en un principio no supo que decir, reconociendo esa voz como la de Radamanthys, hasta que recordó como se presento aquel día, cuando le dijo "amor, ya vine" a Kanon gritando a todo pulmón, quien lo presento.

—¿Kanon esta bien?

Preguntó inmediatamente, seguían en la calle, esperando alguna señal de Kanon, suponiendo que había terminado por dormir con Julian al finalizar la danza y el brindis.

—Thanatos lo atacó, necesito ayuda, ahora mismo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Aioros pensó que el tiempo se detenía, de sus manos cayó el teléfono, casi colgándose.

Afrodita sostuvo el teléfono, había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba muy mal.

*****

—¿Donde esta?

Radamanthys no reconoció la voz de aquella persona en un principió, pero no era momento de ser territorial, ni siquiera tenía derecho alguno de eso.

—Esta en su Loft, si eres su amigo supongo que sabrás donde esta.

*****

Afrodita lo sabía y sin mas colgó el teléfono, propinandole a Aioros un fuerte codazo en el costado para hacerle despertar o reaccionar.

—Debemos irnos.

Pronunció, subiendo a un automóvil negro, el que era su vehículo particular compartido por él y sus dos amores.

No era un auto de lujo y estaba algo desordenado en el interior, pero eso era cortesía de Deathmask.

*****

Radamanthys estaba ansioso, por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba que Kanon despertara de su recaída.

Ya había visto una, cuando le preguntó por su pasado, en ese momento actuó como si estuviera reviviendo algo desagradable.

Y cuando le dijo serpiente, Kanon dejo de moverse o tratar de liberarse, tal vez en ese momento también estaba recordando algo extremadamente doloroso.

Los minutos pasaban y el estaba cada vez más desesperado, imaginándose lo peor.

Sus manos sobre su cabeza, tratando de calmarse, el tenía sus propios demonios y deseaba olvidarlos, no eran tan malos como los de Kanon aparentemente.

De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y dos personas ingresar en ese departamento.

Uno de ellos era Aioros, el otro se le hacia familiar, pero no lograba reconocerlo del todo.

—Esta en su cama, no puedo hacer que reaccione.

En ese momento Radamanthys tenía una expresión como de un niño perdido, pensó Afrodita, quien noto el labio partido, la nariz sangrando y el ojo morado, casi cerrado.

Parecía que necesitaría puntadas, pero nada mas que eso, el que necesitaba ayuda era Kanon.

Afrodita era el único que lograba hacerlo despertar si es que reaccionaba del todo, sino, lo haría con el tiempo.

—Dices que Thanatos lo atacó.

Pronunció de pronto Aioros, dejando que Afrodita realizara su trabajo.

Radamanthys asintió, no sabía exactamente que había pasado, pero debió ser algo doloroso para Kanon.

Porque desde que hablo con ese bastardo, su amante había dejado de responder, como si estuviera aterrado.

El gemelo de cabello negro era un hombre poderoso, prueba de ello era el daño que había logrado hacerle antes de que sus aliados y amigos decidieran brindarle ayuda, aunque no le gustaba que se metieran en sus peleas.

Radamanthys relato lo sucedido, lo poco que pudo ver, notando el miedo de Aioros, la preocupación de Afrodita, algo estaba pasando relacionado con su amante.

Y que lo maldijeran si dejaba que le hicieran a un lado esta vez, escuchando con atención lo que le decía Afrodita a Kanon.

—¿Que le pasa a Kanon?

Pregunto, Radamanthys, aun malherido acercándose a él, sentandose a su lado, su mirada fija en el hombre hermoso, que en ese momento estaba inconsciente.

—Ya van dos veces que le pasa esto.

Afrodita no supo que responderle, hasta que vio a Radamanthys besar sus nudillos, sosteniendo la mano de su amante.

—Se que algo malo le paso y ese bastardo tuvo que ver, lo vi en sus ojos, estaba aterrado.

Afrodita no supo que decir en un principio, sabía que Kanon era renuente a compartir su pasado, pero lo mejor en ese momento era responder a una de las preguntas de Radamanthys.

—Ellos eran huérfanos, eran bonitos y Thanatos los recogió, pero también les hizo daño, a uno más que a otro.

La expresión de Radamanthys era todo un poema, por un momento pensó en gritar o maldecir, pero guardó silencio, recargando su frente contra la palma de Kanon, abriendo la herida que tenía por encima de las cejas.

—¿Como puedo ayudarlo?

Preguntó, con tanta solemnidad como quien desea elistarse para una larga guerra.

Afrodita no supo que decir en un principio, mirando a Radamanthys como si no le hubiera escuchado preguntar por la forma de ayudarlo o no hubiera hablado del todo.

—Una forma sería quedándote con él, Thanatos es un hombre peligroso que seguramente trate de alejarte.

Radamanthys conocía muy bien a Thanatos, los dos trabajaban para el mismo hombre y comprendía muy bien la clase de sádico del que se trataba.

Era un hombre enfermo, que debió torturar a su amado Kanon, la criatura más hermosa y triste que había visto.

Aunque sonreía, siempre parecía triste, había algo oculto, un dolor terrible comiéndose su pecho.

—No puedo jurar que siempre estaré a su lado, porque no se si Kanon me desee tanto tiempo.

Afrodita no lo interrumpió, escuchando lo que Radamanthys estaba diciéndole, escuchando nada más que sinceridad en su tono de voz.

—Pero estaré a su lado por el tiempo que me desee consigo y tratare de borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos.

Aioros coloco una mano en su hombro, tratando de alejarlo de Kanon, pero no se lo permitió, mostrando la fuerza que tenía en realidad, tal vez de esa forma pudo pelear con Thanatos usando sus puños.

—Aunque me cueste todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, aun mi vida.

Esta vez fue Afrodita quien le trato de separar de Kanon para atender aquellas heridas, pero aun no terminaba.

—Te lo prometo Kanon, de alguna forma tratare de que vuelvas a ser feliz.

Afrodita sostuvo a Radamanthys de los hombros, quería atender sus heridas, ya que si Kanon lo veía sangrando no podría estar contento.

—Dulzura, hay que curar esas heridas, porque Kanon no va a estar contento si te ve sangrando.  
Radamanthys asintió, solo por Kanon, se dijo en silencio, acariciando su mejilla antes de marcharse.

—Te recuerdo, eres la chica del elevador y del restaurante, supongo que fuiste tu quien puso eso en mi bebida.

Pronuncio cuando Afrodita comenzó a atender cada una de las heridas de Radamanthys, no estaba tan mal, pero pocas eran las personas que se atrevían a enfrentarse a Thanatos.

—Ese bastardo quiere lastimar a las dos personas mas importantes para mi, y no lo permitiré.

Susurro, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido en el restaurante, llamando la atención de Afrodita, quien siguió realizando su trabajo de enfermero.

—No dejaré que maten al señor Hades, ni que lastimen a Kanon.

Aioros en ese momento estaba preparando algo de café, suponía que la reacción de Kanon era debido a ver a su torturador regresar del abismo de la muerte.

—¿El señor Hades es muy importante para ti? ¿Mas que Kanon?

Radamanthys solo le había dicho algo de su pasado a Minos, pero suponía que si deseaba ganarse su confianza, debía intercambiar algo de información.

—Mi tía, Ursula, ella era muy mala, ahora veo que pudo ser peor, ella solo mato a mis padres e intento matarme a mi, pero no me hizo lo que le hicieron a Kanon.

Pronuncio, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, con algunas puntadas y varios vendajes.

—El señor Hades me recogió y me dio un destino, educación, un trabajo, Kanon la razón para mantenerme en pie, no morir.

Eso era extraño, porque Kanon, el no recordaba que se hubieran visto antes de aquella fiesta.

—Yo quiero ser eso para Kanon.

Finalizó, sus ojos fijos en sus manos, su cabeza gacha, su angustia visible.

—Si acaso me lo permite.


	19. Dragones.

Kanon despertó varias horas después, estaba amaneciendo y podía ver una silueta sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Por un momento deseo desesperadamente que fuera Radamanthys, pero sabía que era demasiado pedirle al destino que ocurriera eso.

Su amado dragón le abandonaría, ya había pasado antes, cuando se daban cuenta de que era una serpiente le olvidaban.

Quien estaba haciendo guardia era Aioros, él que al verlo moverse, se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido, pero no se acerco a él, sino que camino al balcón para hacerle una señal a una persona que juro trataría de dormir, pero no había cerrado los ojos.

Quien al ver la señal de Aioros, se levantó de un salto que despertó a Afrodita y subió las escaleras saltándose escalones, estaba desesperado por verle.

Kanon escucho el sonido de las pisadas y por un momento pensó que se trataba de Saga, hasta que un cuerpo enorme se arrodillo junto a él, tomándolo de la mano, para después besarla.

-Kanon.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, antes de restregarse contra su mano como su fuera un gato enorme.

-Estaba tan angustiado.

Kanon sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, tal era su felicidad que no supo que hacer en un principió, admirando el amor y el alivio reflejado en los ojos de Radamanthys.

-¿No te fuiste?

Radamanthys no entendió esa pregunta, quien podría darle la espalda a su amor de aquella forma, tratando de sonreirle.

-No se separo de tu lado en todo el tiempo en que estuviste en cama, sólo porque le aseguramos que tu desearías que descansará un poco se alejó de ti, pero nos engaño, no durmió ni un segundo.

En ese momento Kanon noto las heridas de Radamanthys, causadas por culpa suya, casi como si el mismo le hubiera lastimado.

-¿Que te paso? ¿Fue culpa mía todo esto?

Radamanthys negó aquello, fue Thanatos quien le había golpeado, respondiendo a su ofensiva y en realidad no estaba tan mal.

Había recibido mayores palizas en las manos de su "amada" tía Ursula.

-Para nada, sólo choque contra un muro, además fue sumamente divertido golpear a ese bastardo y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo.  
Afrodita y Aioros con solo verlos se sintieron unos intrusos, por lo que sin despedirse decidieron marcharse.

Kanon rodeando a Radamanthys con ambos brazos, sintiendo como este le imitaba con delicadeza, suspiro ayudándole a recostarse a su lado.

Disfrutando su calor, la forma en que rodeaba su cuerpo, y este se amoldaba al suyo.

-Deberíamos irnos, marcharnos a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, a una hermosa playa.

Radamanthys no le respondió, pero no era necesario, seguiría a Kanon hasta el fondo del mar de ser precisos.

-¿A donde quieres ir?

Pregunto cuando Kanon dejo de abrazarlo, esperando que le prestara mucha más atención y que formará parte de sus planes.

-Tu elige a donde, sino, pensare que solo es idea mía y que tu no quieres irte conmigo.

Kanon de nuevo actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y tal vez, eso era mucho peor que afrontar sus demonios.

No obstante algunas personas actuaban escondiendo sus temores, otros les dejaban al descubierto, pero no importaba la clase de individuo del que se trataba Kanon, de todas formas le seguiría al fin del mundo.

-Conozco un lugar, mis padres se conocieron allí, es un lugar agradable, no muy turístico, tendremos privacidad.

A Kanon le gustaría recordar a sus padres, tener alguna baratija, algún objeto que les haya pertenecido, pero no existía nada y por un momento, una milésima de segundo quiso decirle a Radamanthys lo afortunado que era por tener aquellos recuerdos.  
\- Tenía cinco años cuando ellos perdieron la vida.

Susurro de pronto, estaba cansado pero lo mejor era partir cuanto antes.

-El día de su funeral, aun no comprendía que no volvería a verlos, pero vi un ángel llorando en una tumba y el solo verlo me convenció de la existencia de la vida eterna.

Había muchas estatuas como esas, de ángeles llorando, pero aquellas imágenes frías e inertes no lo convencían de la inmortalidad, sino por el contrario, de la falta de verdad en aquellas palabras, no existían los ángeles, solo los demonios y en el caso de su amante, el bien podía ser un Incubo.

-Si existen los ángeles, yo creó que tu eres un demonio, un Incubo creado para seducirme.

Radamanthys encontró aquella noción divertida, riendo por esa extraña ocurrencia, notando la forma en que se desvestía Kanon, el como se movía, era sensual, como si hubiera nacido con una atracción que Saga carecía, al menos para él, la única ocasión que pudo verlo no encontró el deseo irrefrenable de acompañarlo y protegerlo.

-Si yo fuera algo, sería un wyvern, tal vez un dragón rojo, como ese de la película.

Kanon para ese momento ya había encontrado la forma en que Radamanthys le dejara conservar algunos cambios de ropa y le dio el que más le gustaba, uno serio, formal, como su dragón.

¿Que decían de los hombres? Que debían ser serios, feos y formales, pues su dragón tenía dos de aquellos atributos, sólo que no era para nada feo.

-Ponte este, me gusta como remarca tu cintura y tus hombros, además deja mucho a la imaginación.

No sabía si eso era algo bueno, o no, pero la expresión de Kanon, cuando se acercó a ayudarle a terminar de acomodar su corbata, le señalo que era algo muy bueno.

-No deseo que vean la clase de diamante en bruto que poseo, ya que si tu te pareces a ese dragón que asolaba el reino de aquellos enanos, yo soy un dragón del mar que hace naufragar a los barcos.

Esa imagen era divertida, un dragón rojo y uno marino, un leviatán, los dos enamorados, aunque Radamanthys no estaba seguro de cual de los dos era el amo del otro, pero bien podría ser Kanon, al que se le entregaría gustoso.

-Y capture un bonito dragón rojo, para mi sólo.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Kanon beso los labios de Radamanthys, quien se aferro a su cabello, respondiendo con hambre, relamiéndose los labios cuando se separaron.

-Cuando estemos allá, elegiré tu traje de baño, porque si es como tu pijama no me gustaría que te vieran casi desnudo.

No le veía ningún problema, no tenía ningún traje de baño de todas formas.

-Me alegra que no seas celoso, ni posesivo.

Susurro con cierta ironía, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, dándole todo el control que Kanon pudiera necesitar y encontraba mucho más agradable admirar el paisaje, la vistosa ciudad y la hermosa sonrisa de su dragón.

-No lo soy, únicamente cuidó lo que es mió y a ti no te gustaría de otra forma.


	20. Amor y Dolor.

Aioros estaba cansado de esperar por el perdón de Saga, el perdón de la única persona que amaría y quien lo acusaba de ser un traidor, el que facilitó que lastimaron a su hermano menor.

Aun así, no rompería su palabra, ni volvería a acercarse a él, de eso se trataba su afecto y su amor incondicional, de nunca realizar cualquier acto en contra de su voluntad.

Pero también se preguntaba si no se hizo a un lado con demasiada facilidad, sin explicar sus acciones, únicamente dándole la espalda cuando Saga lo necesitaba más, dejándolo solo con la culpa de no poder hacer nada para proteger a su hermano menor de Thanatos.

Le había dicho a Afrodita que Radamanthys era interesante, pero también era valiente, porque deseaba enfrentarse con los demonios de Kanon, sin siquiera conocerlos un poco.

En cambio él, que los conocía de antemano, no los enfrentó, como si no comprendiera la forma de actuar de Saga, como intentaría castigarse por no ayudarle a Kanon cuando debió hacerlo y se preguntaba, si acaso no pensaba, que hubiera sido mejor que el recibiera las atenciones de Thanatos y no su hermano. 

Ese hombre rubio comprendía que amar a esos hermanos era mucho trabajo, que tendría que haber sacrificios y al final, bien podría ser olvidado.

Aun así estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, a sufrir en las manos de Kanon, con el único deseo de permanecer a su lado.

En cambio, cuando Saga le dijo que ya no deseaba verle, que era un monstruo, que le traiciono al provocar el dolor de su hermano, simplemente se hizo a un lado, aunque le dolía demasiado por lo que paso Kanon, este le hizo ver que no era culpa suya y que siempre intento ocultar el daño que recibía.

Kanon se había marchado sin avisar como era su costumbre, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se llevó a Radamanthys consigo y esperaba que eso fuera una buena señal, al menos ya confiaba en alguien más que Saga o ellos.

De pronto pudo escuchar que el timbre de su celular sonaba sin parar, tenía diez llamadas perdidas, varias de ellas anteriores a la fiesta de Julian, otras más de cuando Kanon encontró a Thanatos, todas ellas eran de Saga y sabía muy bien la clase de llamada de la que se trataban.

Quería exigirle que dejará de hablarle o reunirse con el menor, acusándolo de utilizarle a su favor, planificar su caída, el que Saga le llamara era realmente malo, pero aún así, aunque sólo fuera para escuchar sus reclamos él acudiría a verlo a donde fuera.

Respirando hondo, decidió darle la oportunidad de gritarle, eso era lo mejor.

Saga lo esperaba en un restaurante cercano a donde vivían en el pasado, cuando Shion y Dohko les ofrecieron una mejor vida.

Pero no tan buena como la que el señor Kido le ofreció varios años atrás, cuando por azares del destino logro salvar la vida de su pequeña nieta, la que trataron de asesinar, las mismas personas que esperaban quedarse con las posesiones del anciano, una vez que perdiera la vida.

Lo extraño fue que de alguna manera el estuvo en el mejor lugar en el peor momento, salvando la vida de Saori, para ser adoptado poco después por el amable anciano, él y su hermano, pero como decía el dicho el tigre no cambia sus franjas y después de ser contactado por Kanon, se volvió su socio en el crimen.

Recibía su parte y además, podía ver a Saga, al menos saber un poco de él, de los labios de Kanon, quien había encontrado un nuevo amor, pero el únicamente tendría un único amor, que no lo amaba y que ni siquiera deseaba verle, pero aún así le amaría por siempre.

Aioros bajo del taxi, estaba a punto de prender un cigarrillo entre sus labios, cuando sintió el recibimiento acostumbrado de su amor, que era un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

El que nunca daba en su blanco, porque ya lo esperaba, pero aún así le dolía hasta el alma, no obstante, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¿Donde esta Kanon?

Preguntó furioso, completamente fuera de si, seguramente su hermano Kanon le llamaría a Saga desde su destino, de esa forma era incapaz de evitar que se marchara.

—Con su novio, supongo que salió apenas nos marchamos de su departamento. 

El tipo de las cejas no le agradaba en lo absoluto, era extraño y su lealtad por Hades legendaria, la clase de honor que siempre causaba problemas.

—¿Dejaste que se marchara con él?

Preguntó sosteniéndolo del cuello de su ropa, esperando que le diera una respuesta convincente.

—¿No se supone que le cuidabas la espalda?

Aioros se soltó con algo de esfuerzo, pero utilizó aquella oportunidad para sostener a Saga, empujándolo contra la pared, para evitar que siguieran llamando la atención y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—No soy su carcelero, Kanon puede hacer lo que mejor le convenga.

Saga al sentir su cuerpo musculoso junto al suyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba furioso, pero aun así Aioros le seguía atrayendo.

—No me toques.

Por culpa suya lastimaron a su hermano, pero no por las razones que le decía, sino que toda su atención estaba puesta en el apuesto castaño, haciendo a un lado a su hermano menor.

—Después de lo que le hiciste a Kanon, tienes suerte de que no te haya mandado a Death, para que vengue tu traición.

Pronunció con malicia, esperando que Aioros lo soltara y eso hizo, sintiendo el dolor de su rechazo calar muy profundo en su pecho.

—Yo no lo sabía, ya se lo explique a Kanon y pudo perdonarme, porque tu no, porque me odias tanto.

Saga había respondido aquella pregunta en muchas ocasiones, pero lo haría de nuevo, hasta que Aioros dejara de preguntar y sobre todo, dejara tranquilo a su hermano.

—No se porque Kanon te ha perdonado con tanta facilidad, pero yo se la clase de persona que eres.

Pronunció Saga, mirándolo con odio, furioso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía disfrutar de su dolor.

—Sentías placer al saber que mientras me tocabas a mi, Thanatos violaba a mi hermano.

Aioros retrocedió varios pasos, sin creer que era pronunciado por Saga, lo que pensaba de él, perdiendo la esperanza de ser perdonado por su único amor.

—Thanatos decidió al gemelo que deseaba y tú, Aioros, tomaste al que sobraba, o solamente fue al azar.

Trato de marcharse, seguro que Afrodita estaba en lo correcto, no era buena idea decirle que Thanatos estaba vivo, porque en ese momento evitaría que Kanon saliera de su departamento y no dejaría que viera a Radamanthys, quien parecía ser una buena influencia para su amigo.

—No te gusta escuchar la verdad, Aioros, no soportas comprender la clase de persona que eres, que yo se quien eres.

Aioros ya no lo soporto por más tiempo y retrocedió varios pasos, antes de marcharse, dándole la espalda a Saga.

—No quiero verte a menos que me digas a donde esta Kanon, lo entendiste.

Casi grito, esperando alejar a Aioros, que le odiara y no volviera jamas, porque a pesar de todo, si pudiera olvidar el dolor de Kanon, se entregaría a él sin pensarlo.

—Mi hermano ya no esta soló.


	21. Sol y Mar.

El lugar era hermoso pensó Kanon bajando de su automóvil, no era lo que esperaba pero era lo que necesitaba para olvidar ese mal rato y reconquistar el deseo de su Radamanthys.

Quien le siguió mostrándole un barco de pasajeros, tenía buena pinta, justo como lo recordaba de la primera vez que subió en él.

Kanon llevo las manos a su cintura, rodeándolo con sus brazos, recargando su barbilla en sus hombros, suponiendo que se veían algo disparejos.

El vistiendo mezclilla, una playera de color azul de mangas a tres cuartos, con un cuello redondo y una chamarra negra.

-¿Crees que aun haya lugar para nosotros?

Radamanthys esperaba eso, porque aunque se trataba de un lugar agradable, no tenía la mejor de las suertes.

-También lleva pasajeros, la mitad de sus habitaciones, son de esa clase, aunque en la parte de arriba hay uno o dos camarotes para parejas.

Su madre había tratado de escapar de su hermana en ese barco, era una chica muda, de unos quince o dieciséis años, su padre le superaba en edad por muchos años y decidió ayudarle a protegerse, pero al final su tía logro su objetivo, en todo menos un detalle, su abuelo le dejó su tesoro a él, no a Ursula, que tenía la mala suerte de ser mujer en una época en donde la homofobia y el misógismo era bien visto.

-Pues vamos por nuestra habitación y después por nuestros trajes de baño, además tengo que hacer una llamada.

*****

Saga regreso sintiéndose miserable, como cada ocasión que veía a su viejo amor.

Comprendía que no había forma en que Aioros pudiera saber que le hacían a Kanon.

Aun así no era justo que el tuviera lo que deseaba y Kanon, siempre estuviera sólo al final.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, cuando repentinamente sonó su timbre, era Kanon.

-¿Kanon, donde estas?

Aquella pregunta era la que siempre hacia, esperando que Kanon le dijera el punto exacto en donde pudiera buscarlo.

-Estoy en un barco, Radamanthys esta conmigo, regresaré en cinco días, todo estará bien.

Respondió antes de colgar, sin permitirle hacer más preguntas, dejándolo mucho más angustiado que antes.

*****

Radamanthys le veía con el cejó fruncido, al parecer molesto, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho.

-Solamente lograras que se preocupe mucho más haciendo esa clase de llamadas, no te diré que hacer, pero no creó que sea justó para tu hermano.

Kanon en un principio quiso responderle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero Radamanthys era diferente, hasta el momento no parecía estar interesado en comandarlo ni decirle que hacer.

-Si le digo en donde estoy, me vendrá a buscar y no deseo que nos interrumpan.

Radamanthys asintió, ambos esperaban que les dieran su camarote y antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier sonido, llegaron por sus maletas a escoltarlos.

Extrañándose un poco al ver que eran dos hombres aquellos que solicitaban la suite de luna de miel.

En donde una vez adentro, Kanon dejo caer todo lo que había comprado, seis trajes de baño de diferentes colores, sandalias, toallas, dos sombreros y mucho bloqueador solar.

-¿Eso fue lo que fuiste a comprar?

Kanon asintió buscando uno de los de su amante, de color amarillo con franjas negras y rojas.

-Este es para ti, quiero verte con él, combina con el color de tu cabello.

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de preguntarle que si eso era a lo que se refería cuando dijo buscarle un traje de baño formal, pero perdió el habla cuando su amante se sentó en un sillón para admirarle.

-¿Esperas un espectáculo acaso?  
Kanon se limito a abrir un refresco, era lo más cercano que tenía a un poco de champaña, pero esperaba que tuviera el mismo impacto.

-Comienza lentamente, primero dándome la espalda y cuando estés a punto de perder tu camisa, voltea a verme.

Radamanthys sólo por seguirle la corriente lo escuchó, dándole la espalda primero, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos.

-Lentamente, muy lentamente, como si no desearás exponer tu cuerpo, pero no tienes otra opción.

Radamanthys decidió escucharlo, moviéndose mucho más lento, como si tratara de seducirlo, mirándolo de reojo, preguntándose si Kanon comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo y la manera en que lo hacía.

-¿Porque no me ayudas con esta tarea y me quitas tu la ropa?

Kanon se negó a ello, porque de poner sus manos en el cuerpo del hombre rubio, no le dejaría utilizar su traje de baño y permanecerían todo el tiempo en el camarote.

-Quiero presumir el lindo dragón que capture y si te tocó, se que no podre resistirme a hacerte el amor.

Radamanthys volteo justo en el momento en el que se quito la camisa, abriendo su cinturón con lentitud, entrando en el papel que se le pedía, tratando de seducir a Kanon.

-Yo no me opongo a ello, Kanon, nunca me he negado a nada que tu desees.

Kanon jadeo cuando Radamanthys se sentó en sus piernas, portando sólo un calzoncillo, llevando sus manos a sus muslos.

-Por lo que no tienes que fingir conmigo, solo actuar como tu lo desees, ya sabes que soy tuyo desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, mi ángel Leviatán.

Kanon se relamio los labios con anticipación, llevando ambas manos a sus pectorales, recorriéndolos con firmeza, preguntándose como se sentiría frotar su miembro erecto contra ellos, si eran de tamaño suficiente para rodearlo ligeramente de apretarlos un poco.

-Mi dragón marino.

Kanon llevó su boca a uno de los pezones de Radamanthys, olvidando momentáneamente su idea de salir de su habitación, chupando con fuerza, dibujándolo con la punta de su lengua, pellizcando el otro, torciendo su carne rosada sin piedad alguna.

Radamanthys arqueo la espalda, cerrando los ojos a causa del placer, el no deseaba salir de su camarote, pero de alguna manera esperaba que Kanon se abriera un poco más con él, por esa razón le contaba lo poco que recordaba de su niñez y comprendía, que su amante no le diría nada de aquellos momentos oscuros, pero no todo debía ser malo, tal vez su juventud o sus años veinte.

Kanon al ver que su atención estaba en otra parte llevo su mano a su propio pantalón, para abrirlos, liberando su sexo de la tediosa prisión de tela, juntando su hombría con la de Radamanthys, ambas espadas enfrentándose en un baile de dos.  
-Rada...

Radamanthys abrió los ojos y se sostuvo del respaldo del asiento, abriendo sus piernas de par en par, usando los brazos para apoyarse.

-Kanon...

Suplico el menor, arqueando la espalda para que su dragón le poseyera, escuchando como Kanon rasgaba la tela, liberando su cuerpo, para poder undirse en él.

Radamanthys cabalgándolo, arqueando la espalda, gimiendo y jadeando a su ritmo.

Sintiendo que no era suficiente, Kanon lo empujo sosteniendo a Radamanthys, para recostarse arriba de su cuerpo sobre la alfombra, moviéndose con el vaivén de las olas que rodeaban el barco.

Sintiéndose como si fuera uno con Radamanthys, vaciándose en su interior poco después, permaneciendo sobre su cuerpo, únicamente porque el más joven lo evito con la fuerza de sus brazos.

-Tendremos que bañarnos juntos y eso nos tomara unas dos horas o tal vez un poco más.

Radamanthys solo asintió, a el no le interesaba demasiado salir, solo estar con Kanon.

-Tenemos una tina y quiero lavar tu espalda, tardarnos mucho tiempo en eso, hasta que las puntas de nuestros dedos se arruguen.

Radamanthys volvió a asentir, mirándole de reojo, sintiendo como se alejaba, como si pensara cargarlo, pero no creía que pudiera, por lo que se levantó del suelo.

-Sabes, Shion y Dohko fueron la primer pareja como nosotros que conocimos, ellos nos dieron un futuro, una casa nueva y nos enseñaron el ofició.

Radamanthys sonrió como nunca antes, absorbiendo toda la información que Kanon deseara compartirle.

-Aunque Shion era quien hacia la mayor parte del trabajo, creo que Dohko era quien dejaba que poseyeran su cuerpo, era como tú, le gustaba que lo amaran, ser quien...

De pronto ya no supo que decir, pero no era necesario que finalizara, Radamanthys lo entendía.

-A mi me gusta sentirte en mi, no creo que sea algo malo, porque los dos somos iguales, yo lo sé y que tu me poseas en el lecho, no creo que me haga inferior a ti, al menos que tu si lo creas.

Kanon negó aquello inmediatamente, rodeando el cuerpo de su amante, quien le respondió de la misma forma.

-Yo no creo eso Rada...

Radamanthys asintió, pero por alguna razón, pensaba que Kanon creía lo contrario, tal vez se sentía inferior a él, o a todo el mundo, o le hicieron creer eso.

-Nunca lo haría, tu y yo somos iguales, cierto, tu y yo somos compañeros.

Radamanthys asintió, conduciendo a Kanon a su tina rentada.

-Debemos darnos ese baño, quiero que me ayudes a lavarme, mi compañero, pero no sólo la espalda...


	22. La serpiente del paraíso.

El era suyo, sin importar lo que hiciera o a donde intentara marcharse, mucho menos con quien intentará protegerse, fue el quien lo moldeó, esa serpiente fue creación suya y debía regresar a su lugar, debajo de sus pies, hincado, esperando alguna orden suya.

Seguía siendo hermoso, tan sensual como lo recordaba, aunque ya estaba viejo, tenía treinta años, pero aún seguía siendo su dulce Kanon.

Y si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse a esa belleza de frágil figura, ese efebo precioso, tan parecido a una ninfa que en ocasiones le hacia creer que se trataba de una criatura elemental.

Cuyo gusto en amantes era desagradable y no hablaba de Julian Solo, el que abriera las piernas para ese muchacho lo comprendía, se trataba de negocios al fin y al cabo.

Negocios que seguramente mantendría en pie una vez que su serpiente regresara a su nido.

Lo que no concebía era el aparente deseo que sentía por ese bruto tan poco agraciado, la mano derecha de Hades y el guardián de Pandora.

El que buscara a esa inmunda criatura para brindarle placer estaba fuera de su comprensión, sólo por eso debía desaparecer, debería matarlo.

Si no fuera parte de lo solicitado por ese ingenuo Lune, a cambio de su ayuda, de traicionar al señor Hades, y tener a ese hombre de cabello rubio bajo su mando, otro sujeto de mal gusto, pero aceptaba que Lune deseara vengarse por su rechazo, haciéndolo suyo.

A pesar de atreverse a atacarlo como si se tratase de un animal, el que parecía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó en un principió.

Mucho más aun, cuando esos dos trogloditas se unieron a él para humillarlo, encontrando graciosa su derrota.

Pero solo porque no entendían su destino, ellos estaban muertos, todos menos Radamanthys, que pasaría a ser el ayudante personal de Lune, aunque más bien se trataba de su mayordomo y en el momento en que lo deseara su puta.

Un lugar ideal para el que trataba de robarle a su serpiente, lavando su mente, alejándolo de Kanon, borrarlo de sus recuerdos seguramente, haciéndole creer que podía elegir la clase de vida que deseaba.

Un lugar que se merecía, cuyo destino convencería a su serpiente de que había sido culpa suya, por poner sus ojos en él, al convencerlo de tener un futuro juntos, el ocasionaría su desgracia, su caída.

Como todo aquel que se le acercaba sufriría el mismo destino, el mismo dolor, porque se trataba de una serpiente que siempre dañaba a los otros, un ave de mal agüero, hecho únicamente para la desgracia o para complacerlo a él, su creador. 

Thanatos sostenía una copa de vino en sus manos, le revolvía con delicadeza disfrutando de una grabación antigua, él no participaba en esa escena, pero si su serpiente, la que tenía unos catorce años, lloraba y suplicaba porque se detuvieran, pero no lo hicieron y su pequeño traidor termino por disfrutar de sus caricias. 

No cabía duda que Kanon era suyo, su propiedad y no lo dejaría marcharse nunca, no a menos que fuera destruido, que la muerte se lo llevará, pero únicamente en un espectáculo que le entretuviera, solo así le dejaría marcharse.

*****

Seis días después, Radamanthys estaba a punto de salir para buscar a Kanon, un día después de regresar de su viaje en el crucero donde sus padres se conocieron, estaba vestido como era su costumbre y su amante le había prestado su motocicleta, la que prometió cuidar como si se tratara de su dueño.

Tenía un ligero color bronceado que llamó la atención de Minos y Aiacos desde un principio, logrando que se rieran de su supuesto intento por encontrar el tridente de Julian en un crucero romántico, Minos llego a decirle que esperaba ser su padrino cuando se realizará la boda. 

Sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en ese momento, en una boda con Kanon, justo en el momento en que escucho unos pasos a su espalda, tal vez cuatro o cinco personas, uno de ellos quiso golpearlo por la espalda pero logro esquivarlo, así como los golpes de otros dos, sin embargo eran cinco de ellos, junto con un sexto que reconoció como el hijo de Hypnos, Oneiros, verificando un golpe, seguramente orquestado por su tío. 

No tocaron la motocicleta, pero a él, le hicieron mucho daño, creía que una de sus costillas estaba rota, pero al menos logro lastimar a dos de ellos y otro más, el primero que lo atacó, estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Radamanthys observaba a Oneiros con furia, luchando por liberarse de las manos de sus atacantes, dos de ellos sosteniendo sus brazos.

Oneiros lo sostuvo del cabello para obligarle a mirarlo fijamente, apretando los dientes, al mismo tiempo que el heredero de Hypnos sonreía, burlándose de su caída, disfrutando el mensaje que estaba a punto de darle, imaginándose su enojo.

—Thanatos te ordena que abandones a Kanon, la próxima vez no será tan generoso y te encontrarán nadando en las cañerías, tengas o no la protección de ese sucio anciano, tu amado señor Hades.

Finalizó, golpeando su cabeza con un bastón con suficiente fuerza para romperle el cráneo, dejándolo en ese callejón, esperando que lo encontraran y Kanon, el juguete de su tío, aceptará su propuesta de salvar al estúpido Radamanthys, que seguramente, como el perro guardián que era defendería a su amo hasta la muerte.

*****

Kanon llego con panes, una botella de vino y suficientes ingredientes para hacer pasta a la boloñesa como para un regimiento, dejó la botella en su refrigerador, los panes en un recipiente de plástico y lo demás en la barra enfrente de la cocina, quería sorprender a Radamanthys, enseñarle que no era un completo inútil, que también podía alimentarlo.

Se sentía algo sucio y pensó en bañarse, pero Radamanthys era groseramente puntual, por lo que sólo recogió su cabello, amarrándolo con un listón, preparándose para cocinar para ambos, quería pasar tiempo con él, no sólo tomarlo en cada esquina o superficie de su baño, aunque no era adverso a realizar esa empresa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su vida era justo como se la imaginaba, no necesitaba trabajar, tenía las comodidades que siempre soñó y un compañero, esa sola palabra le hacía erizarse de la emoción y el placer que sentía en ese momento.

Kanon puso a hervir agua y comenzó a cortar los tomates, cuando de pronto lo escucho, un sonido en su habitación, había un intruso y esperaba que fuera Radamanthys, pero el siempre lo saludaba al ingresar en su loft, anunciando su presencia.

Con el cuchillo en su mano comenzó a subir las escaleras, alguien había dejado la televisión encendida con música clásica, de una lira, para ser precisos, un horrible instrumento que su maestro amaba escuchar y tocar, el que sonaba cuando le hacia daño, logrando que una serie de horribles recuerdos lo torturara de pronto.

Dándole la oportunidad al intruso de atacarlo por la espalda, torciendo el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, lastimándolo hasta que lo dejo caer, la cercanía logrando que sus sentidos se inundarán con su desagradable aroma, una costosa loción que lo petrificó.

—¿Que lujosa vida te das mi dulce serpiente?

Era él, era Thanatos, quien logro lanzarlo a su cama, en la que cayó pesadamente, alejándose de inmediato, al verlo acercarse a él con un paso lento, demasiado controlado.

—¿Ese muchacho sabe a quien le perteneces, sabe que voy a recuperarte?

Kanon busco un arma que siempre guardaba en su cama, apuntando a su torturador con ella, quien ignoro su amenaza, sentándose a su lado para retirar la pistola de su mano, conociendo muy bien que tan asustado estaba.

—Lo mejor es que lo dejes ir, esta es sólo una advertencia, regresa conmigo, trabaja para mi, como en el pasado, Kanon.

Thanatos beso su mejilla, recorriendo su cuello, pensando que este efebo no se convirtió en un ogro, sino en un elfo, a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo hermoso, lamiendo la piel expuesta antes de morderlo para dejarle una señal a su amante, el que seguramente ni siquiera en su juventud logro ser un efebo, era después de todo una criatura mundana.

—O esa bestia pagará el haberse enamorado de ti.

Susurro, alejándose con demasiada calma, una sonrisa en sus labios, tomándose el tiempo para cerrar la hornilla de la estufa, escuchando como Kanon comenzaba a moverse, como para verificar que no fuera una pesadilla.

—Por cierto, no toque aquella hermosa motocicleta tuya, pero no se si ese troglodita vuelva a caminar, si no deseas matarlo, ya sabes que debes hacer...


	23. Judas.

Kanon al verle cerrar la puerta de su habitación, no pudo más que recargarse en el barandal del único lugar que había considerado seguro, pero ya no más.

Cayendo de rodillas poco después, recordando su pasado y apenas comprendiendo lo que se le había dicho.

Sin percatarse de que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, una hora tras otra, su comida a medio preparar en la mesa, el agua enfriándose.

Su mente nublada, tratando de formar un plan, una forma de escapar, hasta que recordó lo último que pronunció Thanatos.

"—Por cierto, no toque aquella hermosa motocicleta tuya, pero no se si ese troglodita vuelva a caminar, si no deseas matarlo, ya sabes que debes hacer..."

Kanon jadeo sosteniendo su cabeza, no era verdad, solo estaba mintiendo, su compañero estaba a punto de llegar, tenía que hacer la cena, no podía ver que había llorado.

Levantándose, limpiando su rostro, trato de recuperar la compostura, bloquear sus recuerdos.

Notando que ya no era de noche, sino que estaba amaneciendo y Radamanthys no se había presentado.

No, no era cierto, su dragón estaba bien, estaba a salvo, sólo no quiso verlo.

—No es verdad, Thanatos no puede acercarse a él.

Susurro marcando el numero de su amante, una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Tratando de no pensar en lo peor, controlando su miedo, pensando que se trataba de otra misión, otro trabajo y debía mantener la calma, eso era lo mejor.

Debía ordenarle a Shura que buscará a Radamanthys, el ya le había ayudado a encontrarlo en el pasado, en esta ocasión se conformaría con cualquier pista.

—Afrodita, necesito a Shura, no puedo encontrar a Radamanthys.

*****

Lune había escuchado del propio Minos, cuando comenzó a planear su venganza en compañía de Aiacos, que Radamanthys estaba muy malherido y que eso tenía que pagarse con sangre, de preferencia la de los cinco hijos de Hypnos.

Su jefe era muy cercano a Radamanthys, tanto que la primera ocasión que pudo tenerlo, Minos le encargo que lo llevará de regreso a su casa.

Lo cual hizo con algo de molestia, el no era un mayordomo y llevar a Radamanthys a su departamento fue toda una hazaña.

Y decidió cobrarse su trabajo duró con el cuerpo del amigo de Minos, Radamanthys, quien se atrevió a rechazarlo después diciéndole que pudo ser Zelos el afortunado, que no se sintiera especial porque no lo era y lo que le hizo bien podía ser una violación.

Como si dormir con el hubiera sido desagradable, era hermoso, era mucho mejor que cualquier otro, aun Kanon, en especial ese horrible Zelos, una cosa que se decía humano, pero se veía mas bien como una rana, un desagradable sapo.

Pero esas palabras no fueron tan malas como las que pronunció después, defendiendo a esa serpiente, golpeando su rostro, ignorando su historia conjunta, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

Sin comprender lo que era ser un hombre como él, que nunca tuvo suerte, que había sido humillado y utilizado por seres inferiores e incompetentes, siendo rechazado por quien debería sentirse agradecido de que le prestará atención, cuando bien sabía que no era hermoso. 

Haciéndolo enfurecer mucho más y ayudarle a Thanatos a darle una buena tunda que le demostrara su lugar.

Lune se presento como el amante consternado de Radamanthys, al que esperaban por ordenes de Minos.

Molestándose un poco al darse cuenta de la clase de seguridad que tenía ese hospital, pero mucho más porque se presentó como Kanon y lo dejaron pasar.

Un nombre falso, que le dio un pase casi automático a esa habitación, y de querer asesinarlo no le costaría trabajo alguno.

Sería pan comido, pero el no deseaba matarlo, sino acostarse con él, tal vez demostrarle que no le convenía esa serpiente a Radamanthys.

Por la cual sólo sufriría molestias innecesarias, como esa paliza que sufrió, únicamente por fijarse en él.

—Pobre Radamanthys, amar a una serpiente sólo te trae dolor, en cambio yo te mantendré vivo y a salvo.

Pronunció con algo parecido al afectó, ensuciado con el desprecio y la obsesión.

—Solo debes aceptar mi propuesta.

*****

—¿Como lo hiciste?

La respuesta era sencilla, él podía hacer milagros, pero el nombre de su amante era demasiado extraño, había muy pocos Walden en la ciudad y solo uno que se llamaba Radamanthys.

—El nombre raro de tu novio me ayudó mucho.

Kanon sonrió, Afrodita quiso acompañarlo, tomarían un taxi que los llevaría al hospital y en ese momento ya pensarían que hacer.

—Saga esta muerto de preocupación, deberías llamarle o ir a verlo.

Probablemente tendría que hacerlo, pero antes quería verlo, asegurarse que aun respiraba, que Thanatos sólo estaba mintiendo, únicamente trataba de asustarlo, tratando de controlarlo.

—Cuando vea a Rada, en ese momento hablare con mi hermano.

Era muy raro que Kanon llamara a cualquiera por un sobrenombre, mucho más aun que pudiera sobreponer el terror que sentía por Thanatos, por ver a una persona que apenas conocía.

Eso demostraba su importancia y se preguntaba si acaso Thanatos lo sabía, por eso deseaba dañar su relación, matar a su amante, ya que pensaba era el único al que había tocado.

—¿A donde lo llevarás?

No lo sabía, en ese momento solo deseaba que estuviera a salvo, verlo moverse y respirando, porque dios le ayudará si lo que decía Thanatos era cierto.

—No lo se, no se que voy a hacer.

*****

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, estaba cansado y desorientado, por un momento trato de mover sus manos, pero una de ellas le causó un dolor terrible cuando lo intento, estaba cubierto de vendajes, su mano izquierda enyesada, varias suturas podían verse, además de que tenía el ojo derecho casi cerrado, el labio abierto e hinchado, moretones de varias coloraciones y un esguince menor en el tobillo, así cómo dos de sus costillas flotantes estaban rotas.

Había tenido una contusión y esperaban el momento en que despertará para verificar que no hubiera alguna clase de daño permanente, por lo demás estaba bien hasta donde podría decirse, decían que de no ser tan fuerte o de tener un poco menos de suerte, tal vez hubiera tenido daños más severos.

Eso había leído Lune, durante el tiempo en que espero por que despertará y cuando lo hizo, el sostenía la mano de Radamanthys al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello, esperaba poder convencerlo de su amor por él y también de lo peligrosa que era esa serpiente.

—¿Que haces aquí?

Preguntó tratando de soltarse, pero Lune no se lo permitió, lastimando la muñeca resentida de Radamanthys, quien se quejo al moverse bruscamente, haciendo que sus costillas rotas lo resintieran, quejándose inmediatamente.

—Minos te dejo a mi cargo, sabe que compartimos algo y llegue en cuanto pude.

Trato de explicarle con dulzura, tratando de que Radamanthys le prestará atención, pero seguía sosteniendo su costado.

—¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada, solo estaba ebrio, ya te dije que fue un maldito error, que pudo ser Zelos, así que no te creas especial!

Lune apretó los dientes, enfureciendo de pronto, colocando su mano en sus costillas para provocarle dolor, haciendo que se quejará de nuevo.

—¿Que se supone que haga? ¿No respondes mis llamadas? ¿Piensas que voy a dejar que me ignores? ¿Que dejaré que me uses y después me botes como si fuera basura?

Radamanthys trato de soltarse, pero le fue imposible, no estaba en condiciones de pelear con Lune.

—¡Tu serpiente no esta contigo y esto es culpa suya, casi te matan!

Radamanthys no era de los que dejaban de pelear, así que Lune lo dejo ir.

—¡A él no le importas, no te ama, sólo te esta usando porque tu lo permites!

Radamanthys intento levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba demasiado adolorido y creía que sus costillas empeoraron con el forcejeó.

—¡Crees que dejare que ese estúpido se robe lo que deseo, que te arruine, no lo haré!

Lune escucho la puerta abrirse, suponía que ese era Kanon, así que dijo lo que tenía planeado, esperando que cada palabra se le grabara a esa serpiente.

—¡Tu tía era una mujer malvada que casi te mata varias veces y ahora por culpa de esta serpiente también morirás!

No se suponía que nadie supiera eso, por lo que Radamanthys sostuvo a Lune de la muñeca.

—¿Quien diablos te dijo?


	24. Venganza.

Lune dio media vuelta para encarar a Kanon, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando no fue Kanon el que visitaba a Radamanthys, sino el propio Thanatos, cuyo rostro aún mostraba un ligero moretón de cuando lo atacó en el estacionamiento.

—Un hombre en mi posición sabe muchas cosas, en especial cómo encontrar esqueletos en los armarios y escuche de la viva voz de la dulce Ursula, toda la historia oculta del heredero de la familia Walden.

Thanatos ocupo un asiento un poco alejado de Radamanthys, cruzando sus brazos con pereza, observándolos fijamente, una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que deseaba ver la magnitud del daño que había recibido y estaba orgulloso por ello.

—No creo que abandones a Kanon sólo por esto, eres demasiado estúpido, pero después de que terminemos contigo, mi serpiente ya no se acercará a ti de nuevo.

Radamanthys comprendió que sus temores eran ciertos, Lune le había dado la espalda a su señor Hades, por lo que suponía que su presencia en ese cuarto significaba un peligro para él.

—¿Que me dices Radamanthys, aceptas mi oferta?

Como respuesta Radamanthys le escupió, recibiendo un nuevo golpe en el pecho, que era en donde estaba mucho más lastimado, logrando que Thanatos se riera de pronto.

—Yo quería salvar tu vida, pero quieres acostarte con esa serpiente, con el juguete de Thanatos, no puedo hacer nada más que despedirme.

Minos le había dicho que ese hospital tenía seguridad privada, que nadie podría pasar, pero el conocía perfectamente que tan fácil era sobornar a la seguridad, en cualquier momento o en cualquier país. 

—Pensé que te gustaría sentir placer una última ocasión.

Radamanthys no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero no dejaría que lo mataran, sin embargo, Lune solo se hizo a un lado y la puerta pudo escucharse de pronto, dándole paso a otro más.

Una criatura pequeña que a veces juraba se arrastraba para moverse, cuyo aroma nauseabundo hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, formándose una idea monstruosa en su mente, no lo había dicho él, que prefería entregarse a Zelos que tener sexo con Lune de nuevo.

—Pero sigues rechazando mi oferta, comparando mi belleza con la de aquella fea rana, pues bien, tu deseo se ha cumplido.

Radamanthys trato de levantarse al ver que Zelos ingresaba en esa habitación con una pistola eléctrica en su mano derecha, después de todo era esa la única forma en que una criatura tan deforme como el, que era mucho más feo por dentro que por fuera, podía lograr lo que le habían ordenado.

—Sentirás lo que es compartir tu cuerpo con este sapo, a lo mejor hasta se convierte en príncipe, o tu comprendes lo que yo te ofrecí alguna vez.

Thanatos seguía sentado como si aquel fuera un espectáculo largamente esperado, Lune sonreía, disfrutando de su caída, Zelos únicamente haría lo que se le ordenaba, violar a Radamanthys, quien al comprender lo que deseaban, se levanto, soportando el dolor en su tobillo, buscando algo con que poder defenderse, haciéndose con el porta sueros de acero.

-¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!

Zelos retrocedió, después de todo era un cobarde, no obstante Thanatos notando como apenas podía sostenerse por culpa de su tobillo lastimado sonrió, por lo que a pesar de que no le gustaba mancharse las manos, únicamente para poder continuar con su diversión y su venganza, decidió atacar a Radamanthys.

—¡Sucio traidor!

Grito Radamanthys, siendo atacado por Thanatos por uno de sus flancos, golpeando su tobillo para que cayera al suelo, haciéndole una señal a Lune para que le diera un punta pie en el costado, escuchando un satisfactorio grito de dolor, para regresar a su asiento, al mismo tiempo que su nuevo sirviente sostenía al que hasta unos pocos minutos atrás, deseaba como su empleado, de los brazos.

—Comiencen, quiero que mi serpiente vea lo que le pasara a su perro guardián si decide ignorar mi advertencia.

Les ordenó, marcando un número telefónico, su amado ya podía subir a verle, para admirar su obra de arte, la caída de Radamanthys, que sería la antesala de su ruptura.

*****

En ese momento Kanon al fin pudo localizar el hospital en donde se encontraba Radamanthys, estaba ansioso, con un terrible peso en la boca de su estómago, cansado, buscando la forma de ingresar, ya que le decían que una persona haciéndose pasar por él, se le había adelantado.

—Yo soy Kanon, mi novio esta adentro y dios me ayude si no me dejan verlo.

De pronto, el que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo de la seguridad, un tipo de traje negro y escaso cabello se acerco a la chica que no le dejaba pasar, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—La persona que busca esta en el quinto piso, en la habitación cincuenta y dos.

Kanon sonrió, sin darse cuenta de la expresión del encargado, pero Afrodita si la vio, había algo extraño en esa persona, que de pronto se interpuso en su camino, evitando que pasará, sólo debía entrar el tipo de cabello azul oscuro, no el otro.

—Solo tiene permitido el paso uno de ustedes, el otro tendrá que esperar afuera.

*****

Radamanthys no dejaba de moverse, de intentar liberarse, pero aún así la desagradable criatura con la cual alguna vez compartió su cama, en ese momento, era mucho más fuerte que el, usando el yeso como una herramienta para sostener sus brazos.

Al mismo tiempo que la rana se movía a su antojo, sus desagradables manos recorriendo su cuerpo, tratando de hacerlo sufrir, humillarlo al máximo, tratando de hacerle suplicar porque le soltará. 

Sus labios sangraban y apenas podía respirar, sintiendo los ojos de Thanatos sobre los tres, disfrutando de su castigo, no porque fuera exitante, sino porque esperaba la reacción de Kanon, el dolor que debía sentir, así como la desesperación absoluta de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Eso era culpa suya, el dolor de su amante, que trataba de ser fuerte, sin comprender que era a Kanon a quien deseaba herir, de tal forma que jamás pudiera levantarse de nuevo cuando cayera.

*****

El que se detuvo de pronto al escuchar los sonidos provenientes de aquella habitación, sintiendo de pronto que dos personas lo detenían, aferrándose a sus brazos, imposibilitando su movimiento.

Oneiros e Icelus lo estaban esperando, utilizando la sorpresa como arma, obligándole a entrar en esa habitación, para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que le tenían preparado a su amante.

Como esa criatura parecida a una rana lo violaba, ayudado por Lune, quien sostenía sus brazos, uno de ellos inmovilizado, lo habían dejado muy mal y a pesar de eso lo estaban lastimando, sólo por que se había enamorado de él.

—Rada...

Susurro, logrando que Radamanthys por fin mostrará alguna reacción, al ver como su amante los veía humillarlo, el horror en sus ojos, la desesperación que sentía, como dos de los hijos de Hypnos lo sostenían para obligarle a mirarlo. 

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, mi serpiente, tu eres veneno y destruyes todo lo que tocas.

Radamanthys trato de soportar el miedo de Kanon, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no lo logro, cuando la rana por fin termino su trabajo, cuando Lune libero sus brazos para arrebatarle un último beso, el que era todo lengua y dientes.

—Aún puedes arrepentirte, Radamanthys.

Pronunció, riéndose de pronto cuando Zelos piso su costado, deseando escucharlo gritar, recibiendo una sonora recompensa que paralizó a Kanon, al mismo tiempo que Thanatos besaba a su serpiente, ordenandole a sus sobrinos que lo soltarán. 

—Piensa en el bienestar de alguien más para variar Kanon, salva a tu amante y regresa conmigo.

Kanon cayó de rodillas y se arrastró para sostener a Radamanthys, quien no se movió siquiera, cerrando los ojos, temblando a causa de la furia que sentía, sintiendo las lágrimas de su amado ángel, sus temblores.

-Rada...

*****

Al otro lado de la ciudad la limusina que transportaba al señor Hades y a su hermana repentinamente fue embestida por una camioneta de color negro, de la cual seis hombres armados descendieron, colocándose a los costados del vehículo y de pronto, con la misma velocidad, comenzaron a disparar, llevándose las vidas de sus ocupantes.


	25. Suplica

Quería pedir perdón, pero no sabía como hacerlo, seguro que después de aquella tortura su amado le daría la espalda.

-No me dejes...

Radamanthys susurro, sosteniéndose de su ropa, tratando de llamar su atención para que no le abandonará.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Kanon apenas pudo escucharle, sintiendo como se aferraba a él, asustado de la venganza de Thanatos, recordando lo que le había echo en el pasado, pero esta vez fue alguien más el que sufrió su tortura.

-No quiero que me dejes.

Su voz estaba quebrada, a punto de llorar, temblando ligeramente, escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de Kanon.

-No quiero que te alejes.

Radamanthys apenas podía moverse, pero aun así trataba de mantenerlo a su lado, no quería que Kanon sufriera de nuevo, le había prometido no dejar que le dañaran, pero le había fallado.

-No vayas con él, no lo hagas.

Su miedo era tangible, tan doloroso para Kanon, como seguramente aquella tortura lo fue para Radamanthys, quien al mismo tiempo recordaba los momentos felices que vivió a lado de este muchacho amable.

-No quiero verte triste.

Kanon estaba inmóvil, sus lágrimas escurriendo libres sobre sus mejillas, mojando el cabello del menor, que había dado su libertad y tal vez su salud, para protegerlo, al tratar de pelear por el bienestar de una serpiente.

-Debes odiarme.

Radamanthys negó aquello, nunca podría odiarlo, eso no había sido culpa suya, era de Thanatos, de Lune, de esa horrible criatura, pero no de Kanon.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

No era cierto, Kanon lo único que le había dado era felicidad, su confianza y también, cuando era un pequeño le dio esperanza.

-Yo sólo te he hecho daño.

En ese cementerio le hizo creer en los ángeles, cuando enfermaba a diario, al recibir el odio de su tía, la que primero lo golpeaba y después le forzaba a comer arsénico con sus postres, un acto que su señor Hades pudo descubrir a tiempo.

-Tu no fuiste, tu no tienes la culpa.

Le repitió, sabía de quien era la culpa y no era la de su ángel, no era culpa de su amado Kanon.

-Tu no eres una serpiente.

El era inocente de cualquier culpa, lo que fuera que lo unía a Thanatos no lo merecía su ángel, pero esa criatura deseaba convencerlo de eso, que él de alguna forma lo había causado.

-Tampoco eres veneno.

Lo sabía bien, lo comprendía, no obstante su ángel no lo hacía, pero tal vez si se lo decía lo suficiente llegara a creerle.

-Tu...

Susurró tratando de levantarse, sintiendo las cálidas manos de Kanon acariciarlo, no quería que se moviera, estaba muy mal.

-Tu eres un ángel.

Le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, aun así, Kanon tenía que saberlo, no podía permitir que creyera que era su culpa.

-Tu eres mi ángel.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para decírselo, para poder verlo, que aquella primera noche no supo como reaccionar al verle, era tan hermoso como lo recordaba y cuando le hablo, cuando se digno a mirarle supo que la suerte le sonreía, que nunca podría dejarlo ir, que le seguiría al fin del mundo.

-No fuiste tu y esto, esto es una forma de atacar a mis socios...

Lo sabía, porque Thanatos quería poder y ellos le estorbaban, siempre lo habían hecho.

-Quiere que pidamos piedad...

Ya habían lastimado a Violate, la prometida de Aiacos, su ángel, pero no podían acusarlos de nada, pero le hicieron lo mismo que a él, la golpearon y después la violaron, no tenían las pruebas para eso, pero sabían que ellos fueron.

-Solo quiere asustarnos para que le demos la espalda a nuestro señor Hades.

Intento asegurarle, quejándose cuando intento moverse de nuevo, presionando su tobillo de por si ya lastimado.

-Tu no tienes nada que ver.

Kanon sentía que su corazón se quebraba, Radamanthys deseaba pedirle que no lo abandonara, que se quedara a su lado.

-¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?

Como si el hubiera sido el culpable de su dolor, pensando que se marcharía, como si lo pensara alguien o algo valioso, haciéndole llorar, pero esta vez por arrepentimiento.

Porque en verdad pensaba dejarlo, obedecer a Thanatos, quien pensaba que aun lo poseía.

Que regresaría sin pelear, que no se preocuparía por el bienestar de Radamanthys, después de lo que le habían hecho no le daría la espalda, lo habían golpeado, lo habían violado y ahora deseaba que le abandonará.

Kanon estaba asustado, eso era cierto, pero lo que más le asustaba era destruir a un inocente, arrástralo consigo y demostrar que se trataba de una serpiente como lo decía Thanatos.

-Miente, sólo esta mintiendo.

Sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo consigo lograron que tomara una decisión, aunque aún estaba asustado, aun lloraba, recorría el cabello de Radamanthys con delicadeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño, como le hubiera gustado que lo hicieran cuando ese bastardo le usaba para su placer, cuando lo violaba, o le ordenaba a muchos otros que lo hicieran.

Y ahora esperaba que la persona que lo amaba y a quien amaba sufriera como el, que dejará de sentirse seguro o digno de ser amado, como si fuera su culpa lo que ocurrió.

Kanon había sentido eso toda su vida y seguía pensando que se trataba de una mala semilla, una serpiente, pero las serpientes tenían colmillos, las zarzas espinas, el podía defenderse.

No sólo eso, el podía vengarse, evitar que nadie más fuera uno de los juguetes de Thanatos y porque no, podía volverse el ángel de la guarda de su dragón, aquel que se comportaría como un leviatán si volvían a lastimarlo.

-Solo esta usando esta oportunidad para hacerte daño de nuevo.

Kanon no entendía porque le amaba, que había hecho para que fuera su ángel, pero aún así trataría de ser eso para él, aunque bien sabía que distaba mucho de ser bueno y tal vez cuando Radamanthys despertará de su estupor, aunque le pedía a los dioses que nunca lo escucharon por que eso no pasara, le abandonaría.

No se marcharía, no le daría la espalda a Radamanthys, se dijo jurando que le protegería de sus demonios, por que su amado no sufriría de nuevo.

-No me dejes...

Esta ocasión podía pelear, ya no era un niño indefenso, no volverían a utilizarlo y no volverían a tocar a Radamanthys, ni a él, porque destruiría a Thanatos antes de permitirlo.

-No lo haré, no me marcharé...

Le susurro, besando su frente, cerrando los ojos para preguntarse que haría después, a donde podría llevarlo, si Aioros estaría dispuesto a meterse en la guerra que tenía preparada en contra de Thanatos.

-Yo me quedaré contigo, no voy a dejarte solo.

Porque si perdían, tenían un infierno que pagar.

*****

Afrodita al ver que Kanon se tardaba demasiado decidió escabullirse en el hospital, encontrando su camino en los muchos pasillos que daban al quinto piso, observando a lo lejos un grupo de hombres que acompañaban a uno más, uno alto de cabello negro, ese debía ser Thanatos.

-¿Así que tenemos un espía?

Pronunciaron de pronto a sus espaldas, una voz desagradable, que parecía demasiado orgullosa de si misma.

-Que pena, no me gusta golpear caras bonitas.


	26. Reunión

Aioros después de meditarlo varios días, decidió visitar de nuevo a Saga, Kanon debía tener cuidado, pero también su amor, sin contar que llevaba horas esperando una llamada del menor y no le respondían.

Trato de localizar a Radamanthys con el mismo resultado, ni siquiera Afrodita respondía sus llamadas, por lo que comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado, una preocupación que le llevó a buscar a Saga.

El que lo esperaba acompañado de sus dos matones, el que fumaba como chimenea y el hacker, los tres con una expresión que decía claramente que estaban dispuestos a golpearlo.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?

Preguntó Saga con demasiada hostilidad, Aioros sabía que estaba solo, pero tal vez está fuera la oportunidad que estaba esperando para reparar su relación con Saga, hacerle ver que no se trataba de un traidor.

En ese momento estaba imposibilitado para ayudarle, pero ahora ya no, en este momento podía expiar sus culpas, tal vez ganarse el perdón de Saga, su hermoso amigo.

-Es respecto a Thanatos, Kanon desea manejarlo el solo, pero no creo que sea prudente.

Saga permaneció quieto, sin poder moverse, ese nombre le hacia enfurecer, maldecir a todos los vientos su torpeza, el era su hermano y lo dejo a su suerte.

-¿Que hay de Thanatos?

Quiso saberlo, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, Deathmask dejo caer su cigarrillo, en los bajos mundos le conocían como el dios de la muerte, porque todos sus enemigos fallecían de formas extrañas, después de sufrir demasiado.

-Sabes que aun vive, pues Kanon tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarlo y su novio lo atacó...

Shura abrió los ojos, era imposible, pero de qué otra forma pudo Radamanthys terminar perdido en un hospital, Kanon lo estaba buscando, estaba angustiado y Afrodita estaba con él.

-Thanatos usa el terror para que sus víctimas le obedezcan y no encuentro ni a Kanon, ni a Afrodita, debemos buscarlos, eso es lo mejor.

Deathmask paso una mano sobre su cabeza, jalando su cabello al mismo tiempo que Shura cubría su rostro con ambas manos, eso le pasaba por actuar a las espaldas de Saga.

-Yo se donde están Kanon y Afrodita, probablemente también Radamanthys, me pidieron buscarlo en la mañana.

Saga negó aquello, había hecho lo posible para proteger a Kanon, ocultar la existencia de Thanatos del menor, convencerle de que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero tal vez solo había sido un error.

-¿La mañana?

Susurro Deathmask, Afrodita estaba desaparecido desde aquel momento, justo como Kanon y con el tipo rubio, si Thanatos lo tenía en la mira, seguramente ya no respiraba.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde eso?

Shura respiro hondo, tratando de controlar su temor, Afrodita estaba en peligro y no sabría que ocurriría si se atrevían tocar a su hermoso amigo, ya había pasado por eso antes, había sido utilizado como una prostituta hasta que lo encontró Saga, su belleza era como una maldición.

-Demasiado tiempo.

Saga estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero se contuvo, observando a Aioros con ojos suplicantes, debía encontrar a su hermano, a su segundo al mando y tal vez al tipo extraño del que se había enamorado el menor.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Aioros asintió, aunque estuviera fuera de sus manos, haría lo que fuera por Saga, sin importar lo que pasará, debía ser perdonado, de otra forma jamás podría volver a ser feliz.

-¿Donde piensas que estén?

Saga de nuevo estaba controlado, necesitaba de una mente fría para encontrar a Kanon y después, dependiendo de lo que encontrará, en ese momento pensaría que hacer.

-Están en un hospital, algo lejos de aquí, es un lugar privado, pero de muy mala reputación.

*****

Afrodita comenzaba a levantarse con demasiado esfuerzo, su cuerpo le dolía, cada parte de este, sangraba por la boca y creía que tenía demasiados moretones, pero aún así trato de llegar con Kanon, el hermano de Saga, pensando que al menos su belleza no fue el blanco esta vez.

Caminaba con dificultad, escuchando las risas de tres de los hijos de Hypnos, quienes únicamente por placer lo atacaron, en especial Phantasos, que odio la belleza de Afrodita desde un principio.

Quien al escucharlos supuso lo peor, que tratarían de violarlo, no porque lo desearan, sino porque no conocía nada peor que ese castigo, porque te robaban la libertad de usar tu cuerpo, de ser tu mismo.

*****

Radamanthys había logrado incorporarse y deseaba desesperadamente darse un baño, quería borrar el aroma de Lune y de Zelos de su cuerpo, Kanon le ayudo a moverse, a limpiarse lo mejor que pudo, para después convencerlo que lo mejor era salir de allí.

El no lo contradijo, deseaba salir de aquella habitación cuanto antes, aunque apenas podía caminar, necesitaría de Kanon para moverse y tal vez Afrodita aun estuviera esperando por ellos.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo vieron entrar, adolorido, cojeando y con demasiadas marcas en su cuerpo, también lo habían golpeado y parecía que trataron de romper los dedos de su mano derecha, porque tenía la huella de una pisada en ellos.

-¿Que te ocurrió?

Preguntó Kanon, Afrodita podía ver con facilidad que tan lastimado estaba el hombre rubio, un brazo enyesado, apenas se podía apoyar de uno de sus tobillos y podía ver una marca de una mordida en su cuello, cuyos dientes chuecos daban una impresión francamente desagradable.

-Me pasaron por encima, pero no estoy tan mal como tu chico.

Respondió acercándose, preguntándose como se suponía que podrían cargarlo hasta la salida, Radamanthys al escuchar esas palabras observó en otra dirección, avergonzado y furioso.  
-Tal vez sea momento de llamarle a tu hermano, el sabrá que hacer.

Kanon movió su cabeza, sabía que Saga no le dejaría ayudarle a Radamanthy, que le diría que era culpa suya lo que paso y aun era difícil saber si su amado, a pesar de lo fuerte que era, soportaría lo que le habían hecho.

-No se como puedas ayudarle a salir de aquí, si no lo haces pueden regresar, porque los dos sabemos que debemos llevarlo a otro sitio más seguro y no parece que pueda caminar con facilidad.

Radamanthys había insistido en vestirse, había sido una tarea muy cansada, demasiado dolorosa, pero lo habían logrado después de unos momentos, lo que bien sabía Kanon era que no estaba en condiciones para salir de allí.

-El tiene razón, Kanon, lo mejor es que salgas de aquí, Minos vendrá por mi, antes de que anochezca, el debe saber lo que planean esos traidores.

Eso no sólo era una locura, sino una estupidez, porque dejarlo en ese hospital implicaba que de nuevo lo atacarian, si desearan hacerlo, además le había prometido que no lo dejaría solo.

-¡No voy a dejarte solo para que te maten, o te hagan algo peor, de nuevo!

Afrodita observaba de reojo a Radamanthys, tenía muchas marcas, muchas heridas que le recordaban su doloroso pasado, el que de alguna forma compartía con Kanon y algo en la mirada del joven rubio había cambiado.

-Necesitamos a tu hermano, a Death y a Shura, tal vez hasta Aioros, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener.

Kanon estaba a punto de negar que necesitará la ayuda de su hermano, sin embargo, algo en la mirada de Radamanthys le hizo guardar silencio, al parecer no le preguntaría si necesitaban su ayuda, su hermano mayor se la brindaria, la quisiera o no.

-¿Porque no quieres mi ayuda?

Era Saga, a sus espaldas estaban sus dos secuaces, quienes al ver a su amado Dita, ensangrentado y con las visibles marcas de un enfrentamiento, corrieron a su encuentro para verificar sus heridas.

-No le daré la espalda.

Saga observó largamente a Kanon, después a Radamanthys, quien no le mantuvo la mirada, algo raro para el hombre que lo rechazo en el casino, para de nuevo observar a Kanon.

-Vinimos, vine porque Aioros me pidió ayuda, porque no pude ayudarte en el pasado, pero ahora si puedo, esta vez si lo haré bien.

Susurro, pensando en la forma de ayudar a Radamanthys a moverse, suponiendo que tendrían que cargarlo entre el y Kanon, o Kanon y Aioros, tal vez hasta Shura y Deathmask tendrían que ayudarles, o podrían robar una silla de ruedas, de todas formas ya había obligado a los guardias de seguridad a que les dejaran pasar.

-¿Confías en mi?

Kanon asintió, claro que confiaba en su hermano.

-Si, lo hago Saga, siempre lo he hecho.


	27. Caído en desgracia

Llevaron a Radamanthys al departamento de Saga, en donde ya los esperaba otro de los muchachos perdidos de Shion, un joven de cabello morado y mirada amable, el que tenía un ayudante de unos ocho años de edad.

Radamanthys, aunque era el que estaba en peores condiciones fue el último en ser atendido, cediendo su lugar a Afrodita y después a Kanon, deseaba darse un baño primero, uno a solas.

Que no duro demasiado y al salir, ya le habían conseguido una mudanza de ropa, Mu era el nombre del médico, que atendió a Radamanthys en privado, sin que Kanon pudiera estar a lado de su amado.

Aioros estaba sentado en una parte de la sala, Saga junto a Kanon, quien parecía demasiado tranquilo por el momento, los tres amantes estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, Deathmask a la derecha de Afrodita y a la izquierda Shura.

Shura tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Afrodita, mientras que Deathmask se recargaba en su pecho, sosteniendo la mano del español, al mismo tiempo que Afrodita rodeaba la cintura de ambos, terminando en una extraña postura, en la cual los tres se tocaban al mismo tiempo.

Después de una hora, Mu salió de aquel cuarto bastante molesto, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys se quitaba algunos de los vendajes aun cojeando, el yeso seguía en su lugar, pero probablemente no lo dejara en su sitio por mucho tiempo.

—¡Rada!

Pronunció Kanon corriendo a su encuentro, sin saber si debía rodearlo con sus brazos o no, recibiendo el abrazo de su dragón con suficiente fuerza para sorprenderle. 

—Tu Rada debe descansar algunos días, de preferencia dos meses y no quitarse esos vendajes en todo ese tiempo.

Radamanthys no le hizo caso, recargando su frente en el hombro de Kanon, riéndose entre dientes, nunca le habían gustado los médicos y sus heridas, aunque eran muy dolorosas, no dejaría de doler si dejaba de moverse.

—He estado en peores condiciones, mis huesos son fuertes y me recuperó rápido.

Sin contar que tenía un umbral de dolor demasiado extraño, demasiado alto, porque soportaba el daño que otros no, le habían dicho que era un monstruo en muchas ocasiones, pero no le interesaba lo que pensarán de el.

—Les haré pagar por lo que te hicieron, te lo prometo.

Susurro, esperando que Kanon pudiera creer sus palabras, quien se separó con cuidado para saber si eso era cierto, sonriendo al ver que su amado no se había roto como esperaban que ocurriera.

—Los escuche hablar en lo que el matasanos me curaba, quiero ayudarles.

Kanon deseaba mantener a Radamanthys fuera del peligro, pero con sólo verlo salir del cuarto, cojeando, quitándose las vendas, Saga supo que no podría evitarle inmiscuirse.

—Necesitamos a una persona dentro de su organización, crees poder soportar la tensión, ser probablemente el centro de atención de ese Lune, así como ignorar lo que Thanatos le ha hecho a mi hermano.

Radamanthys permitió que Kanon le ayudará a sentarse, sosteniendo su mano con aquella que no estaba inmovilizada, comprendía que su ángel no deseaba que se pusiera en peligro, pero sólo existían dos formas de evitar que un depredador, como lo era ese bastardo, detuviera su cacería.

Una de ellas era con su presa muerta, aquello no era una opción, la otra era ponerlo a dormir, el se encargaría de que Thanatos conociera a la muerte en persona.

—Solamente con una condición, yo mataré a Thanatos.

Muchos querían ser quienes cobrarán la vida de Thanatos, pero no le veía ningún problema a esa condición, ni siquiera Kanon, el que deseaba estar a solas con su amado, no discutiendo de su nuevo trabajo, su tan buscada venganza.

Por lo que antes de que Mu, el médico de confianza de Saga, o cualquiera de los amantes de Afrodita pronunciará alguna palabra, jalo a Radamanthys en dirección del cuarto que utilizaba cuando visitaba a su hermano, no quería que hubiera alguna clase de discusión innecesaria.

*****

—Ese tipo es una bestia, no entiendo como Kanon puede estar a su lado.

Deathmask comenzó a reírse, porque ese era el Radamanthys del que había escuchado, no del cachorro que comía de la palma de la mano de Kanon, obedeciendo cada uno de sus comandos.

—No te rías, que tu eres igual.

Reprochó Afrodita, antes de besar a Deathmask en los labios para silenciar sus quejas, recibiendo a su vez un beso de Shura, cuando por fin dejo ir a su matón de barba de tres días.

—Todos nosotros somos iguales.

Susurro Shura, cargando a su rosa, caminando en dirección de su habitación, seguido de su otro amante, quien fumaba un cigarrillo a la mitad.

*****

Mu no deseaba saber nada de aquellos dementes y solo había visitado a Saga, porque el era su amigo y lo quería suficiente para soportarlos, pero cuando realizó el favor que le habían solicitado, sólo se fue.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya.

Pronunció, Aioros, levantándose de su asiento al otro lado de aquella habitación, una vez que Mu se había marchado, respirando hondo, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

—Aioros...

Esa era la primera vez que Saga le hablaba sin odio en su voz, por un momento quiso creer que podría perdonarle, pero ya no le quedaban esperanzas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

Respondió antes de salir de allí, con un paso rápido, sin permitirle a Saga pronunciar lo que deseaba decirle, quien solo se recargo en el sillón en donde estaba sentado, completamente sólo.

*****

Kanon sentó a Radamanthys en su cama, deseaba dormir a su lado, pensar que había muerto y después verlo tan malherido le hacia desear sentirlo en su cama, su peso al otro lado, su calor, aun su aroma.

—Estaba tan angustiado, tan asustado de no verte de nuevo, que no supe que hacer.

Radamanthys lo abrazo, recorriendo su cabello con su mano libre, suspirando, amaba el aroma de Kanon, su voz y su mirada.

—Te amo.

Tal vez era muy apresurado, pero hasta la fecha no había sentido algo así por nadie, tampoco Radamanthys, quien beso sus labios como respuesta. 

—Yo también te amo.

*****

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la oficina que fuera de Minos, en el antiguo Casino del difunto Hades, Lune disfrutaba de la vida que siempre debió ser suya, pero aún faltaba algo.

Después de ver a Radamanthys en ese hospital, de escuchar sus gemidos y ver su dolor, decidió llamarle, darle otra oportunidad para servirle, tener una vida a cambio de ser su perro faldero y su zorra cuando lo deseara, el o varios otros.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti, Radamanthys.

No creyó que le respondiera, pero cuando lo hizo, no escucho una respuesta, tal vez estaba asustado, lamiendo sus heridas después de ser abandonado por su serpiente.

—Eso fue hermoso, Radamanthys, verte tan vulnerable, tan desesperado me hizo desearte más, verte mucho más hermoso que aquella primera vez.

Podía escucharle respirar al otro lado de la línea, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar ningún sonido, haciéndolo sentir poderoso.

—Cuando me ordenaste que me detuviera, pero aún así recibiste mi cuerpo en el tuyo, mi precioso Radamanthys.

Radamanthys decía no recordar nada de aquella noche, pero el siempre lo haría, porque realmente no lo deseo, su objeto de deseo intento detenerlo, pero no pudo, haciéndolo sentir poderoso.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de ser mio, ser mi esclavo y tener una vida cómoda, entregate a mi, lo único que tienes que hacer es presentarte en mi nueva oficina y ese papel es tuyo.

*****

Kanon por un momento pensó en colgar el teléfono, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso escucho todo lo que ese bastardo deseaba decirle a su amante, enfureciendo cada vez más, observando al menor completamente dormido.

—Te dije que no te le acercaras, pero no me escuchaste, así que ahora te buscaré, te encontraré y te mataré.

Kanon acarició la cabeza de Radamanthys, el que dormía plácidamente, ajeno a esa llamada.

—Porque se quien eres y donde encontrarte, y lo que le hiciste a él vas a pagarlo.

Pronunció antes de colgar el teléfono. 

*****

Lune al otro lado de la línea, sólo comenzó a reírse, seguro que Radamanthys terminaría por buscarle, cuando la pobreza tocará su puerta o mucho antes.

—Ya lo veremos.


	28. Traición.

No había visitado la tumba de Pandora, Hades o Minos en lo que se tardó en recuperar su fuerza, cuando lo hizo, al final se detuvo frente a la tumba de su amigo con una expresión serena, sin demostrar sus sentimientos ni una sola ocasión.

Aunque le dolía su muerte y sabía que su vida había cambiado demasiado en esas ultimas semanas, creía que aun mantenía su orgullo intacto, a pesar de lo que Lune o Zelos le habían hecho, a pesar de todo, su frente seguía en alto.

O eso pensaba, sin embargo, había tenido que abandonar su departamento, sus cuentas bancarias estaban en ceros y apenas tenía unos centavos en su bolsa, encontraba ridículo que hubiera tenido que llegar caminando a ese cementerio, cuando en otros tiempos el dinero no era un problema para él.

Tampoco le gustaba tener que sobrevivir de la amabilidad de Kanon, aprovecharse del amor que sentía por el, seguro que podía ofrecerle algo más, porque ni siquiera había podido protegerlo.

Eso no iba con él, no le gustaba ser un inútil, pero no le quedaba otra opción, tal vez Minos estuviera riéndose de su molestia en ese momento, porque a él nunca le molesto sobrevivir de la generosidad de los extraños, de alguna manera, su buen amigo siempre lograba que los demás pagaran por sus lujos o deseos.

Radamanthys suspiro, dejando una solitaria flor en la tumba de su amigo antes de marcharse, caminando con lentitud, tomando una decisión, sin importar lo que pasara, debía vengar los actos de traición que habían realizado en contra de su señor Hades, la señorita Pandora y su amigo, quien parecía, no había recibido demasiadas flores.

Pero suponía que eso era mucho mejor que tener coronas de blancas flores por doquier, cuando esas mismas personas fueron quienes actuaron a tus espaldas, tratando de asesinarte, lográndolo después de lo que parecía ser el primer intento.

Lo que no comprendía era que Lune había puesto algunos hombres a vigilar aquellas tumbas, esperando el momento en que Radamanthys decidiera aparecerse, como si se tratara de un fantasma, seguro que su serpiente no lo acompañaría, su amante rubio ya no tenía nada que pudiera interesarle, por lo que sin pensarlo un instante, seguro que deseaba poseer a ese hombre atractivo, se presento.

Su ropa era mucho mejor de lo que nunca pudo imaginarlo, Thanatos además le había dado un coche nuevo, guarda espaldas y el puesto de Minos, así como la oportunidad de poseer a su objeto de deseo, solo por ver a Kanon desesperar al ser despreciado por quien pensaba lo amaba como era.

Pero aun así, desconocía su verdadera historia, que no era mas que una serpiente y una puta, una sucia zorra que utilizaría para su placer, aunque ya era demasiado mayor para sus gustos enfermos, claro que Lune no se atrevió a decirle eso, sin embargo, le divertía la idea de usar a ese bastardo que se había atrevido a golpearlo como una moneda de cambio, suponiendo que muchos hombres o mujeres desearían tenerlo al menos una vez en sus brazos.

-¿Radamanthys?

Pregunto como si no supiera que estaba en ese cementerio, o no lo hubiera traicionado al entregarlo a Thanatos y después ayudado a que le violaran, como si fueran amigos, o amantes, aun seguía firme su oferta, la que su serpiente no le dejo escuchar.

\- Radamanthys, de aquí a mi limusina solo hay treinta pasos, si los caminas volverás a tener tu antigua vida, menos tu puesto, seras mi secretario personal, mi guardaespaldas y mi puta, pero no tendrás que soportar la pobreza, lo único que tienes que hacer es abandonar a tu serpiente.

Lune no recibió ninguna respuesta, lo que era una buena señal, porque significaba que Radamanthys estaba a punto de aceptar su trato, ser su esclavo, abandonar a su serpiente.

-¿Thanatos te dejara tenerme bajo tu puesto después de lo que he hecho?

Pregunto Radamanthys, estaba vestido con su ropa formal, portando una gabardina de color camello, sus manos dentro de sus bolsas, logrando que Lune sonriera, sin saber que habían esperado aquel momento durante todo ese tiempo, cuando pudiera pisar el casino que ahora parecía pertenecerle a Thanatos.

-Hades esta muerto, Minos también, aun Pandora, y todo me lo deben a mi, así que puedo pedir lo que yo desee, sólo por eso no te han asesinado, porque yo te deseo conmigo, a mis pies.

Radamanthys volteo en otra dirección, era más alto que Lune, pero aun así este se comportaba como sí tuviera el control de su vida o su destino, tal vez así lo era, porque de pronto vio algunas personas rodeándolos.

-Kanon me abandono, cuando supo que yo no tenía dinero, regreso a los brazos de Julián, parece que tu tenías razón, el es sólo una serpiente.

Lune de pronto comenzó a reírse, sosteniendo a Radamanthys del brazo, para acompañarlo esos cuantos pasos a su nueva vida, estaba seguro que Kanon le daría la espalda y después de todo lo que su amante había pasado por culpa suya, solo era obvio que le odiara.

-De haberme escuchado te habrías ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

Estaba hecho, había regresado a la organización de Thanatos, así podría robar la daga de oro y vengar la muerte de sus personas queridas, así como cobrar la vida del bastardo detrás del dolor que sintieron.

*****

Kanon había pasado esas ultimas semanas en compañía de Julián Solo, ayudándole en secreto a su hermano a obtener una parte del botín que tanto deseaban, aunque Hades ya no vivía más, de pronto, un nuevo comprador pareció interesado en aquel instrumento.

El sabía lo que Radamanthys tenía que hacer, pero aun así le molestaba demasiado verlo acompañando a Lune, como si se tratara de un mayordomo, recibiendo insultos y malos tratos, la clase de insultos que solo una persona con un sentimiento de inferioridad demasiado grande puede cometer.

Ese sería el día del gran robo, un día en que aun la señorita Kido estaría presente en esa mansión, así como los gemelos que habían tomado el lugar que Hades había dejado, siendo Thanatos quien dijo tener el mejor regalo para Julián Solo, pero deseaba mostrárselo en secreto, solo unas cuantas personas serian los elegidos del tributo que le tenía preparado al joven heredero.

Quien acepto ese regalo, seguro que Kanon también deseaba verlo,quien trataba de controlar su aversión por el hombre de cabello negro e ignorar que su amante se encontraba sentado junto a Lune, tratando de mantener sus manos quietas, de eso estaba seguro por la expresión de molestia que tenía cuando el tipo de cabello largo llevaba algunos minutos con sus manos debajo de la mesa.

Deathmask y Shura estaban actuando como meseros, al mismo tiempo que Saga y Afrodita, con la información que había recopilado, abrían la caja fuerte que contenía el tridente, sería un trabajo sencillo, solo tenían que cambiarlo por la falsificación perfecta que habían mandado a fabricar.

Kanon estaba demasiado nervioso, porque los únicos presentes eran él, Julián, Sorrento, Lune, su amante y un par de los hijos de Hypnos, quien no estaba presente, pero si Thanatos, mas otros tantos, quien no dejaba de verlo, con aquella mirada que lo aterraba cuando era un pequeño niño en sus garras.

-Así que porque no comenzamos Julián, con mi regalo, que es un tributo y una advertencia, de porque no debes aceptar serpientes en tu cama.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, siendo esa una extraña ocurrencia, cuando en la pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas del estudio de Julián, de pronto, un vídeo comenzó a verse, una imagen borrosa primero, cuyo sonido sonaba como aquel realizado en el tálamo de algunos amantes, una imagen que poco a poco fue tomando forma.

Un recuerdo, uno de los múltiples vídeos de Thanatos, en el cual no aparecía el hombre mayor, pero si su serpiente, la que perdió el habla, aun cualquier clase de movimiento, escuchando algunos susurros que eran pronunciados con demasiado desagrado.

Deathmask y Shura dejaron caer lo que tenían en sus charolas, Julián se alejo de Kanon como si estar cerca de él pudiera traerle alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa, Thanatos simplemente sonrió, después de aquel día, su serpiente ya no tendría ningún lugar adonde ir, ni siquiera con ese troglodita de cabello rubio, quien al ver ese vídeo no pudo reaccionar en un principio, para después liberarse de su nuevo amo.

*****

-Kanon.

Apenas alcanzo a pronunciar, soltándose de la desagradable criatura que trataba de tocarlo, observando a las personas allí presentes como los monstruos que eran, quienes parecían molestos, asqueados, pero no porque enfrente de ellos estuvieran violando a un adolescente, sino porque ese adolescente les había convencido de que se trataba de uno de sus iguales.

En especial Julián, quien se alejo de Kanon como si fuera una enfermedad, sintiendo asco del hombre que hasta ese momento había tratado como si fuera el amor de su vida, una criatura preciosa, pero ahora que veía su pasado, actuaba como si esa pesadilla fuera culpa suya.

-¡Apaga eso!

Le ordeno a Thanatos, sosteniéndolo de la solapa de su ropa, pero al ver que no lo haría y que Kanon se levantaba del sillón, para salir de allí corriendo, tratando de respirar, de no derrumbarse, pero sobre todo de alejarse de la mirada asqueada de Radamanthys, imaginándosela mas que viéndola, porque su amante no entendía porque parecían señalar a su ángel, al mismo tiempo que sin saber que mas hacer derribo la televisión para evitar que siguieran viendo aquella imagen monstruosa, para correr detrás de Kanon poco después, sin importarle nada mas que llegar a él.

-¡Kanon!

Tratando de comprender lo que había visto, el desagrado de los presentes, recordando lo que le habían hecho en el hospital, lo desesperado de su situación, pero el era un adulto, el ya había pasado por demasiado para soportar algo como eso, pero Kanon, su ángel solo era un niño, a lo mucho, un muchacho, estaba indefenso en las manos de un monstruo, un pederasta que no se atrevían a culpar, pero si a su amado.

-¡Kanon!

Grito Radamanthys cuando por fin estuvo a punto de alcanzar a su ángel, prometerle que se bañaría en la sangre de Thanatos, que no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, evitaría que ese bastardo le hiciera daño de nuevo, sin embargo, su ángel no lo escucho, en vez de eso subió a su motocicleta sin siquiera ponerse su casco, a punto de marcharse.

*****

Kanon ya había montado su motocicleta, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, seguro que su dragón ya no desearía nada de su persona, no después de ver lo que en realidad era, por quien había sufrido una paliza y una violación, cuando comprendiera que no valía lo que pensaba que hacia Radamanthys.

-¡Kanon!

Escucho que le gritaban, pero ya se había cansado de sentir esperanza, porque cada caída era mucho más dolorosa que la anterior y esta vez estaba seguro que no soportaría perder a su dragón por culpa de su pasado.

Así que sin importarle nada más, encendió su motocicleta y se marcho, acelerando su vieja amiga, apenas esquivando a su amado,quien trato de seguirlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, no dejaría que le abandonara, pero no lo forzaría a quedarse, por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo ir, no se merecía a una serpiente en su vida.

-¡Kanon!


	29. Perdón y expiación.

Saga había pensado demasiado tiempo que hacer con Aioros, mucho antes de que Kanon encontrará a su proyecto, que no era más que una excusa para llamar a su enamorado.

El verlos juntos le hizo pensar en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, en todo el tiempo perdido por su necedad, porque sabía que no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso con Kanon, pero aún así, sólo de aquella forma podía rechazarlo, porque de otra forma no podría lograrlo.

Sus tres socios también le recordaban a su viejo amor, ya que sólo con el podía sentirse contento, a gusto, feliz de ser quien era, nadie más había logrado que su corazón latiera.

Con Shura, Deathmask, Radamanthys y Kanon en la fiesta de gala, distrayendo a Julian fue relativamente fácil realizar la sustracción del tridente, reemplazando aquella antigüedad con una falsificación perfecta.

Esperaba que el amante de Kanon ya hubiera logrado sustraer la daga o al menos acercarse a ella, Kanon estaba tomando muy mal que trabajará para Lune, actuando casi como si le hubiera entregado a la boca del lobo.

Sin embargo, después de aquel trabajo lograrían abandonar el negocio de la estafa, de estar interesados en ello, algo que no era cierto, porque siempre le había divertido robar carteras o engañar a los tontos.

Afrodita esperaría por sus amantes, mientras que el buscaría a Aioros, no sabía que podía decirle, pero ya pensarían en algo cuando llegara el momento, si es que llegaba del todo.

Y cuando lo hizo, en el momento en que comenzó a marcar el teléfono celular, casi cuelga a causa del pánico que sitio de momento, no obstante trato de mantenerse firme, sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a temblar, su voz quebrándose de pronto.

-Necesito verte. 

Apenas pudo pronunciar, estaba en su departamento, Aioros sabía donde, y creía que lo mejor era dejar la puerta medio abierta, esperando por su viejo amigo, sin saber si regresaría, no obstante, estaba seguro que sus socios no llegarían sino hasta el amanecer.

*****

Aioros al escuchar el breve mensaje de Saga solo pudo pensar en lo peor, imaginándose que su trabajo había sufrido algún percance o tal vez algo malo le había pasado a Kanon.

Así que sin demorarse un solo instante, se dirigió a su departamento, el que estaba abierto, logrando que su corazón se detuvieran un instante, sintiendo pánico de pronto, ingresando con rapidez, para detenerse a medio camino.

Observando a Saga sentado en su sillón, cubriendo su rostro, como si estuviera angustiado, haciendo que se acercará con lentitud, sin atreverse a pronunciar cualquier sonido.

*****

-Lo siento.

Apenas pudo pronunciar, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, sin atreverse a mirar a Aioros ni una sola vez, escuchando sus pasos, como se detenían a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Lo siento tanto.

Repitió, sin atreverse a decirle que siempre lo supo inocente, escuchando como su viejo amigo se arrodillada enfrente suyo, mirándolo fijamente.

-Saga... de que hablas, no puedo entenderte.

*****

Saga descubrió su hermoso rostro y parecía tan acongojado que Aioros tuvo que recorrer su mejilla, tratando de no tener esperanzas, sin embargo, cuando el amor de su vida le sonrió, de pronto no supo que decir o que hacer.

-He sido tan cruel, me he comportado como un monstruo...

Aioros trataba de comprender de que le hablaba, cuando de pronto, Saga lo beso, con demasiada delicadeza, Kanon ya no estaría solo y si su amable amigo lo perdonaba, en ese caso el tampoco lo estaría.

-Se que eres inocente, que nunca tuviste nada que ver con eso, solo quería mantenerte alejado, pero yo te sigo queriendo y si tu me quieres tan sólo un poco de lo que me quisiste alguna vez, de alguna forma, tal vez... podríamos intentarlo.

Aioros al escuchar aquellas palabras sonrió, relamiendo sus labios, alejándose de Saga momentáneamente, como si tuviera que pensar su respuesta, esquivando la mirada de su amor, quien comenzó a creer que era demasiado tarde.

-No lo sé.

Fue su respuesta, la que hizo que Saga rompiera en llanto, uno silencioso, como aquellos que lo han perdido todo y ya no tienen esperanza.

-Saga, no llores, no existe nadie más que tu para mi.

Pronunció de pronto, con demasiada rapidez, limpiando las lágrimas de su amor antes de besar sus labios con delicadeza, rodeando su cuello con ternura, gimiendo de tan sólo sentir aquellos labios que le sabían a paraíso, a gloria y a perdón. 

-No soy nada sin ti.

Respondió, logrando que Saga sonriera emocionado, gimiendo cuando Aioros volvió a besarlo, antes de cargarlo en sus brazos, recordando su pasado, ya que dos personas con una historia como la suya no podían más que sentirse uno mismo.

-Te he extrañado tanto.

Susurro Aioros, recibiendo otro beso de Saga, quien seguía siendo ligero, tan grácil como lo recordaba, así como algo tímido, eso lo supo cuando al recostarlo en su cama, con la delicadeza acostumbrada del pasado, se sonrojo rodeando su torso con ambos brazos.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero nunca pude olvidarte, ni pensar en alguien más.

Su hermano buscaba muchas parejas, pero no compartía nada con ellas, el no dejaba que nadie se le acercará y tal vez, sólo por eso, Kanon, mantuvo a su amor cerca de el, para que no lo perdiera el día que aceptará que aun seguía enamorado de Aioros.

-Yo siempre te he amado.

Respondió Aioros recostándose junto a Saga, recorriendo su cintura con ambas manos, besando sus labios y su cuello, sin atreverse a seguir adelante, Saga respondía con la delicadeza acostumbrada, pero esta vez sostuvo las manos de Aioros para llevarlas al interior de su camisa.

Al sentir el permiso de Saga, el castaño comenzó a desnudar a su amor, botón tras botón fue sediento ante sus dedos, que se movían con lentitud, sin prisa alguna, recorriendo la piel descubierta con la punta de su lengua.

Saga se limitaba a sentir las caricias de su amado sobre su cuerpo, jadeando y gimiendo al ritmo de Aioros, que seguía siendo el hombre más gentil que jamás había conocido, el que pudo perdonarle a pesar de todo el dolor que le había provocado.

Aioros se detuvo de pronto en la frontera que significaban los pantalones de Saga, su cinturón, sin atreverse a cruzarla, sintiendo la mirada de Saga en su cuerpo, quien se levanto de pronto, para ayudarle a quitarse la playera, besando su pecho.

Recorriendo su torso en dirección de sus pantalones, para abrirlos con admiración, como si descubriera un tesoro oculto, respirando hondo antes de besar sus hombría, con delicadeza, con deseo, mostrando un atrevimiento que no tenía cuando eran adolescentes, pero que le fascinó al castaño, quien sostuvo la cabeza de su amado, perdiéndose en su ir y venir, maravillado. 

Sintiendo un placer que pensó jamás regresaría, jadeando, con sus ojos cerrados hasta que sintió que estaba próximo a venirse, sin embargo, Saga se detuvo, recostándose de nuevo en la cama, quería sentir su cuerpo en el suyo.

-Aioros... por favor...

Susurró y aunque no le gustaba tener que apresurar sus caricias, sólo porque Saga se lo pedía, se arrodilló para besar su cuerpo, lamiendo su dulce entrada, para tratar de prepararlo para su hombría.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

Respondió, sin darle una sola oportunidad para quejarse, preparándolo lentamente con un movimiento de tijeras, ingresando dos dedos primero, recibiendo un gemido y un estremecimiento.

-No voy a apresurarme.

Le advirtió, tomándose su tiempo, esperando que Saga lo recibiera sin dolor, acariciando su cuerpo, besando su piel, recorriendo cada detalle de su amado, hasta que estuviera seguro de que ya estaba listo para el.

Cuando por fin Saga parecía listo, ansioso por sentirlo, de pronto, con un movimiento delicado, rítmico, empezó a hacerse paso en ese pasaje que sólo estaba hecho para él, disfrutando de cada nuevo gemido, del placer de su amante, de cada una de sus expresiones.

-Saga...

Repetía con cada embiste, con cada nuevo movimiento, al mismo tiempo que su amado se aferraba a su espalda, gimiendo, jadeando, pronunciando de vez en cuando su nombre, un sonido casi inaudible.

-Oros...

Pronunció al final, sintiendo la cálida semilla de su amado llenando su cuerpo, acompañado, de un beso lento, cálido y sensual.

-Espere tanto por este momento...

Saga asintió, lo extrañaba tanto, que sentía como si por fin pudiera respirar.

-Te amo... te amo tanto...

*****

Radamanthys ingreso en el departamento de Kanon esperando encontrarlo, las luces estaban apagadas, pero creía que podía escucharle, al menos su respiración.

-Tu lo sabías...

El nego aquello, sin atreverse a subir las escaleras, creyendo que tal vez Kanon quisiera escucharlo, pero el mayor estaba sentado en un sillón, dándole la espalda.

-¿Que te he hecho para que me odies tanto?

Radamanthys de pronto se detuvo, jadeando, el no lo odiaba, como podría odiarlo.

-Eres como dijo ese Lune, no te importa quien sea con tal de que te de placer, no eres mejor que yo.

Radamanthys ya no siguió subiendo las escaleras, deteniéndose a la mitad, la voz de Kanon estaba quebrada, pero podía escuchar su enojo, su decepción. 

-Eres peor que yo de hecho, porque yo se lo que soy, pero tu lo ocultas muy bien, en realidad hasta parece que tuvieras una fortuna, cuando sólo eres un pobre diablo.

Su dragón se detuvo de pronto, tenía un paquete en las manos, acompañado de un ramo de flores, el que dejó en las escaleras, aunque esperaba dárselo en persona.

-Solamente me has hecho perder mi tiempo contigo, con Julian y me vendiste a Thanatos, para complacerlo a él, a tu nuevo amo, con quien espero tengas la vida que te mereces, ya que no eres más que un perro guardián, un perro rabioso.

Radamanthys asintió, se merecía el odio de Kanon, pero tal vez con algo de suerte, pudiera perdonarle, o al menos cuando librará a su ángel, no su ángel, porque ya no desearía verlo, aunque seguiría siendo siempre el ángel del cementerio, al que le regalo sus dulces y paso toda una tarde a su lado.

Dándole tiempo suficiente a su señor Hades, para descubrir los planes de su tía Ursula, la que trataba de envenenarlo lentamente.

-Me enamore de ti en ese cementerio, cuando llorabas, recuerdo haberte dado unos dulces, desde ese día tu fuiste mi ángel, yo te amo y te prometo que nunca más volverá a acercarse a ti de nuevo.

Susurro, aun con cierta esperanza en su voz, logrando que el mayor cerrará los ojos, sintiéndose miserable, pero no deseaba que su dragón terminará por abandonarlo, tampoco atarlo a él.

-Largate, sólo vete y no regreses, no quiero volver a ver tu fea cara en mi departamento.

Kanon estaba cansado de llorar y guardo silencio, escuchando como Radamanthys se marchaba, antes de cubrir su rostro, lo había arruinado, había destruido a su dragón, lo supo cuando escucho la forma en que respiraba, como si llorará. 

-Rada... 

Pero se había marchado y ya no regresaría, eso era lo mejor para él, aunque se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, o lo que quedaba de este.

-Es lo mejor...


	30. Olvido.

Algunos días después, casi dos semanas desde la ruptura de Kanon y Radamanthys, como la reconciliación de Saga y Aioros, el joven inglés se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar, después de dos días de rechazar las llamadas de Lune, dejó de recibirlas, por fin comprendía que no deseaba verle.

Conocía todos los lugares que visitaba Thanatos, su rutina, porque era la misma de su difunto señor Hades, no sería difícil dispararle en alguno de los lugares de mala muerte que visitaba.

Encontraría la forma de proteger a su ángel, aunque se llevarán su vida en el intento, al menos eso le debía, liberarlo del dolor, de la pesadilla de la que se trataba Thanatos.

Había pasado dos horas frente a un vaso de whisky, preguntándose si debía tomarlo o no, cuando deseaba darle un trago, de pronto una mano se lo arrebato, bebiendo la amarga bebida por el.

-¿No se supone que habías dejado de beber?

Le pregunto un sujeto de cabello excesivamente corto, que usaba una gorra negra y ropa deportiva blanca, recargandose en su hombro con una gran sonrisa, cuyos ojos grises resplandecian con diversión.

-¿No se supone que habías muerto?

Minos por un momento pareció indignado, pero sólo por unos instantes, para pedir poco después una cerveza muy fría y algo de comer.

-Si no te conociera mejor pensaría que no eres mi amigo y no estas feliz de verme.

Radamanthys estaba feliz de verlo, pero en vez de tomar la cerveza con Minos, decidió llevarlo a su dartamento, el que tenía unas maletas hechas, no deseaba permanecer en esa ciudad si lograba sobrevivir a su venganza.

-¿Te vas de la ciudad?

El asintió de momento, para después sonreír, si Minos estaba vivo, también su señor Hades, quien esperaba escuchar algunas noticias de su mejor elemento, quien a su vez esperaba escuchar sus ordenes.

-Le dije a nuestro señor Hades tus sospechas y le pedí que me permitiera llevarlo en mi coche, vio su propia ejecución, Aiacos recogió a la señorita Pandora en compañía de su esposa, puedes creerlo, esos dos se casaron sin invitarme.

Eso era demasiada información para un solo momento, por lo que tuvo que sentarse, Minos deseaba saber si les ayudaría a realizar su venganza, o ya se había enamorado de Lune.

-¿Porque trabajas para Lune?

Quiso saberlo, no era que sospechara de su lealtad, pero estaba curioso, hasta donde sabía solo por que no deseaba que su señor Hades perdiera un elemento valioso, no castigo a su secretario.

-Para matar a Thanatos, mató a mi mejor amigo, a mi señor Hades, a la señorita Pandora y torturó al amor de mi vida...

Aquello recibió una risa de Minos, era justo lo que deseaba escuchar, que Radamanthys deseaba matar a los traidores, después de todo ese tiempo podrían vengar a Violate, la paliza de Radamanthys y su intento de asesinato.

-El señor Hades quiere verte, a ti, a Aiacos y a mi, para afinar los detalles del castigo de los gemelos.

Eso era música para sus oídos, Hades de alguna forma siempre lograba darle las herramientas para obtener lo que deseaba.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Minos, visite tu tumba para dejarte flores, sólo una, pero eso es lo que cuenta.

Minos comenzó a reírse, pensando que debía visitar su tumba, sólo por curiosidad.

-Tu si eres mi amigo y cuando se casen, deben invitarme a su boda, es más, me ofendere mucho si no soy tu padrino.

No habría boda, pero el interés en formar parte de su felicidad era bienvenido.

*****

Kanon abrió la puerta con lentitud, no tenía buen aspecto y la luz de su habitación estaba apagada, pero trato de sonreír al verlos juntos, Saga por un momento no entendió que hacía sólo, porque no lo acompañaba su amante.

-¿Donde esta Radamanthys?

Preguntó observando el departamento, notando las viejas costumbres del pasado, preocupándose inmediatamente, Aioros fue el primero en ver la caja, caminando en su dirección.

-Lo deje marcharse.

Respondió con un tono de voz monótono, sin verlo siquiera, sin atreverse a ello ni un instante, escuchando como Aioros levantaba la caja que se desenfundo, en su interior había un ramo de flores secas y la daga de oro del difunto Hades.

-¿El deseaba irse o tu lo mandaste lejos?

Cuando no respondió, Saga supo que Kanon le mando lejos, sin comprender porque lo haría, sus aliados no se habían atrevido a contarle lo que había pasado en la fiesta de gala, ni siquiera Afrodita.

-El se marcharía de todas formas, no se quedaría después de lo que vio en esa fiesta y no deseaba escucharle decir que ya no me deseaba o amaba, que soy una serpiente, que le doy asco.

Aioros le enseño la daga a su amado, Saga la vio, abrazando a Kanon, preguntándose que había pasado.

-Thanatos puso uno de los videos, Rada ya lo sabe y aunque dijo que me amaba, estoy seguro de que se marcharía tarde o temprano, así que solo se lo hice más fácil.

Saga respiro hondo, era lo mismo que le hizo a Aioros, alejarlo para castigarse y Kanon lo hacía porque seguía pensando que el propicio su dolor, aunque no lo aceptaba, seguía creyendo que no se merecia nada bueno en su vida, que no se merecía el amor de Radamanthys, quien como una disculpa le llevó la daga y un ramo de flores.

-Le dije que no deseaba verlo más, le dije cosas horribles... que no lo amaba y que sólo perdí el tiempo a su lado.

Aioros recordaba la promesa de Radamanthys, de permanecer a su lado hasta que no lo deseara más y tal vez, como el pensó que Saga le odiaba, el también creía que Kanon ya no lo deseaba cerca.

-¿Que voy a hacer sin él?

Preguntó rompiendo el corazón de Saga, comprendiendo que ya no volvería a verlo, sintiendo las caricias de su hermano, quien sentía el dolor del menor, pero debía ser fuerte, seguro que Radamanthys amaba a su hermano, de lo contrario le habría dado la espalda mucho antes.

-No hagas esa pregunta, te lo traeré de regreso, ya verás que el regresara a ti.

Pero Kanon así no lo creía, aunque extrañaba a su amado Radamanthys como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más.

*****

-¿Que haríamos sin las personas que amamos Radamanthys?

Hades se veía sano, tan fuerte como siempre, su mirada estaba fija en Pandora, quien cortaba unas flores para jugar con ellas, estaba haciendo un collar, algo hermoso para regalarle a su novio, un muchacho llamado ikki.

-Quise mucho a su madre y supongo que tu quieres mucho al muchacho que vi en tu compañía.

Radamanthys no esperaba que Hades fuera a decirle algo parecido, aunque era obvio que Pandora no podía ser su hermana, ya que su señor era un hombre de unos sesenta años, ella tenía tan sólo quince.

-Una persona que no puede amar, es una persona que no es confiable, en cambio si puedes entregar tu afecto a una solo, es seguro que harás lo que este en tus manos para procurar su bienestar.

Hades era un hombre extraño, que amaba a su protegida como lo haría un padre, que guiaba a sus soldados como si fuera un maestro y no esperaba nada más que fueran tan felices como pudieran serlo.

-Puedes encargarte de Thanatos, Minos atacará a Hypnos y Aiacos a sus hijos, después quiero que vengas a verme.

Radamanthys asintió, deseaba moler a golpes a Thanatos antes de matarlo, sin sus guardaespaldas ni sus sobrinos que lo protegieran, seguro de su victoria y lo necesario de su venganza.

Recordando lo que le habían hecho a Kanon, el miedo en sus ojos, diciendose que así nadie más tendría que pasar por lo mismo, que su ángel por fin estaría seguro.

En el auto que lo esperaba, Valentine, su segundo al mando ya tenía todo listo, sabían en donde encontrarían a Thanatos, justo como sus aliados conocían perfectamente cual era la posición de todos sus blancos.

Aquel día sería recordado por ser uno muy oscuro, muy sangriento, pero al mismo tiempo sería una señal de porque no debían cruzar los caminos de Hades, el que aun gobernaba el bajo mundo con ayuda de sus tres jueces.

*****

Thanatos había esperado por el día en que su serpiente regresara arrastrándose, su querido muchacho ya no tenía más opciones, después de todo, le había cortado todos los lazos, demolido todos los caminos.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que Hades no había muerto y que Kanon jamás regresaría, prefería la pobreza a regresar a su lado, pero su amante, el deseaba bañarse en su sangre, ahora que ya no tenía más aliados.

*****

Radamanthys derribo la puerta al mismo tiempo que por toda la ciudad los soldados de Hades comenzaban con su matanza, relamiendo sus labios, observando al monstruo en su cuarto, el que veía un vídeo nuevo.

-Puedo compartir a esa serpiente.

Radamanthys no se molesto en comprender lo que decía, atacando a Thanatos, su rostro contorcionado por la furia, recibiendo algunos golpes, pero dando muchos más aun, disfrutando de los quejidos de dolor de ese anciano, que sin sus guardaespaldas o sus sobrinos era tan fuerte como el, pero carecía de una razón por la cual enfrentarse a él y vencer.

-Kanon es mio, siempre ha sido mio y no estoy dispuesto a compartirlo.

Pronunció, sangraba de su labio, su pómulo estaba hinchado y había recibido un corte superficial en su pecho, pero aún así no dejaría de atacar hasta que Thanatos hubiera muerto.

-Jamás volverás a tocarlo y esta vez no hay nadie que te proteja de tu destino, que curiosamente es conocer a la muerte, Thanatos.

Thanatos estaba tan malherido como Radamanthys, pero trataba de retroceder, sin embargo, el perro guardián de Hades, creyendo que ya había sido suficiente, que ya había probado bastante sangre del torturador de Kanon, decidió finalizar con su trabajo.

-Además, mi señor Hades quiere que todo esto sea limpio.

Pronunció antes de dispararle a Thanatos una sola vez, en medio de los ojos, terminando con todo, para después vaciar su arma en la pantalla, antes de dar la media vuelta.

-Quema este lugar, que no quede rastro de Thanatos.

Ordenó, sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Que nadie recuerde que alguna vez existió.


	31. Búsqueda.

En las noticias no dejaban de pasar informes de lo que parecía ser una venganza del crimen organizado de la ciudad, siendo las principales víctimas los mellizos Thanatos e Hypnos, así como los grupos que estaban ligados a ellos.

Sin embargo tres de los llamados hijos del sueño, Hypnos, habían escapado y eran buscados por las autoridades, tal vez para darles protección. 

Phantasos, Icelus y Oneiros habían logrado escapar, el último estaba muy malherido, pero había sobrevivido al golpe de Aiacos.

Esperaban la ayuda de Lune, pero este había escapado como el cobarde que era, llevándose todo el dinero en efectivo que poseía hasta ese momento, después de ver lo que habían dejado de Zelos.

Minos había matado a su padre y Radamanthys a su tío, el último hasta había quemado los restos de su vivienda, esperando borrar su existencia de la faz del planeta.

Sus tarjetas aun funcionaban y usando una de ellas compraron unos boletos de tren, que usarían después de que visitarán a un médico, un hombre llamado Shaka, el que había salido a llamar por teléfono a uno de sus colegas.

Quien no era otro más que Mu, quien le había comentado una parte de lo que esos tres habían hecho, pidiéndole si sabía de algún grupo parecido le informará donde estaban y a donde se dirigían.

Ya que Mu, Shaka y otros cuantos médicos eran los únicos que servían al bajo mundo, sin trabajar directamente para Hades, no se preocuparía al ver sus heridas, ni escuchar sus historias.

Hasta que supo lo que le habían hecho a Kanon, como habían golpeado a Dita y sobre todo que protegían a un pederasta, siendo ese el único crimen que consideraba inexcusable.

*****

Deathmask y Shura seguían buscando a los fugitivos, aun deseaban vengar el daño que le habían hecho a su amado Dita, pensándolo imperdonable.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el mojigato de Mu les llamo para decirles en donde estaban los tres fugitivos restantes, porque habían cometido la estupidez de visitar a Shaka.

Ese día comenzaba a verse mucho mejor y Deathmask sabía que disfrutaría vengar a su amada rosa, dios estaba de su lado, lo supo cuando esos tres lograron escapar, sólo para dárselos a ellos.

*****

-¿Mi señor Hades?

Radamanthys esperaba las órdenes de su señor Hades, quien supuso que nadie más se atrevería a oponerse a él, por lo que suponía que ya era hora de que hablará con ese muchacho prepotente.

-Le haremos una visita a Julian, ese mocoso se ha aprovechado de mi buena fe, Radamanthys, por lo que ya es hora de que nos muestre más respeto.

Eso era música para sus oídos, porque aquella visita le daba la oportunidad de darle un mensaje a Julian Solo, tenía que disculparse con su amado, de lo contrario se las vería muy negras, porque su señor Hades no gustaba de que le faltarán el respeto. 

-Como usted ordene mi señor Hades.

Hades asintió, seguro que deseaba darle una lección a ese mocoso y ya era hora de que comenzará a pagar por su buena suerte en su ciudad, había sido demasiado blando, eso le hacia pensar a sus enemigos que podían insultarle. 

*****

Deathmask había esperado pacientemente por los fugitivos, pensando que lo mejor era envolverlos como regalo para el Señor Hades, si lo que se rumoreaba por las calles era cierto.

Shura fumaba lo que quedaba de su cigarro, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Saga, parecía que tenían que buscar al novio de Kanon de nuevo, tal vez ya era hora de que le pusiera un collar o una campanilla.

No obstante, cuando vio salir a sus objetivos le colgó a su jefe, buscando a su vieja amiga, una navaja con suficiente filo para cortar hueso, Deathmask usaría una vieja pistola perteneciente a uno de sus antepasados.

-¿Estas listo?

Shura asintió, nadie lastimaba a su rosa, no otra vez, mucho menos cuando ellos le cuidaban la espalda, Deathmask apago su cigarrillo, eso le ganaría puntos con Hades a su jefe, al mismo tiempo que vengarían a su amado Afrodita.

-Tu sabes que si.

*****

-Me has insultado al unirte a mis enemigos con tanta facilidad Julian, yo te recibí con los brazos abiertos y me pagaste con traición, por ese motivo, me temo que ignorare que tu padre es mi hermano.

Radamanthys estaba parado detrás de Hades, con los brazos detrás de la espalda, encontrando divertido el horror de Julian, quien celebró antes de tiempo el asesinato de su jefe.

-Tendrás que pagarme una parte de tus ganancias o deberás marcharte de mi ciudad, pero si lo haces, comprendere que no te importa mi amistad, Julian Solo.

Antes de que Julian pudiera quejarse, Radamanthys camino varios pasos en su dirección, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos, su expresión demasiado fiera, logrando que guardara silencio de pronto.

-Mi señor Hades no es un mercader, así que no te atrevas a insultarle tratando de regatear su oferta, acepta su amistad o no lo hagas y en ese caso, seré yo con quien tendrás que charlar.

Julian asintió, no le quedaba otra opción, sin embargo, cuando Hades salió de aquella habitación, Radamanthys se demoró unos segundos, antes de azotar su mano en la mesa.

-Mi señor Hades me ha encargado a mi ser quien hable contigo y si de verdad no deseas que haga de tu estadía en esta ciudad un infierno, vas a ir con Kanon y te vas a disculpar diciéndole la clase de basura que en realidad eres, cuando lo hayas hecho, jamás volverás a verlo, ni hablarle ni a pensar en él, porque si lo haces encontraré la forma de matarte.

El silencio que le siguió a esa amenaza le divirtió demasiado, porque Julian no pudo contradecir su orden, ya no estaba en posición para eso y lo único que lograba ver era su cobardía.

*****

-¿Donde diablos estaban?

Saga estaba enojado, pero guardo silencio cuando le mostraron tres credenciales manchadas de sangre roja, eran los fugitivos, los hijos de Hypnos.

-Haciendo limpieza.

La respuesta de Deathmask era la acostumbrada, una que no supo como recibir el mayor de los gemelos, quien solo asintió, al ver como le entregaba las credenciales a su rosa, como una ofrenda de su amor.

-Fuimos por la basura.

Ambos actuando como si se tratarán de rosas y chocolates.

-¿Que hay de Radamanthys?

Shura beso a su rosa, antes de voltear, observando a Saga, las noticias no eran buenas, tenía un boleto a Inglaterra, partiría en algunas horas, probablemente ni siquiera lo alcanzarán. 

-Regresara a su país, supongo, compro un boleto de ida, pero no de vuelta.

Eso era malo, muy malo, Kanon no soportaría que su amor se marchara, ya sería demasiado y creía, que Radamanthys no deseaba irse de allí, al menos no sin su hermano.

-¿Cuando saldrá? 

Pero Aioros y Afrodita suponían que lo mejor era buscarlo, evitar que se fuera y llevarlo a ver a Kanon, sólo así podrían arreglar ese malentendido.

-En tres horas más o menos.

*****

-Te conozco desde que eres un niño Radamanthys, nunca antes había visto esa expresión, por que no vas con él y le dices que lo amas, que no puedes concebir un minuto más sin estar a su lado, seguramente lo entenderá. 

Radamanthys no estaba tan seguro, le había fallado a su ángel y lo único que deseaba era marcharse de allí hasta que supiera que no le pediría regresar en cualquier momento, la distancia, era después de todo, la única forma de proteger a su amado de su constante irrupción en su vida.

-Le falle, no pude protegerlo. 

Hades respiro hondo, después de unos minutos Radamanthys le había contado lo que paso, porque le solicito ser el quien matará a Thanatos, el porque de su odio ciego.

-No puedes protegerlo de su pasado, nadie puede en realidad, pero sólo soy un hombre viejo que ha tenido otra oportunidad, aun así te sugiero que lo intentes de nuevo.

Radamanthys tenía solo una mochila en sus manos, era lo único que deseaba llevarse, Hades había tratado de disuadirlo, pero no pudo, su decisión estaba hecha.

-Te deseo suerte y si cambias de opinión, puedes regresar.

*****

Saga y Aioros buscarían en el aeropuerto, sólo una puerta daba a los vuelos internacionales, al mismo tiempo que Shura, Deathmask y Afrodita buscarían fuera del aeropuerto, en los autos, para eso estaban aparcados en la zona donde llegaban los taxis.

Cuando lo vieron acercarse, Deathmask realizó un movimiento arriesgado, prácticamente chocando con el taxi, en donde su chófer maldijo su suerte, pero Shura solo le dio un fajo de billetes, quería que guardara silencio, además, no destruiría el taxi, es más, se lo regresarían como nuevo.

Afrodita al ver que Deathmask subía en el asiento del piloto, se sentó a la derecha de Radamanthys, Shura a su izquierda, sin decir nada, pensando que si el amante de Kanon sabía que lo llevaban con el pelearía solo para no romper su promesa.

-Nadie puede escapar de esto, ni siquiera tu.

Radamanthys supuso que Saga, después de ver lo que había pasado con su hermano deseaba darle una lección, tal vez matarlo, y no se molestaría en defenderse, Kanon ya había pasado por demasiado para que no les dejara vengar su honor.

-Yo me alegro de que tengas lo que te mereces.

*****

Le llamaron a Saga a medio camino, lo verían en el departamento de Kanon, quien a su vez planeaba la forma de marcharse, tal vez olvidar a su dragón, sin saber que estaban haciendo sus socios.

Hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta y un estruendo, algo pesado caía al suelo, para después escuchar los seguros, toda la seguridad que había mandado instalar después de la visita de Thanatos.

Kanon se asomo por el balcón, su corazón dando un salto cuando su dragón comenzaba a levantarse, recordando las palabras de su hermano, diciéndole que se lo traería de regreso.

-¿Rada?

Radamanthys al verlo desvío la mirada, como si sufriera de tan sólo estar a su lado, logrando que retrocediera, de esa forma no deseaba a su dragón, lo quería feliz, sonriendo porque estaba a su lado.

-Te amo y no concibo pasar un solo minuto más sin ti, por favor, no me alejes más.

Kanon apenas pudo escucharle, pero comprendió lo que deseaba decirle, caminando a su encuentro, tratando de no ilusionarse.

-Lo mate, ya no volverá a lastimarte, nadie volverá a hacerlo, porque saben que te amo y que yo te protejo, porque tu eres mio, aunque yo no sea tuyo, aunque tu no me desees, aunque no me quieras.

Radamanthys no supo de que manera su ángel bajo las escaleras, atravesó el salón y lo rodeó con sus brazos, con tanta fuerza que le quito el aire, respirando hondo, admirando su aroma después de varias semanas de no verlo. 

-Pero tu si me perteneces, eres mi dragón, no es verdad, yo te amo, te amo mucho, no quiero volver a estar sin ti.

El menor respondió con fuerza, besando sus labios, antes de sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho, no hasta conocer a su ángel.

-Jamás.


	32. Epílogo.

Algunos meses después la relación de Saga y Aioros había regresado a ser la de antes, como si nunca se hubieran separado, Afrodita y sus amores, después de recibir su parte de la paga decidieron rentar un camarote en el barco que Kanon les comento, sería su primer luna de miel.

Radamanthys había aceptado quedarse después de perder su avión y regreso a las filas de su señor Hades, no obstante, una vez al mes desaparecía para estar a lado de su ángel, quien abandono su oficio como gigolo para enfocarse de lleno en las grandes estafas.

El tridente de Julian Solo, la perfecta copia que dejaron en su sitio, fue entregado como un tributo al señor Hades de las propias manos del joven Solo, esperando poder permanecer en esa ciudad algunos años más.

Su disculpa fue pública, todos los socios de Kanon estaban presentes, aun Radamanthys, cuyo acto de amor, que además era un robo a su señor, fue ignorado, su señor Hades pensaba que alguno de los traidores le había tomado y Saga ya comenzaba a preparar su milagrosa recuperación.

Otra falsificación, como la que Hades tenía en sus bóvedas, después de su milagroso regreso de la muerte, ya no ostentaba sus posesiones y se había vuelto un poco más precavido, confiando únicamente en sus soldados leales.

El trabajo de Saga parecía haber sido un fracaso, no obstante, sus compradores finales no eran ni Hades, ni Julian, sino la propia señorita Saori, quien como lo habían acordado les transfirió suficiente dinero como para retirarse, en caso de desearlo.

Lo más importante de todo era que Thanatos había muerto y Kanon parecía comenzar a recuperarse, las pesadillas habían desaparecido, su seguridad regresado, de nuevo era el hombre sensual de cabello azul que lograba encantar a todos los presentes.

Radamanthys seguía siendo un hombre peligroso, que se comportaba como un cachorro a lado de su ángel, su vida no podía ser mejor, no obstante, aquella semana se decidieron a regresar a Inglaterra, deseaba enseñarle su casa familiar a su ángel, estaba seguro que el sabría que hacer con ella.

Kanon estaba emocionado, ya habían pasado varios meses y el menor siguió a su lado en el peor de los momentos, cuando creía que ya no había esperanza, haciéndolo sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Radamanthys estaba acostumbrado a llevar ropa formal todo el tiempo, en ese momento llevaba una corbata azul que le había regalado, así como una camisa con las mangas arremangadas, su saco cubría su cuerpo como si fuera una cobija, en algún momento del viaje se había quedado dormido.

El se había quedado admirando a su compañero, recordando como lo conoció, la fiesta de gala y la forma en la que lo protegía, pero al mismo tiempo la forma en que se le entregaba no había cambiado, aun lo deseaba demasiado, aun le permitía poseerlo, le hacia de desayunar, lo cuidaba.

Saga en una ocasión le dijo que parecía un ama de casa, pero Radamanthys no se molesto, sirviéndose un poco de té negro y para el chocolate frío, al mismo tiempo que le decía que habían comprado un collar con información importante grabada en el, para que supieran a donde regresarlo si se perdía de nuevo, de alguna manera siempre encontraba la forma de desviar las bromas, era como si no le importará en lo absoluto y después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no era divertido reírse a su costado.

Había pensando que ya era hora de darle su cuerpo, permitirle tenerlo como el hacia, aunque su dragón decía que prefería recibir, no de cualquiera por supuesto, sólo de su ángel.

Kanon de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo vio a una persona observarlos a distancia, reconociéndolo inmediatamente, era Lune y si creyera en el destino, pensaría que sólo era suerte, pero esa rata había dado con ellos, así que le regresaría el favor que le había hecho.

Sin despertar a Radamanthys se levanto de su asiento, caminando en su dirección, listo para rechazar cualquier intento de lastimarlo, interceptado al traidor en el pasillo.

-Tu lo arruinaste, tu y tu maldita lengua de plata.

Kanon le había prometido hacerle daño y tal vez por eso Lune estaba presente, pero era difícil saberlo, su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras, pero el odio que sentía por el era casi palpable.

-Yo lo entrenaría cuando ya no tuviera ningún lugar a donde ir, me estaría agradecido, como lo estaba con Hades, pero tu llegaste a arruinarlo todo.

Lune dio media vuelta, en su mano tenía una daga, dispuesto a lastimarlo, pero no se movió, los hombres de Hades seguían persiguiendo a las ratas que abandonaron el barco, llevaba semanas sin dormir, estaba cansado y hambriento, desearía estar muerto.

-Maldita serpiente, porque no cumples tu promesa y me asesinas, sólo termina con todo, yo viole a tu novio, cinco veces, yo use a ese sapo, todo eso fue mi idea y como lo disfrute.

Kanon por un momento supuso que le haría un favor a Radamanthys al matarlo, pero mucho más a Lune, así que no veía porque mancharse las manos si de todas formas, dentro de poco estaría muerto.

Lune cuando le dieron la espalda intento saltar contra Kanon, con la daga dispuesta para matarlo, sin embargo, una persona que había buscado a la última rata, disparo, dándole a la daga, pero sin herir a Lune.

-Hasta que decidiste traicionar a nuestros señor Hades, pensé que sólo eras un idiota aburrido, pero ahora ya te veo un poco mas interesante y haré que tu vida sea un pequeño infierno, sólo si no me pides perdón, además, no crees que es mejor ser mi esclavo que estar muerto.

Kanon dejo a Minos, quien ya tenía toda una lista de lo que deseaba hacerle a Lune, siempre y cuando fuera un buen chico, si cometía cualquier estupidez, lo mataría.

-Oye, yo seré el padrino de Uniceja el día de su boda, tu elige a la madrina.

Ya habían hablado en alguna otra ocasión, pero en ese momento su rostro era visible, ahora ya no, logrando que solamente su sonrisa estuviera presente.

-Trato hecho.

Fue su respuesta, antes de regresar a lado de su amante, quien se recargo inmediatamente en su hombro, como si buscara su calor.

-Deberíamos casarnos.

Susurro de pronto, tal vez hasta adoptar algún pequeño que siguiera sus pasos, o muchos de ellos, como lo hicieran Dohko y Shion con ellos, con muchos otros, según recordaba eran casi doce o más.

-Tu llevarás el velo y los dos podemos vestirnos de blanco.

Radamanthys asintió, era un buen plan, pero antes debían buscar a donde vivir.

-Acepto.

Respondió el más joven, antes de besarlo con delicadeza, seguro que sería toda una escena cuando Kanon tratara de cargarlo en sus brazos, para llevarlo al tálamo, si es que lograba levantarlo en primer lugar.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Y era cierto, en ese momento era en verdad feliz, los dos, sin importar sus fallas o sus errores, porque nadie era perfecto.


End file.
